Darker Than Night
by MCross
Summary: During a bad storm a horse and injured rider emerge from the forest just outside of Rivendell. Who is it and what has happend to the rider?
1. 1

**Darker Than Night**

**By MCross**

**Disclaimer** I own none of these characters and write them simply for enjoyment.

Many thanks to Katy, my Beta. You're wonderful!

Please be kind, this is my first fic in ten years. Please let me know what you think, thank you.

**

* * *

Chapter One -**

The forest was dark and forbidding, giving off an air of extreme unease. Dark clouds gathered menacingly with the illusion that they sat in the tops of the trees. If there had been anyone present to listen, they would notice that all the normal sounds of the forest were absent, no creatures stirred. It was like the silence of death. The forest seemed frozen in time.

Long minutes stretched, with only the clouds' movement to indicate the passage of time, until time made no sense. The clouds deepened in colour, becoming blacker by the moment, a strange darkness that seemed to consume all life or light left in this eerie place.

However unbelievable, this was truly daytime and not the deepest hours of night, but with each passing moment it grew darker than that, perhaps darker than any night. If it were truly night there would be, or at least should be, some light, be it from the stars or moon.

This great black presence was devoid of any hope or love, only allowing despair to spread like wildfire throughout the forest.

The wind began to slowly rise. Small piles of leaves seemed to come to life, twisting and swirling around until they danced in miniature whirlwinds. The winds grew stronger until the leaf-laden trees themselves seemed to come alive. A deep moaning sound seemed to fill the air, as the wind made its way through the forest. Tree limbs whipped their way back and forth, swaying in a macabre dance, sounding very much like the cracking of a whip.

An enormous flash of lightning rent the darkness, followed by an explosive crack of thunder. Tense silence fell once more, only to be broken by louder, deeper crashes of thunder. Rain began to fall, slowly at first, just small gentle drops before coming faster until the rain seemed to pour from the sky. It fell in sheets drenching everything in sight, ripping through leaves by sheer force. If any of the fair race of the Wood Elves had been present, they would have heard the loud moans of distress that came from the trees, adding to the cacophony of sound. Nature screamed in pain. The unnatural storm hurt all things in its way; for a storm cared not for the creature and plants it met, seeking only its own path as it tore its way through the forest.

The noise continued to grow, thunder and lightning increased. The wind reached such a force that no human would be able to stand in it. The trees swayed as the wind threatened to uproot them.

Hoof beats sounded suddenly, although one would have to listen with all their might to hear it above noise. The magnificent horse came suddenly into sight. The horse was tall, sprightly and a deep black, though a large white diamond shape sat on its forehead. It moved in the darkness and would have been invisible but for the flashes of lightning, which lit the dark forest for several prolonged moments, before all was once again plunged into darkness.

The great horse stopped. It seemed to be in deep distress; sweat lathered its body and its sides trembled as it drew in heaving breaths. It wore neither bridle nor saddle though on its back was a strange lump. It stood for a few minutes before continuing on its way once more. The horse ignored all of the sound about it, focusing solely on its task.

Finally, the horse came to the edge of the forest, away from the harsh whipping of the trees. Stopping once more, it neighed and nervously pawed the ground. Now that they were here its master would have help.

The unidentified lump on the horse's back did not move and made no sound, but as the horse stood silent once more, it slid from the horse's back to the ground with a sickening thump, lying completely silent. The horse gently nudged the form with its nose, getting no response. Another nudge met no resistance or appearance of life, but revealed one elegantly long-fingered, pale hand, tinged with a deep red.

The horse was unsure of what to do now. It was obvious that his master was unable to continue and he would not leave him, even this close to the forest. The weary black creature did the only thing possible. It knelt, lowering itself carefully against the lump, sharing its warmth with the unmoving being. Hope for help for its master seemed to be fading with each minute that passed…

TBC


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one.

Chapter two

Morning broke over the forest, the sun shining weakly through the early morning mist, trying to dry any lasting wetness left over by the storm. The air was fresh and nature seemed to have come alive once more. Bird's flitted through the trees, filling the air with their cheerful songs; here and there a squirrel gathered their nuts, making ready for winter. Yesterday's storm seemed all but forgotten as a new day began. The storm had been forced into the memories of the witnesses it had become a part of the long history of the forest.

A scouting party left Rivendell that morning with the sole intention of finding any poor creature that may have been caught in the storm. A storm of the previous days magnitude was rare and being Elves and in tune with nature, it was time to help the forest's inhabitants. The forest had looked after the Elves for years and it was time for the Elves of Imadris to return the favour.

All seemed quiet and peaceful as old trees were checked and any dead wood removed. They found no injured animals; all seemed to have weathered the storm well and by late morning the decision was made to return to Rivendell, knowing full well that Lord Elrond would have plenty of other jobs for them to attend to. Whilst no Elves were looking forward to the extra tasks from Lord Elrond they were extremely pleased that no part of the precious balance of nature around Rivendell had been harmed.

They slowly made their way back, taking a more direct southern route. The Elves themselves enjoyed the late morning sun, now that the mist had burned of the day was fresh and bright. It was as they were coming to the edge of the forest that they stumbled over the body of a horse.

The six Elves drew to a halt, hands going automatically to either bow or sword. They stood tense for a short while, senses on the alert for any sounds that should not be there, when none was forth coming the leader gave silent signals with either a nod of his head or flick of a wrist, positioning his men in case of a trap. The Elves were well trained in the art of war. They had been fighting together for hundreds of years so they cold close to tell what the others were thinking from a simple movement.

They moved silently, closer to the fallen horse only to halt once more when the horse turned its head towards them, giving a distressed whinny. Speaking softly the leader tried to calm the horse, moving to stroke the proud head before him. The head of the stallion swept from side to side. The mane swishing in the movement. The horse eyed the Elves warily. Unknowing whether they were here to help or hinder.

His hand came away covered in blood. Blood seemed to shine with silver in the light. The blood did not belong to the horse. The only creature that had this coloured blood was . . . But surely that was impossible.

It was then that he saw the crumpled lump that lay beside the horse. Cautiously he made his way around the horse. Lowering himself to one knee, he looked up to a see arrows pointing at the lump, this could still be a trap. Pleased his men were still on the alert he nodded his approval.

The leader, Andechoriel, lowered the hood of his own cloak, revealing long dark brown hair, drawn back into worrier braids to reveal elegantly pointed ears. He had deep brown eyes; he also had the auror of a leader, strong and confident.

Gently he pushed aside the cloth covering the creature. It revealed a human. Its hair was long and a muddy brown. He was laying face down, head turned to the left facing the horse. Andechoriel turned the human towards him. He was deeply unconscious. The right side of his face was covered in mud masking identification. The left side was covered in old, dry blood; hair was plastered to that side of the face by the once sticky substance. The blood was crusty and showed that the man had been lying in the same spot for numerous hours.

Brushing what he cold of the hair out of the way, he found it to be sodden. Placing his fingers on the pulse point, he found it was weak and erratic, but just about there. Brushing more hair aside he tried to find the head wound. They needed to know just how bad it was. His hand froze for one second before taking up more hair once more. He pushed it to one side to reveal an elegantly pointed ear. It was a mirrored of his own. It was a fellow Elf.

"Lower your weapons." Andechoriel moved his hands faster now, trying to find wounds and broken bones. They needed to move him, to get him back to Rivendell. As he was doing this he gave his instructions. "Burztasareiel take Faren and find some wood. We need to make a litter." He was taking the time to apply a pressure dressing to the nasty deep wound on the Elf's right thigh.

The two Elves nodded before gracefully disappearing into the forest once more. Once the litter was ready they gently lifted the injured Elf onto the make shift transport. Andechoriel was happy, it was sturdy enough, two wooden poles with cloaks stretched between them, it would make it back to Rivendell. Once the Elf was settled he was covered with more cloaks to keep him warm on the journey. Once happy they were ready to leave.

Turning once more to his men he signalled one to join him." Faren, you are the fastest runner. Go ahead; warn Lord Elrond we have a seriously injured Elf. He will need to be ready. Tell him the Elf has a severe head injury and has lost a lot of blood." Deft hands were applying a dressing to said wound. "He has other injuries, the leg wound being the worst."

The Elf nodded, "Yes, Sir." He then made his way out of the forest towards Rivendell.

Andechoriel took a moment to gently tell the horse what they would be doing with its master, asking him to follow behind them. He then took the right hand pole at the head of the stretcher. Nodding at his men they lifted the stretcher and began the walk home. He wanted to be near the Elf's head, just in case he regained consciousness. He smiled as he noticed the horse walking by his master's side, unwilling to let him out of its sight.

The journey back to Rivendell was swift, but gentle. They had to stop twice so they could check their patient, but his condition remained unchanged.

Once they reached Rivendell, they made their way towards the Halls of Healing. They were met on the steps by Lord Elrond, Faren by his side. Keen brown eyes took in the state of the injured Elf before looking up once more. "Bring him in. Do you have any idea who he is?"

"No, Lord Elrond. He hasn't woken. There may be some form of identification in his pack. If Faren sees to the horse, he could bring the pack to you." At Elrond's distracted nod, Faren led the horse to the stable.

Leading the way Elrond rook them to the large hall that served as the main healing room. It was bright and airy. There were five pallets on each side of the room, which was warm with the afternoon sunshine. The smell of Athelas seemed to hang in the atmosphere. A fire burned to one side with a kettle that was full of boiling water. The Elf was transferred to the waiting pallet that Elrond indicated.

The four Elves stepped away from the bed leaving Elrond room to work, but at Andechoriel's instructions the other three reluctantly left the room. They all wanted to know who this was. Elrond was joined by his seneschal Glorfindel.

Between them they began to work on the Elf, swiftly removing the ruined blood and mud splattered clothes, before covering him with warmed sheets. Once this was done, Glorfindel moved to the fire to retrieve the boiling water, pouring some into a bowel he added crushed athelas leaves. Every one seemed to relax as it permeated the air.

Elrond meanwhile sat on the edge of the pallet, reaching with his right hand he placed it over the Elf's heart, the left found the forehead. Eyes closed in concentration he blocked out all thoughts and sounds as he sought the injured Elf's fea.

He broke the link with a sigh. "He is far away. Both his injuries and the weather have served to lower his healing abilities greatly. But there is something….." The frown was back as he reached for the Elf's wrist to check the pulse before moving on to check the pupils. "There is something about this fea. It is almost as if….." Shaking himself he reached for the bloody bandage that was wrapped around the head, gently removing it

Glorfindel had a bowel of clean water and a cloth ready for Elrond to take and he gave him a brief smile as he took it.

As Glorfindel began work on the injured thigh, Elrond began sponging the hair clean around the head wound. It was deep and long. Glorfindel, meanwhile winced when he got a good look at the wounded thigh, this was very deep, so deep he could see the muscle. This would need exploring before suturing. It was a job for Elrond, whilst he could do this, the other Elf was the greater skilled at healing, he was just covering the wound with another clean dressing when a soft exclamation brought his attention back to his friend. At Glorfindel's quizzically raised eyebrow, Elrond began to speak.

"He has a major concussion, his right eyes is dilated. That is not all. His hair is not brown. It's blond, look." He gestured for Glorfindel to look at the hair. Sure enough, the hair around the wound was blond. "His eyes are blue, too." He looked at his old friend, "I thought the fea felt familiar, and I think this may be…" He was stopped mid flow by Faren entering the room, pack in hand.

"My Lord, here is his pack." He stopped at the side of the bed.

"Thank you. Glorfindel, please look and see if there is any identification. If this is who I think it is…." Elrond had reached for a clean cloth and wetting it began to clean the mud and dirt from the face as Glorfindel searched the pack, removing items and looking at them. Near the bottom was a sealed letter, the seal was that of Mirkwood. Below that was an open letter addressed to….

Elrond's exclamation brought his head around as the two spoke instantaneously, just one word. "Legolas!!"

Thanks to those who reviewed. Please do so again.


	3. 3

****

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1

Many, many thanks to my beta Katy, you are the best!

Chapter three

A stunned silence filled the air for long moments. It was Elrond who eventually broke the tableau by returning the cloth once more to the bowl of water, rinsing and ringing it once more. Unlike the mud on the right side of Legolas face, the blood was dry and very hard to remove. It took a while and a lot of gentle work, but finally the porcelain skin of the Elf's face was reviled. But not all o0f it was the colour of porcelain.

Without the mud and blood to conceal it, Legolas' right cheek was badly bruised. Black's and blue's standing out in stark contrast to the remaining pale skin. The skin on that side of the jaw was a continuation of the bruise. There was also a long, partially open graze.

Elrond's sharp eyes took in all of this, before reaching to brush the damp hair away from the high forehead. This, in turn, reviled a growing haematoma, previously hidden. "Ai, what have you been up to know? Two heads wounds, tinith pen? What other injuries do you….." He was cut off by Glorfindel.

"One very deep, nasty thigh wound. But that is not all. This is for you." He held out the parchment, the royal seal now obvious to all. No one noticed the brief look of shock that flitted across Faren's features before he looked away.

Elrond was distracted, brushing the parchment away. "I'll see to that later. We need to treat Legolas first. This head wound needs stitching. Glorfindel winced as he took in the long jagged cut.

"So does his leg wound, it's as nasty as that. I will check him to see if he has any other injuries. For once he can not hide them from us." Elrond smiled at this statement. Yes, young Legolas did have away of trying to hide when he was hurt. All who knew him wanted to run away when they heard the immortal words 'I'm fine' leave the Princes' lips. It always meant he was far from fine. Elrond sighed as he reached for the needle and thread he would need.

The two Lord's concentration was broken by Andechoriel. "I wonder what the Prince was doing in the forest last night." They had forgotten the patrol leader was still present.

"We will find that out later, Andechoriel. While we continue here, take Faren." The other Elf started, his expression becoming oddly blank. Elrond silently followed the trajectory of his sight. He had been watching Legolas. "Get cleaned up and eat. I will need to speak with you later; he was threading the needle with the speed of one long used to this.

Andechoriel nodded. "As you wish, Lord Elrond. Come, Faren." The two Elves quickly left the Hall's of Healing leaving behind one Lord puzzling over Faren's behaviour

Silence once more descended as Elrond and Glorfindel continued working on the younger Elf. "There is another deep wound on his right side. This is strange. All his injuries are solely on that side. His left is completely clear." Glorfindel met his old friends look. "How bad are the head injuries?" He watched as Elrond finished cutting the remainder of the thread.

Sighing once more, thinking that this was a habit he must stop himself from doing, he covered the wound with a clean, dry dressing. "Bad. This one is deep and bad enough. But the second one? On top of the first, it is not good. The two expertly changed positions with the ease of those of long practice. "Unfortunately we will have to wait for Legolas to wake up before we will be able to gauge the extent of any damage."

"Damage? You mean…? Glorfindel could not continue a look of shocked horror on his face once more.

"Aye, damage. The concussion is severe, but there may be more to it." He removed the dressing covering the thigh wound. "This looks like a sword wound."

"So does this." There was another wound on the back of Legolas' right arm.

More minutes passed in quiet concentration as; between them the wounds were cleaned, stitched and dressed. They both stood back with tires sighs. During all of this, all of the poking and probing Legolas had remained unresponsive. He did not even move when as Elrond was dressing the wound in his right side, he found broken ribs.

"I am very glad my son's are in Lothlorien. He should be well on the way to healing by the time they return." Elrond moved to a cupboard, removing a long white gown. With Glorfindel's help they redressed the limp form. Both frowning as they realised just how cold the Elf in their care was. Worry shot through them both, it was unusual for an Elf to feel cold. Glorfindel gently covered the limp form with blankets, careful to completely cover Legolas. Elrond meanwhile left the room.

He returned with two servants carrying a brazier, its coals glowing brightly. At Elrond's instructions it was set down at the foot of the pallet. The two servants left the room with a small bow. Returning to Legolas side once more, he noticed the two chairs that had been placed beside the bed.

"I knew you would want to stay near to him." Glorfindel simply stated with a brief smile. Elrond returned it sheepishly. His old friend knew him all too well. But then after the millennia they had known each other, was it surprising? He took the seat nearest to Legolas.

"You said there was a missive?"

"Yes, it is here." Elrond accepted the parchment from Glorfindel. Briefly taking in the Mirkwood seal before slipping a finger between the folds and breaking it. Glorfindel watched as he read, a frown appearing on the forehead of the ageless face before him.

Lord Elrond,

I hope this letter finds both you and your family well, Mellon Nin.

It is with a troubled heart that I must ask for your help. The past few weeks have been hard; the dark forces seem to be gaining on us daily. We have lost many warriors.

But this is not all. It has come to my attention, by Loromaire a junior Captain of my Guard, that there is a plot to remove Legolas, my heir. There have been two attempts at his assassination as I write this. Thank the Valor they have been unsuccessful.

I ask, nay I beg of you, to look after my son whilst we look for the [person's responsible/ His safety is paramount and he is not safe in Mirkwood at present, no matter how many guards are with him.

Only three of us know that Legolas has been sent to you. It would be beneficial to leave it like this unless he is in great peril.

Once Legolas is safely in your care, Loromaire will continue onto Lothlorien to ask Lady Galadriel for aid in this matter before returning once more to Mirkwood.

Mellon Nin, I beg you to keep Legolas safe. Danger is all around.

__

Hannon lle and namare. May the Valor keep you safe?

__

Thranduil

Elrond's frown deepened as he passed the parchment to Glorfindel. Question after question filled his thoughts. Who and why would any one want to kill Legolas? He was well loved by all in Mirkwood. Just what could be happening in Mirkwood?

"If Loromaire was travelling with Legolas where is he?" Glorfindel's voice was thoughtful.

"We need to find out. Send out patrols - search the woods and the surrounding vicinity. We will also need to put guards on the House of Healing. Until we know exactly what is happening I do not want to take any chances what so ever. Also send a messenger to Lothlorien. I want Elladan, Elrohir and Estel back here." Another weary, deep sigh slipped from his lips. "Go, we have no time to loose."

Glorfindel swiftly left the room, leaving Elrond to ponder questions that at present no one but Legolas and Loromaire could answer.

Late afternoon passed into early evening with no sign of Legolas regaining consciousness. Elrond had only left his side twice and even then he had stayed in the room, staying at his own self imposed post. Even knowing that guards now stood at the door he was reluctant to leave, indeed he had decided that until his son's returned home he and Glorfindel would be the only ones to tend Legolas. If Thranduil wanted Legolas safe then safe he would be.

The door opening brought his head around, fully alert. Only to relax as Glorfindel entered carrying a tray full of food. "I did not think you would leave, Mellon Nin. So your food comes to you!" The food was presented with a flourish by the golden haired Elda. "How is he?"

Elrond's voice was terse when he replied. "He has a fever. It's been rising since you left." A gesture of his head towards the small table showed Glorfindel the roots and herbs readied to be used. "I've given him a potion; so far it has not helped. The wound on his thigh is infected. I've taken samples." Taking a mouth full of food he continued. "Whilst you stay with him, I'll try and find out what is causing this infection. I'm worried about his head injury; he should have regained consciousness by now." Another mouth full of food. "I want one of us with him at all times. Somethi9ng is not right. I do not know what, but I am uneasy." He watched as the other Elf stood by Legolas' side.

Glorfindel reached for the cloth covering Legolas forehead. He soaked and rinsed it once more in the rapidly cooling water before returning it to the hot forehead.

Once Elrond had finished his meal, he left Glorfindel and taking the samples taken earlier he made his way to his study.

Time passed slowly, with Glorfindel continuing to work at reducing Legolas' fever with no effect. Just as the sun was setting in incredible pinks and reds did he rise and make his way to the herb table. Adding the herbs to the water already simmering in the kettle he made the potion to help Legolas' fever; setting aside some water in the bowl he had been using to sponge Legolas down.

Once the tea was ready, he gently trickled it into the unresponsive mouth. It took a while and a lot of patience, but he had had plenty practice, but he was eventually pleased with how much he had managed to spoon feed Legolas.

"Now, Penneth, we will just have to wait for you to decide to return to us. I will not be far." Saying that he moved once more to the table to prepare more herbs for use later on. Keeping a sharp ear out for any sound or movement from Legolas he began chopping and crushing the roots and herbs to replace those he had just used. Once he had finished he sat down once more beside Legolas and began his vigil once more.

Review responses:

****

Iccle fairy: My first ever review! Thank you for the kind words. I was really worried about this story. I haven't written in over ten years, unless you count essays and dissertations! I hope you continue to enjoy this as much as I am writing it!

****

Uineniel: Thank you. Good guess about the Elf!

****

Karri: Please let me know what you think. I'm glad you like the writing style. My Beta bullied me something rotten to write this! Only joking! But if it hadn't been for Katy I would never have dared try this again.

****

Narouki: Did you guess the identity? Don't worry I will finish this fic.

****

Shadow Fox777: Here's your update! More tomorrow!

****

Elanor8: Thank you. You made my day for me! I am so glad you feel that way about the descriptions; it means I'm getting it right. I hope!

Jopru: Thank you. Please let me know what you think? Please?

Author note. You all have Katy to thank for getting this chapter. FF.net decided it didn't want to work for me, and then I managed to delete the entire chapter. Thank God Katy had a copy. She posted it for me. So thank you once again Katy.

Shell


	4. 4

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one

Once again, many thanks to my Beta Katy

Chapter four

Late afternoon turned into early evening. Six groups containing six worriers had been chosen by Glorfindel to search for Loromaire. Each group had been given a specific area to search. As they passed through the gates of Rivendell they parted ways each heading away from the others, towards their own destination.

One of these groups was led by Andechoriel. Glorfindel had given them one of the bleakest parts of Rivendell to search. It was right on the border that led to the Misty Mountains. Lush green forest full of wild life gave way to stark barren rock. They would not reach the far edge until late the next morning.

Dusk was falling when Andechoriel stopped the group and had them prepare the camp for the night. Once finished they sat and ate their food rations amidst much speculation as to what had happened to both Legolas and Loromaire. This continued, with each theory wilder than the other's even when Andechoriel set the watches for the night. As the night advanced the Elves made for their bedrolls one at a time and the camp settled for the night.

The next morning dawned with the most amazing array of colours. Bright happy bird song filled the air. Burztasareiel, the unlucky Elf to draw the last watch, tended the fire. Setting water to boil, he moved around the camp waking each Elf as he passed them.

Breakfast was a brief affair. Lembas bread with hot tea. As they were eating Andechoriel handed out his assignments, making sure everyone knew what was expected of them. Burztasareiel was given the job of watching the rear of the group; after all wolves or Orcs could strike at any time. Faren drew scout duty. As the others were too involved in eating and listening to Andechoriel, no one noticed the small brief look of triumph that flashed across Faren's face, to be quickly replaced with a blank mask.

Once all had finished eating, the Elves moved swiftly to pack up the camp. Moving with the efficiency of long practice they were soon ready to leave.

The group made their way silently through the rapidly thinning trees. They had found no sign of the missing Elf. Andechoriel called a halt for rest as the sun reached its zenith. They were making good time and could afford to take the small break. No one commentated on the fact that Faren had not joined them, as he was scouting the area no one would have paid it any attention…

Faren was making his way swiftly through the last remnants of the forest. He was moving softly and with an air of purpose that comes from knowing exactly where one is going. His contact had given him this information. A scowl crossed his fair features giving them an ugly cast. It would have been much easier for all concerned if the Elves originally chosen for this task had finished the job properly. As it was they were now playing catch up.

The outcrop of rocks came into view and he hastened towards them. He swiftly climbed them until he came to a cluster of rocks about half way up. The rocks were positioned so that nothing could be seen from the ground. Behind the largest boulder he found what he was looking for.

Pulling the object near to him, he began his grim search. The object was very stiff and it made it much more difficult to manoeuvre. He deliberately looked away, not really wanting to identify with the object he was searching. Finally, he had no choice and he raised his eyes.

His look was immediately met by glazed, blank eyes. Long brown hair was a mass of tangles mixed with leaves and clotted blood. Dry blood caked the left side of the face. The skin tone was grey; the lips a deep blue. He body was wearing the browns and greens of Mirkwood. An arrow shaft pierced the left side of the chest, clearly showing how the Elf had been killed.

Faren coldly finished his search, finding nothing. Leaving the body he moved to recover the victim's pack which had been hidden in a tiny fissure. With quick, almost frantic movements he searched through the contents. Only to come up empty handed. The parchment he was looking for was not there. He sat back Frowning. Surely Thranduil would give it to his Captain? He had to find that letter! There was only one person left. The Brat. Anger tore through him as he thought of holding the Brats pack in his hands. To think he had inadvertently been holding what he was now searching for held a certain kind of irony. He had to get back to Rivendell. He had to get that letter, if Elrond read it all would be ruined.

His mind made up, he reached once more for the pack. Spreading the contents around the area he sought to make it look like a robbery gone wrong. With one last glance to make sure he had left no clues to him having been there, he began the climb back down to the ground, .Faren then began the walk back to the forest and the other member's of his party.

He had been walking for perhaps ten minutes when he heard the familiar bird call of his party's leader. Stopping he replied before taking a seat beneath a withered old Elm tree. There he waited for the rest of his party.

It was twenty minutes when the other party members appeared through the tree's Andechoriel in the lead. "Mae Govannen, Faren." He raised his hand in greeting.

"Mae Govannen, Andechoriel. Any signs of Loromaire?" he some how kept his voice even.

"Nay. Have you anything report?" Andechoriel sat with a sigh, reaching for his water skin. The rest of the group followed suite.

"No, I have been to the edge of the forest, but there has been no sign of any activity. I have not checked beyond the forest though." Faren lent back against the tree, gazing at the sky. It had been hard to keep the smugness out of his voice. Would they really fall for this? Were they really that dumb?

After ten minutes respite the group once more began their trek. All was silent as they made their way towards the rocky outcrop and the discovery that Faren knew all too well awaited them.

They reached the rocks. And following Andechoriel's instructions the Elves spread out to continue the search. Andechoriel was concentrating on his own search when a cry caught all their attention.

"Over here!" It was Burztasareiel, perched on a ledge half way up the rock face.

Andechoriel made his way to his fellow worrier's side. The sight that greeted him took his breath away.

Clothes and small items of personal effects were scattered across the sight. It looked at first glance as if all items of value had been taken. Burztasareiel knelt on one side and as Andechoriel moved to join him the other members of their party joined them.

Andechoriel closed his eyes momentarily, reciting a silent prayer for the fallen Elf. Once finished he began the grim task of searching the body. Once this grizzly task was finished he stood. "We need to get him back to Rivendell. King Thranduil will need to be told if his Captain's death. Thalon, take Curan, we need to make another litter. I want to get back as soon as possible."

He cast one more look at the body, sorrow evident on his face. He had only met this Elf once before. He had been accompanying Prince Legolas on a visit to see Lord Elrond's sons; although their acquaintance had only been short the other Elf had been pleasant enough and friendly. Prince Legolas had treated him like an old friend rather than a servant. He winced. The Prince would be devastated at this loss.

It was a very subdued group that made its way back through the forest. The loss of an immortal life is very hard to accept and come to terms with…

****

Earlier that day in Rivendell

The night had passed slowly and relatively peaceful for the inhabitants of Rivendell. JJust before dawn Elrond had isolated the bacteria that were causing Legolas' infection and fever. Now all he needed to do was find the right herb to kill the bacteria and then may be, just may be things could return to normal. Elrond gave a wry grin at that thought. Just what was normal for his sons and their friend? Trouble always found them no matter how careful they tried to be.

By mid morning Elrond could be found making his way to the Halls of Healing, a goblet of herbal tea held carefully in one hand. Knocking on the door to alert Glorfindel, he opened the door.

Glorfindel looked up from his task of sponging Legolas' face as Elrond made his way to the pallet, joining his friend.

"How is he?" He asked setting the tea down and reaching for Legolas' forehead.

"No change. His fever remains high, it's actually quite labile. He hasn't stirred once. Is that for the infection?" Glorfindel nodded towards the goblet.

"Yes, we need to get as much into him as possible. He will also need his wounds dressed with it as well."

With Glorfindel's help Legolas was gently lifted up to a slight angle. With Glorfindel supporting Legolas from behind with his body and his hands supporting the limp head, Elrond began spooning the liquid into the lax mouth. To Elrond's relief Legolas automatically swallowed the fluid instead of choking on it.

Once the tea was finished Glorfindel gently sat Legolas back against the pillows before reaching for a towel to wipe the excess potion from his hands. He stopped when he saw Elrond's puzzled look.

"What? The potion is sticky…" He was cut off mid flow.

"Where did you have your hands?" The urgency in Elrond's voice was clear.

"Either side of his head, below his ears. Why?" He could only watch as Elrond roughly pushed him aside.

Elrond turned the unresisting head towards him. His heart plummeted further as he saw the pink tinged fluid that was lazily seeping from the elegantly pointed ear. Looking up he met Glorfindel's look. "He is leaking spinal fluid; we must have dislodged a clot when we moved him. His head injuries are much worse than I thought." He gently prized each eye open. "His left eye is dilated, the right is normal. This is not good. Not good at all."

Silence filled the room once more, but this time it was not a peaceful silence. Tension hung like a cloud in the air….

Thank you to all my reviewers, it means a lot to me that you contact me.

****

Karri: I'm glad you like Glorfindel, He's one of my favourites too. Thanks for picking up the typo. I wrote this chapter at 4 in the morning and it kind of slipped by me. So thanks.

****

Jopru: I'm glad you like it. Is this soon enough for you? I will try to update every other day.

****

Shadow fox777: Does this mean you like it?

****

Elanor: Thank you, I thought that these two would have many years of working together and used to each other and their foibles. I'm glad it came across that well. Faren? You will have to wait and see. Big things coming!!!

****

Seriously wrong: Thank you for your review. I am doing my best, so please bare with me?


	5. 5

****

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one

Many thanks once again to my Beta Katy

Chapter five

Tense moment's passed; all Glorfindel could hear was the rapid beat of his own heart. Surely he had heard Elrond wrongly? He could not have spoken the words he had just heard. All he could do was shake his head as if to clear it as he numbly repeated. "Not good?"

A sigh was his own reply before his old friend spoke once more. "You heard right, Mellon Nin, I hate to admit it." He reached forwards once more and gently began to palpate Legolas' head, being careful not to press too hard. Glorfindel could only watch as Elrond expertly continued his examination, but he found he was praying once more to this Valor that his fears would be ungrounded. All he needed to do, though was look down at the pink tinged towel he still held clutched in his hands to realise his fears were very grounded.

It was confirmed when Elrond's hands stilled and a deep frown settled on his face. He turned once more to Glorfindel. "There is a break, right under this laceration. The swelling must have hidden it to an extent. I certainly did not feel it earlier. This changes things." He sat back once more watching the unconscious Prince.

"What can I do?" Both Elrond and Glorfindel had know Legolas for many years, looked upon his as a surrogate son after the number of times they had patched him up after some scrape or adventure.

"All we can do is carrying on as we are. It may be some time before he regains consciousness or it may be today. I am afraid it is just a matter of waiting. The fever worries me. Along with the skull fracture it makes the possibility of seizures greater than normal. We will have to be vigilant. We can not let his fever get too high. Thranduil needs to be informed; Legolas' injuries are too great not to inform him." Elrond raked his hands through his hair before continuing. "Ai!! How do I tell him this in a letter? That his only child may die or end up with damage to his brain? How do I do this?!!"

Glorfindel was shocked at the desperation he heard in his friend's voice, he was used to him being calm and in control. He had in fact only seen Elrond like this a few times; so few in fact that he could count them on one hand.

"We tell him the truth. No more No less. Anything else will cause only greater problems. Then we wait. Legolas will need us to be strong. Whatever happens both he and Thranduil will need us to be there for them not despairing in a corner." He reached for Elrond and squeezed his shoulder in support.

Elrond gave a tired smile. "You are right as usual, Mellon Nin. What would I do with out you here?"

"Go grey? Kill your sons? Go mad? Any number of things, but I am here so please, do not contemplate any of those things or I just might beat you to them!" Glorfindel's efforts were rewarded with a weak chuckle.

"Hannon le, Glorfindel. A truer friend I could never have wished for." He stood. "Will you remain with the prince while I see to sending a letter to Thranduil? I really do not want Legolas left alone and would prefer it was just us until my sons arrive. I am sure we will be supplanted then. Legolas will not know what has hit him."

"I will stay, never fear." A full rather evil grin flashed across Glorfindel's face. "How long do you think they will mother him for?"

"Longer than normal I would think, seeing as this time he was not even with them. But I do not think they will touch Thranduil's mothering. He may just carry out his threat and lock Legolas in his room and throw away the key." They both laughed at the images this comment brought to mind.

"Aye, but knowing this little one he would not be safely locked away for long." Still chuckling at Glorfindel's comment Elrond left the room.

Still smiling Glorfindel sat back down on the side of the pallet and reached for the cloth that was waiting in the bowl. "Now, Penneth, you will not keep us waiting too long will you? You know how impatient both your Ada and Estel are. They may tear Imladris apart if you insist on them waiting." The last thought caused him to sigh as he settled into his vigil once more.

It took some time for Elrond to write the letter to his satisfaction. He did not think he had ever written such a difficult letter before in his long life time. To have to write it to an old friend did not help either. Then once the letter was ready he had to choose a messenger he could trust; bearing in mind Thranduil's warning. In the end he chose an old comrade from his childhood. He knew he could trust Thalen with his life. Thalen accepted the task with out question. Nor did he comment at Elrond's instructions to make his way to Lothlorien before cutting across country to Mirkwood.

Thalen left with Elrond's entreaty to be vigilant ringing in his ears. As for Elrond, as he watched the other Elf leave he felt guilty, doubly so. Firstly for making Thalen go by a longer route and also for the letter he was carrying. He just hoped that when Thranduil opened the letter he would not be alone. Elrond knew how much he would hate to receive one like it, but an only son?

As Thalen disappeared Elrond turned and made his way back to the Hall of Healing and his charge there. He found Glorfindel in the same spot that he had left him.

"All done. The message has gone. Go eat. I will stay here, when you return I will do the same. We will both need to rest." As Glorfindel left the room without arguing Elrond settled himself in the position he had just vacated and took up the job of sponging his patient's face.

An hour later he was rejoined by Glorfindel and they changed places once more. Dusk was falling as Elrond made his way through the empty hallways. Normally meals were taken in the Hall of Fire but it was too late for that so he made his way towards the kitchen. Opening the door he was met by the warm welcoming aroma of baking bread. His stomach gave a loud grumble reminding him that he had not eaten since the night before.

Proceeding further into the kitchen he was met by the cook, a warm welcoming smile in place. "Good evening, Lord Elrond. Lord Glorfindel asked that I prepare some food for you, would you like me to arrange for it to be taken to your study?"

"No, thank you, Calenli, I will eat here if that is acceptable with you?" Now he was here, with the aroma of cooking food his stomach would not stop it's protest that he eat/ At Calanli's insistence he was ushered to the table and made to sit.

Food was gathered and within minutes Elrond was contentedly eating whilst passing pleasantries with Calenli. He could only smile as they reminisced about all the times his sons and Legolas had 'raided' the kitchen in the middle of the night.

Calenli could only smile at the speed with which the food was being consumed by his Lord. Glorfindel had been the same, as they talked he gathered together a collection of fresh fruits to serve as desert. Once Elrond had finished all on his plate, the desert appeared before him like magic.

Elrond was half way through this when they heard the sound of running feet. Elrond had just made it tom his feet when the door was flung open and one of his junior healers, panic etched on his face ran in. "My Lord….. Prince Legolas…. You must come!"

Elrond did not need telling twice. What ever was happening Glorfindel has sent for help. He left the other healer gaping after him as he ran…. RAN to the Hall of Healing.

The room was in utter chaos when he arrived. Four other healers had joined Glorfindel. Three were trainees and taking shouted orders from the older Elf. The five of them were huddled around the single pallet. It became clear to Elrond as he moved further into the room just what exactly was happening. Legolas was having a seizure.

An Elf held each limb, trying desperately to keep their patient on the pallet. Glorfindel was doing his best to make sure Legolas was breathing with no difficulties, but was having trouble as the force of each muscle contraction arched the tense body off the pallet. As Elrond reached Glorfindel's side he could see the Legolas' jaw was clamped shut, the muscles bunched and standing proud of the skin, showing how strong the seizure was. Blood and drool combined to dribble down his chin. Elrond winced in sympathy as he made his way over to the herb table; it was obvious that Legolas had bitten his tongue with the force of the spasm wracking his body.

He wasted no time and once he had the paste ready and at the consistency he needed he made his way back to the pallet. "I need him on his left side."

This action was carried out without preamble and within moments Elrond was giving the younger Elf the medicine he needed. Unfortunately there was only one way he could give the treatment, if they tried to give it orally then they would only have greater problems and possibly cause Legolas more injuries; Elrond was just grateful that Legolas was still unconscious, he would have been mortally embarrassed other wise. They all waited tense for the herbs to take effect.

Legolas' body gave one giant convulsion that dislodged the Elf on his left leg; sending him crashing to the floor. He then went completely limp, all animation leaving his as the fit ended. They all took a moment and a deep breath to regain their composure.

"Thank you for your help. It may be best if at least one of you remains near. We may need help again, but for now that will be all. Deanol you will need to have some one take a look at you, that was quiet a fall you took." Deanol nodded his agreement and at the dismissal the four Elves bowed and left the room, leaving just Glorfindel and Legolas with Elrond as he washed his hands.

Elrond looked up from the wash bowl before taking a towel and wiping his hands. "Well, now he has had one fit he will in all likelihood have more. I will prepare a tea, he will need it six hourly and if he fits. It will hopefully keep them at bay." He gave a deep sigh. "I really do not want to have to dose him in that way again. It is degrading, effective yes, but degrading." It was then that noticed the growing red stain on Legolas' right thigh.

Working together once more, they had the dressing removed within seconds. Neither could stop the wince that crossed their faces. The stitches that Elrond had so carefully treated the wound with had been ripped from the wound. It was bleeding heavily once more and the surrounding skin looked a deep red and very angry.

"Elbereth! I will need to pack this, I could not even begin to re-stitch, and the infection is too great. We will have to wait for the infection to pass. Can this get any worse?" Elrond was once more gathering all the herbs and roots he would once again need.

It took half an hour to re-treat the wound for Elrond to be happy with it. Once they had Legolas re-settled on the freshly made pallet, Elrond gently brushed the loose, tangled hair from the pale face. It was a relief to see the young Elf relaxed once more.

Glorfindel took Elrond's place as he moved once more to the table and began to prepare a kettle of tea. He made enough to treat Legolas through the next day. He really did not know how Legolas would be able to cope with much more strain, at least he cold reduce the chances of him fitting.

The night passed in a blur. Between the two of them they kept Legolas comfortable. Every hour they would make sure Legolas was given fluids. Dehydration would only cause more harm added along side the fever that had yet to break.

Morning found Glorfindel asleep on one of the other pallets in the room. They had taken it in turns to get some rest, but neither would leave the room. To both of their dismay Legolas' condition remained unchanged.

A tentative knock at the door brought Glorfindel to awareness and he sat up quickly, watching as Elrond crossed to the door and opened it. To reveal Calenli, arms laden with a tray full of food. He swept through the door and sweeping aside the herbs and roots on the table set down the tray. "Breakfast, My Lord's. I thought you might like to stay here with the Prince. How is he?" The concern was heart felt and genuine. All in Rivendell loved Legolas, almost as much as those in Mirkwood.

"The same, no change at all. Thank you, Mellon, for the food. I was going to come and talk to you later, could you make a weak broth for the Prince? Valor knows when he last ate and he will need nourishment to help fight this infection." Elrond was quickly dividing the food.

"Of course, that will be no problem. Would a weak, milky porridge help until the noon day meal?"

"Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you." Elrond had no chance to say any more, he could only watch as the other Elf left the room just as quickly as he had entered. Glorfindel's chuckle echoed in the room and Elrond found himself joining in. The cook never stayed in one place longer than a minute.

They had just finished their meal when Calenli returned a bowl in his hand. Passing it to Elrond he lifted the now empty tray and with Elrond's thanks once more ringing in his ears left the room.

The day continued. One by one the search parties returned. All empty handed and with no news to report, until night fell once again. Only one group had yet to return.

Night slowly became morning. Legolas still remained deeply unconscious, much to Elrond's dismay. His wounds showed no signs of healing, which was another worry. Sounds from outside caught Elrond's attention.

Rising he left the Hall of Healing, leaving Glorfindel to watch Legolas. A large crowd had gathered in the square outside, but they parted to allow Elrond through. It revealed Andechoriel's party, laden with a litter. The litter contained a covered body. As Elrond moved to Andechoriel's side no one noticed the figure that slipped away, heading in the direction of the Hall of Healing…


	6. 6

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one

Once again many thanks to Katy my Beta. Without her this story would still be a spark in my mind.

Chapter Six

Glorfindel continued to care for Legolas once Elrond had left the room. Yes, he was interested in what was happening outside, but he also knew it was important if not more so that he stay here with the young Prince. He knew without a doubt that Elrond would tell him what was happening when he got back.

He busied himself slicing and preparing roots and herbs once more, readying the poultice they had been using to treat Legolas' sword wounds. Once this was ready he gathered fresh bandages and crossed to the side of the pallet that Legolas lay upon.

Once the soiled thigh bandages had been removed, Glorfindel cleaned the wound. If anything once the stale herb paste had been wiped away from the wound, it looked to be even more infected than the day before. Giving a low whistle he found himself talking to his unresponsive friend. "Well, Legolas let us get this sorted and redressed. Seeing this it is no wonder you still have a fever. We should be grateful you are still unconscious and in no pain. This would surely be painful."

It looked very painful indeed. The skin around the wound was a deep shiny red and the thigh itself was twice the size it should be. The skin looked taught, as if it would split at any moment. Glorfindel knew without a doubt that Elrond would need to take another look at this wound. They also needed to find out why Legolas' Elven healing abilities were not working.

Glorfindel made swift work of treating the wound, quickly spreading the herb paste before reaching for the fresh bandage, ready and waiting on the bedside.

Glorfindel was so absorbed in what he was doing that he did not notice the dark shape that slipped silently through the open window. The figure made absolutely no sound as it hugged the wall, keeping well out of Glorfindel's line of sight. The figure stopped when Glorfindel reached for a pin to secure the bandage in place; it watched as he washed his hands before moving onto the wound in Legolas' side.

Once Glorfindel was once again occupied, the figure continued on its way across the room. A small evil grin crossed the features as it took in the contents of the herb table. Placed to one side, luckily the nearest side to him was a pestle and mortar made of dark wood, normally used for crushing herbs. Taking the pestle the pestle in hand he hefted it, testing the weight. It would do nicely. Moving closer to the Elf whose back was in front of him and hefted the pestle, bringing it down sharply on the back of Glorfindel's unprotected head.

Glorfindel slumped soundlessly to the floor.

Without even looking at the still figure on the pallet, the figure began searching the room, looking for the young Prince's pack. He found it eventually, tucked safely out of the way under the herb table. He slipped the straps over his shoulder and had just turned away when he stopped. Turning back once again, this time he looked at the still figure. This would be too easy and perfect. Reaching for a spare pillow from, the pallet nearest to him, he moved towards the injured Elf, he was just about to cover Legolas' face and smother him, when a sound outside the door stopped him in his tracks. Discarding the pillow on the floor he turned and just as silently as he had entered he left the room.

Elrond, meanwhile, had taken Andechoriel to his study to hear his report. The b

Body had been taken to the House of Preparation, to be readied for burial. The rest of the crowd had been dismissed. It was into this milling crowd that a figure slipped. No noticed that he had been missing as he once again joined his friends.

Half an hour later Elrond was once more making his way to the House of Healing. He had a very heavy heart. His decision to warn Thranduil of Loromaire's disappearance had proven to be the correct one, now he would have to inform him of his captain's death.

Unease began to niggle at the edges of his awareness. The nearer he got to his destination, the more the feeling grew. He was just about to enter the building when he realised what he was feeling; or rather what he was hearing. IIt was the trees. The trees were moaning. While Elrond could not converse with the trees as well as a wood Elf could; and Legolas in particular, he could listen to the, as could every Elf if they took the time.

He closed his eyes and calmed his rapid breathing, letting peace take over. Within moments his eyes popped open and he hurried into the Hall of Healing. The trees had been calling a warning, practically shouting that the Prince was in danger. They Begged for Elrond to help the Prince. He decided he would have to ponder more on that revelation at a later point. The trees thought of Legolas as their Prince? Legolas was a constant source of surprise. What a roller coaster ride Thranduil must have had raising him! He, Elrond, certainly did not envy him one bit. Legolas was unique even for an Elf.

He reached the corridor that led to the small room that they had placed the Prince in. much to his surprise the guard he had placed outside the room was still in place. He turned as Elrond hurried to his side. He stood further to attention as Elrond reached for the door. "Lord Elrond, is there a problem?"

Elrond's reply was terse as he pushed the door open. "Yes." He was pleased when he saw the guard reach for his sword as he followed him into the room.

Once again Elrond was not prepared for what he found. Glorfindel lay in a heap on the floor. But that was not all. The reason for the trees distress was all too evident. Legolas was once more ion the grip of a seizure. Although from first glance he could see it was not as bad as the previous had been. He turned to the guard, noting that he had automatically gone to help the fallen Balrog Slayer.

"Forget him! I need help here!" Elrond did not mean for it to come out so sharply, it was just common sense speaking. Glorfindel was safe on the floor. No further harm could come to him. Legolas, thought, was still on the pallet and could just as easily fall with the force of each muscle contraction. The look of shock on the guards face would have been comical at any other time. But Elrond did not have the time. "Hold him down for me. I need to get some tea into him. Try your best to keep him on the bed."

The guard moved tot the pallet and tentatively held Legolas' arms. The force of the next convulsion easily ripped the Prince from his arms. "Do not be scared, take a firm hold. He will not be hurt."

This time the guards grip was stronger. Elrond took the goblet of tea and between the two of them

They gradually fed Legolas the tea around each convulsion, until eventually the goblet was empty. All they could do then was hold onto Legolas until the herbs took effect.

Once Legolas was again lax on the pallet, Elrond moved to kneel next to Glorfindel where he lay on the floor. Two fingers reached tentatively for the carotid pulse on the pale throat. He released a breath he had not realised he was holding. Glorfindel's pulse was strong and steady. As he turned his old friend over he noticed the silver red blood that had clotted over the Elf's right ear.

He gently touched the area, noting the hard lump that was all too evident. He quickly checked Glorfindel's pupil reactions. For once the Valor seemed to be listening; Glorfindel's pupils reacted normally and were of equal size. Elrond smiled in reassurance at the guard. "He will be alright; it is just a minor head injury. Help me get him on a pallet." At the other Elf's nod, they gently moved Glorfindel from the floor.

Once they had him settled Elrond turned once more to the guard, breathing deeply to control his anger. He could not stop the coldness in his voice as he asked. "What happened? You were given explicit instructions to guard the Prince. Do you really want me to have to tell King Thranduil that his son has died whilst he was being guarded by you? Would you really let Rivendell down so badly?"

It was not often that an Elven guard could be taken aback. This was one of them. The guards jaw literally dropped to the floor as his Lord continued. "And my healers were are they? I implicitly instructed that at least one of them stay close, in case of need." Footsteps could be heard hurrying down the corridor and one of the healers from the day before skidded to a halt in the open door. "Now you show your face!"

"Lord Elrond?" Deanol's voice was hesitant.

"What?" He was tired, he was worried and just for one moment it was just all too much.

"We have been cleaning Captain Loromaire's body. We think you should see what we have found."

Elrond tiredly pinched his nose. "Let me get this right. Are you telling me that you have deserted live patients in preference of a dead one?" His voice was dripping ice.

"My Lord?" Deanol could hear both the exasperation and the exhaustion in Elrond's voice. "Has something happened?"

"Yes! Yes, 'something has happened'! While you have been treating a dead Elf and the guards have been guarding an empty corridor Lord Glorfindel has been attacked and Prince Legolas has had an unsupervised seizure!" He was really beginning to warm to his subject, anger once more coursing through him.

"Are they alright?" The shock that colour Deanol's voice calmed Elrond in a way nothing else could have.

"Yes. Glorfindel has a minor concussion, he should regain consciousness soon. I think the reason for Legolas' seizure was because Glorfindel could not give him the herbal tea. He has had it now and settled again. I just wish I knew what has happened here." He looked around the room, noting for the first time the unused herbs, the bandages that had been set out ready and not yet used. He took a step towards Legolas only to stop when his foot connected with something on the floor.

Elrond looked down, puzzled. He was even more confused when he saw what it was rolling on the floor. It was pestle. He bent to pick it up, seeing immediately the dry blood present on it. Elrond knew without a doubt that it had been used on his friend. He placed it once more on the table, noting idly that Deanol was picking up a pillow from the floor, but did not think any thing of it.

Elrond began once more checking over the young Prince, noting the fresh bandage on the thigh, but the lack of dressing on the wound on his side. With Deanol's assistance he began treating his patient. Neither saw the guard, a relieved look on his face as he retreated from the room.

They had just finished dressing the wound ion Legolas' head when a groan from behind them brought them around to face the other pallet. "Glorfindel!"

To be continued….

****

Many thanks to all my reviewers, your encouragement means an awful lot to me.

Aranel of Mirkwood: I'm glad you think so. Thank you.

****

Jopru: I'm glad you like the chapter. You don't like Faren? I wonder why? Evil cliffies? Moi?? Don't you like them?

****

Amon-ra 1996: Are you a fan of Egypt by any chance? I love the name! I'm glad you like the story I hope you continue to do so. I know Poor Legolas. Now what more can I do to him? The twins and Estel will be here soon so don't worry!!

****

Gemini969: Thank you

****

Darlin'DarlaDawg: Keep reading I promise all will be explained. Bad you don't know the half of what I have planned for him!

****

Gozilla: Thank you.

****

Shadow fox777: Congratulations! That's brilliant, but just what is barrel racing or don't I want to know? :P. Another horse lover!! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

****

Iccle fairy: I was just as privileged, trust me! I'm just glad you like it. As Katy my Beta knows, I was a little worried. What's wrong with Faren? Why don't people like him? Another who doesn't like cliffies? What a shame I have more up my sleeve. Why are you worried about Glorfindel I wonder? Just wait until Estel and Thranduil get together! Then he will be mothered!! I like him being coddled and mothered too. Thank you.


	7. 7

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one

Thank you to my cohort, great friend and beta, Katy. To whom you should thank for the very existence of this story.

Chapter Seven

Elrond spun around on his heels, all thoughts concerning Legolas' state of healing, or rather lack of it, fleeing momentarily as he made his way to his friend's side.

The groan ended with glazed blue eyes blinking open, only to close again with another groan. "Careful, Mellon Nin; you will have quite a headache that was a hard blow that you took."

Blue eyes sprang open once more before squinting at Elrond. "Blow?" The confusion was all too evident in Glorfindel's voice.

"What do you remember?" Elrond felt concern rush through him, what if the blow had been even harder than he had thought?

"Remember?" Glorfindel's voice was vague, causing Elrond's heart to thump harder and faster than before. "I was… I was… Legolas!" Only Elrond's hand on his shoulder kept him on the pallet. "I was treating Legolas. What happened?"

Elrond could only, once again sigh. "We were rather hoping that you could tell us that. I found you unconscious on the floor. It would appear that you had been struck from behind." A ghost of a smile crossed his tired features. "With rather an unusual weapon." The smile widened at the familiar quirked eyebrow and puzzled frown combined. "I must ask you, old friend, to stay far away from it in future." It felt good to be able to tease Glorfindel. Tease him and come out on top. His fellow Elf could rival the Twin's when it came to jesting and playing practical jokes.

The frown grew deeper and Elrond could only laugh out loud. "It was the pestle, Glorfindel. Who ever hit you used the pestle."

"Oh. But why?"

Elrond could not answer that question. "I do not know. When I got here you were unconscious and Legolas was having another seizure. He is fine." He held his friend down once more as he tried once again to rise. "It was a minor fit, caused more I think because of the fever and the fact you could not give him the tea. Deanol is with him. Why were you attacked and Legolas left unharmed? Why as Loromaire is dead…"

"Loromaire is dead?" Elrond was relieved to note that Glorfindel's voice was stronger and calmer than it had been.

"Yes, that was Andechoriel and his men returning earlier. They found him in the rocks on the edge of Rivendell. He said his things had been spread about, that it looked as if he had been robbed. But that does not sound right. If he was guarding Legolas… I need to take another look at Legolas' letter."

Elrond stood and made his way over to the herb table, knowing full well, that he had put the pack beneath the table, safely out of the way. He had felt the need to keep the pack near to Legolas… "It is not there."

"Pardon?" Glorfindel may be giving the impression outwardly that he was feeling better, but his head was really letting him know that it was not happy.

"The pack is gone." Elrond was giving the rest of the room a quick once over, before returning to sit once again by the side of Legolas' pallet. He dismissed Deanol thoughtfully, just sitting and watching the completely unaware Prince.

"I think we both admit that there is something going on here." Elrond simply stated. "I think we may have a traitor here in Rivendell. It is the only explanation. Why else would you have been attacked and Legolas' pack taken? And if who ever it were here, why leave Legolas? Ai, I wish I could look at that letter!" Frustration coloured his voice.

Glorfindel managed to sit up without his head exploding at the pressure. "Then you will be glad to know I still have it?"

The astonished look on Elrond's face made the headache worth it. "You do? But…"

"I just never got around to putting it back into his pack." A small shrug and wry smile. "Every time I tried, something happened. In the end I just put it into my pocket. Then I forgot about it." He pulled the crumpled parchment from his pocket and handed it to Elrond.

"You! You…" Elrond could not seem to find the right words.

Glorfindel smiled through the throbbing of his head. He did enjoy seeing the normally composed Elda so wrong footed. It happened so seldom that when it did occur it was to be cherished. He took his hand back. "You do not want this then?"

Elrond's answering growl was all Glorfindel needed to heat and he released the parchment with a wince as the movement jostled his head. He deliberately avoided Elrond's gaze, sighing in relief as the other Elf turned away. Once Elrond's back faced him, he closed his eyes wishing the pain well away.

They sprang back open at the terse. "Here." A quirked eyebrow caused Elrond to say. "It is for the headache that I am sure you will not admit to having. Now, drink!"

He drank the tea, wincing at the bitterness of the herb, before watching his friend re read the missive from Thranduil. Then Elrond sat back, gazing at the unresponsive Prince as if he would suddenly wake up and tell them everything. Glorfindel found himself wishing fervently that this would happen. They were disappointed.

"All I can think of at present is that we do have a mole, a traitor. Someone here is working with those threatening the Prince in Mirkwood. Only Legolas can tell us if Loromaire was with him when he entered Rivendell. Someone has gone to a lot of trouble to arrange all of this. Andechoriel was certain the scene looked like a disturbed robbery. But then, stealing Legolas' pack. Why? What were they after?" Elrond's tone was pensive, questions only leading to more unanswered questions. Why did he have the feeling he was missing something big? Very big?

"Well, if it _is_ Thranduil's letter, they will know by now that they do not have it. That also means Legolas is in even more danger. We may also be, if they think we have any idea of what is going on." Glorfindel could only breathe a sigh of relief as his headache finally receded to a manageable level.

"I know. We need to be more careful who we choose to help us. I want the guard changing. I do not want to take chances and he was in the vicinity when you were attacked. I also think that I will pull Erestor from his normal duties to help us here. I think that two of us, at least, should stay with Legolas at all times." Elrond reached to touch Legolas' forehead, once more, wincing as he felt the heat radiating from the younger Elf.

"And that brings us to yet another mystery." He reached for the bowl that had been forgotten next to the pallet. The water was stone cold. Rising once more he crossed to the door, he asked the guard to find Erestor and ask him to come to the healing wing. He then crossed to the fire and changed the cold with fresh warm water before returning to the young Princes' side and beginning to tepid sponge Legolas once more.

"What mystery?" Although Glorfindel felt a lot better than he had he still felt a little out of it.

"Why after three days Legolas' Elven healing abilities have not kicked in? The wounds I re-dressed seem to have deteriorated instead of beginning to heal." Legolas continued to give no sign of even knowing they were with him.

"Yes! You need to look at his thigh. When I re-dressed it, well it looked dreadful. The infection…." This time Glorfindel made it into a fully upright position before pausing to sit on the side of the pallet as black spots and bright super nova's filled his line of sight. He was both relieved and nauseous when his vision cleared.

"Take it easy, Mellon Nin." Elrond reached to steady him. "Still nauseous?" The tight lips and green tinge told all. "Deep breathes, Glorfindel, you know the drill. In through your nose, nice and deep. Then out through your mouth nice and slowly." He watched his friend as he followed his instructions. By the sixth repetition, Glorfindel's green tinged face had returned to normal. Thank the Valor for the old healer who had realised that not all nausea needed treatment with herbs, at least not at first. Yes, it did not always work, but six times out of ten it did. This was one of those times.

Once Glorfindel's stomach had completely settled Elrond continued as if nothing had happened. "Now, what is wrong with Legolas' thigh wound?"

"The infection is a lot worse. It has spread to into the surrounding tissue." At Elrond's deep frown he continued. "The thigh is twice its normal size. I just do not know what could be causing…" A loud knock on the door stopped him mid flow, causing both Elves to go on the alert. The door opened to reveal the dark haired Erestor.

"You wanted to see me?" Elrond could only grin as the ink stained fingers agitatedly brushed loose hair from his face. It was obvious to all in the room that the scholar had been deep in the archive library… again. When ever Erestor 'disappeared' that was the first place to look. He could vanish for days if he really wanted to.

"Erestor, come, sit down." As the other Elf sat down, they began to tell him all that had happened.A new, fresh perspective could only help them…

Further into Rivendell, eager hands reached for the stolen pack. This had been the first time that he had been able to get away on his own since they had first returned…

Dwarf expletives turned the air blue as he realised the item he had gone to all the trouble to attain was not in fact where it aught to be. This would make things a lot more difficult. He would need to think this through a lot more …

The visitor's horn sounded through out Rivendell, drawing both the Elf and his fellow worriers from what ever jobs they had been doing, to see just who the visitors were……

To Be Continued….

Reply to reviewers.

****

Coolio02: Thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy.

****

Shadow Fox777: I have. I have!!

****

Deana: Thank you. I am glad you are enjoying it.

****

Gozilla: Thank you!

****

Angelbird 12241: I am glad you are enjoying this.

Gwyn: Thank you, I am glad you are still on tender hooks. I was hoping that would come over. I am working on the mistakes etc, so bare with me, please? Why is it we all like Legolas in Peril fics?

****

Gemini696: Grin, here you go!!

****

Lady Lenna: He was tired and looking after Legolas! I am so glad you like it though. Don't worry they are coming…..

****

Amon-ra 1996: Thank you. It's easy to snap in such situations. Trust me! I have seen cool calm collected Doctor's suddenly turn into Devils when things don't go the way they want them to. I am glad you are still hooked.

Iccle fairy: Very bad headache! Really? Elrond's stressed every where? Hmm, must be a trend! Don't you like cliffies???? Thank you. Luvu, too!!!


	8. 8

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one

Thank you to my Beta Katy, you are the greatest!

Chapter eight

Silence filled the room, as the three friends sat pensive. Elrond and Glorfindel had just finished explaining to Erestor what had been happening. Much to Glorfindel's great displeasure at one certain point in the narrative, Erestor had burst out into peels of laughter.

"You… you mean to tell me that you, Glorfindel, the Great Balrog Slayer; was taken from behind? Hit on the head like a novice? Just wait until the Twin…" He caught sight of the glower on Glorfindel's face and hurriedly changed tact. "Yes, well. So basically, the Prince and you are in all likelihood in danger. Loromaire is dead; we have someone in Rivendell who almost certainly knows a lot more than we do. Have you called your son's home, Elrond?"

"Yes. I do not think they would forgive me if I had not. I expect them within the next forty-eight hours."

"Good. That will help." Elrond arched his eyebrow at the scholar's statement. "The more we have here to look after you all, who we know we can trust the better. How long do you think the Prince will be in his coma?"

Glorfindel's jaw dropped. "Coma? But I thought he was just unconscious…"

"At first, yes. But the longer he remained thus? I had been hoping he would return to us, but alas. To answer your question, Erestor, I do not know. We know his injury is great, the head injury and fracture are enough to give great cause for concern. But the infection is worrying, the ongoing fever and fits with no end to the cycle are enough to make me want to get…." The visitor's bell rang out across Rivendell.

Glorfindel stood, wavering slightly. "We are expecting no visitors, do you want me to go and see who it is?"

Elrond gave his old comrade a sharp, knowing look. "No, Mellon Nin, I want you to stay here with Erestor. You need time to recover from that blow."

Glorfindel's lips pursed into what looked suspiciously like a pout. Elrond shook his head; no he had to be imagining things. He turned to leave the room.

As Elrond made his way into the courtyard he noticed the small group of warriors that had gathered to greet the new arrivals. He was pleased, his warriors were well trained.

The sound of hearing hoof beats warned him of the impending arrivals and he made his way nearer to the group.

Four horses turned the corner at great speed. Not slowing down at all as they neared the group.

A large grin, broad with relief made its way across Elrond's face. He did not understand but he would only thank which ever of the Valor responsible for this miracle.

"Ada!" His youngest son did not even wait for his horse to slow to a stop before he had flung himself from his back. "We came as soon as we heard. What has happened?"

"Estel? But how?" The pleasure and pride in Elrond's voice was clear to all. "Mae Govannen, Ion Nin's. You do not know how pleased I am to see you." He turned to the third Elf. "Mae Govannen, Haldir. It is a pleasure to see you again."

The blond Elf bowed. "Mae Govannen, Lord Elrond. Lady Galadriel did not wish for your sons to travel alone, in light of the news we received. She also asked me to extend to you any help I can offer."

Elrond should have known. His Mother in Law would want to know what was happening, also. But for her to send her lead March Warden? It made him wonder what she may have seen in her mirror…

"Come, you must be tired. Faren? Please see to my sons horses?" The worrier took control of the beasts leading them away to the stables. "We will speak in side." With an arm around Elrohir and Estel's shoulder's he led them into the Last Homely House, heading for his study. He needed to speak to them away from the Hall of Healing.

Once they were sat comfortably with hot tea in their hands he sat back. This was going to be hard. He took a steady breath. To be beaten by Elladan.

"Ada, what is going on? All that your letter said was to get back here. That there was trouble. What trouble? All looks peaceful."

"Elladan, you should know that looks can be deceiving. Did you see the storm four nights ago?" They all nodded. "Well, the next morning Andechoriel's group found an injured Elf on the edge of the forest. He was badly injured, very badly injured. They brought him back. It was Legolas, I am afraid."

Estel gasped, his dear friend was badly hurt? "How badly hurt, Ada?"

"Badly. He has a fractured skull and a very severe head wound to go with it. He also has some very deep sword wounds. Unfortunately the wounds have become very badly infected."

It was Elladan who asked. "But his healing abilities?"

"Are for some reason not working. Since he has been here Legolas has had two fits, one very, very bad. He has a high fever that we can not break. But the worst part of all is that he has not regained consciousness. Legolas is currently in a coma; we can only be patient and try to help him recover." His voice broke as he finished speaking and he took a sip of his own tea.

Estel was about to stand and leave the room when Elrond caught his arm. "Wait. That is not all. We found a letter in Legolas' pack from his father. Thranduil warned that there has been some sort of plot to kill Legolas. Apparently they have tried and failed twice. Thranduil sent him here with a guard for protection."

"Well, he did not do a good job of looking after Legolas." Elrohir's voice was bitter. He would be speaking to this guard who had failed his friend…

"Loromaire is dead, Elrohir. He was found yesterday." Elrond's own voice was sharp, causing Elrohir to wince as he realised he had just criticised an old acquaintance who could no longer speak for himself. Loromaire had, in all probability, given his own life to save the life of his Prince.

"I am sorry, Ada."

"No problem, Ion nin. This is a shock for you. Since reading the letter, Glorfindel and I have been looking after Legolas to minimise any risk of attack. It almost failed. Glorfindel was attacked this morning. He had been knocked unconscious. He is fine. Just not happy at what happened. They, who ever they are, stole Legolas' pack."

"Why?" Haldir sat forward frowning.

"We think they were after the letter."

"You have a traitor?" The March Wardens voice was icy calm.

"Yes, we believe so. Too much has been happening for it to be otherwise. I want at least two of us with Legolas at all times. At the moment his safety is paramount. Once he wakens we will hopefully find out more of what has been happening. But until then…." A knock at the door interrupted him.

A servant opened the door looking to Elrond. "Lord Elrond? Lord Glorfindel has asked that you go to the Halls of Healing. He said it was urgent…" The room emptied so quickly that only a very stunned Elf was left in the room…

All that Estel could think as he followed his father as they made for the healing wing was that this could not be happening. That Legolas would be alright. That Legolas was always alright, no matter what kind of situation the beautiful Elf found himself in, he always managed to come through. The thought that this could be the time that that did not happen did not bare thinking about. The thought of Middle Earth without the Prince did not, could not become a reality. Not if Estel had anything to say about the matter.

The sight he saw when he got into the room then was one he could never, ever have anticipated. For as his father left his line of sight he was faced with…. Glorfindel and Erestor fighting Legolas! But… but…

Elladan ran into him from behind, knocking him to the floor as he rushed to his father. It was Elrond's voice that finally cleared the shocked fog from Estel's mind.

"He is seizing! Elladan, on the table at the far side is a goblet of herbs, I need them!! Estel, I need you to hold Legolas' legs. I need especially for you to try and keep the right leg from further hurt." Estel ran to the pallet and carried out his father's orders.

He was surprised at just how strong Legolas was. It took all his strength to hold the normally graceful limbs. The force of each contraction made it hard for Estel to keep holding on as he watched his brother and father struggle tom give Legolas the medication between each contraction having to wait for each slackening of the jaw before they could open the Prince's mouth.

By the time they could all let go of Legolas, they were exhausted

"Are you alright, Estel? I did not mean to knock you over; I needed to get to Father." Elladan was looking him over worried he may have hurt his younger brother.

"I am fine! Legolas…"

"No you are not you are bleeding!" Elladan caught his hands trying to see what had caused the bleeding. Elrond came to join them, satisfied that for the moment Legolas was calm. "What happened?" Elrohir appeared with water and cloths to clean the wounds.

"It is not my blood!" Estel had to make them understand. "Legolas, it is his. See? It is silver…" Now they took the time they could see the silver tint all too well. Elrond returned to the pallet.

"Eru! It is his thigh again. I was hoping we could prevent this happening." With Estel's help he quickly stripped the leg of its rapidly soaking bandage. At the sight of the wound loud gasps of horror could be heard in the room. Even Glorfindel closed his eyes against the sight and he had seen it recently.

Rather than being just infected the wound was know filled with a mixture of fresh blood and green puss. Even the smell was overpowering. Elrond quickly cleaned the blood and puss away, needing to see the wound. This was bad, no this was worse than he could have imagined. If this carried on Legolas could loose his leg, if not his life to this infection. As he reached for the herbs to pack the wound, Estel's puzzled voice made him stop.

"Ada? Should Legolas' skin have this purple tint to it?"

He looked to where Estel was pointing. There just as the skin gave way to muscle was a purple tint to the skin, giving off a metallic sheen. He looked to Glorfindel.

"None of that was their earlier. The wound was infected and swollen, but no puss and no colour change." Glorfindel's voice was sure and emphatic.

"I need to get some samples. We need to know what this is. This is more than just a fever and infection. Poison?" He knew he was talking to himself as he reached for the knife to take the samples, but all in the room, apart from Haldir, were used to this.

Once he had his sample and the wound was once more wrapped with a pressure dressing he left the room to go to his study to begin the long process of finding out what this was.

Half an hour later Glorfindel was heading towards his bedchamber. He needed to bath and change clothes. Now that they had back up he could take the time to care for himself the dry blood on the side of his head was beginning to itch.

"Lord Glorfindel!" He could have groaned.

"Yes, Andechoriel?" The younger Elf looked flustered, something Glorfindel was not used to.

"I have just found this, my Lord." This was Legolas pack. Although it was not in the same condition as he last had seen it.

"Where did you find this?"

"Just beside the stables. We go out tomorrow on patrol so I was readying my horse and pack. It was covered by leaves. But, Lord Glorfindel, I gave this to you and…"

"It was lost." How to explain the situation _without _explaining the situation.

"Oh." The puzzlement in Andechoriel's voice was like a siren call.

"It was removed by the servants and they could not recall where they put it." Lying through his teeth, Glorfindel tried to retrieve the situation. It worked.

"I see. My Lord, how is Prince Legolas?" Andechoriel was joined by the rest of his group.

"Very ill, I am afraid. Still unconscious." If the 'mole' thought Legolas could not tell them any thing

May be they could gain some time.

"I am sorry to hear that. I will add him to my prayers." The rest of his group nodded and moved away, leaving only one near to the Lord and worrier.

"Thank you that will help. I will take this to Lord Elrond. My thanks for getting this to me."

As Glorfindel left no one noticed the smug grin that crossed Faren's face. So the Brat Princeling was ill and unconscious still. If he cold be silenced before he could talk, the matter would not matter. The situation could be saved. Oh, yes, he was going to enjoy this. After all the Brat had put him through and he would have his revenge once and for all……

To Be Continued

Mwa ha ha!!

Reply to reviews:

****

Elanoe8: Wow. You like it that much. Thank you. Can I stop bouncing now? I am afraid it's my nursing past coming to the fore with Glorfindel. All nurses are taught that they talk to unconscious patients. Hearing is that last sense to leave and you would be surprised at how many patients remember being talked to. Glorfindel seems to have become a little perceptive, I think. I'm glad you like it though. Yea, Glorfindel! I'm glad you liked the angry Elrond. No one can stay calm all the time. I'm glad you found it realistic. The answers to all your questions are coming. Patience my friend.

****

Gemini969: Is this soon enough for you?

****

Athelas: Thank you. Explanations coming, I promise.

Shadow Fox777: Here you are. How about daily updates? My husband had gone to Kuala Lumpur for seven weeks on business, would daily updates help?

Thank you to all who review it helps to know what you think…

Love,

Shell

Also look out for a little story called Once Upon A Time by the authors Meisilliam and Uhmm me. Please let us know what you think? Please? Please? I'll update! Honest!!!


	9. 9

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 0ne

Thank you to Katy My Beta.

Chapter Nine

The door opening quietly, brought his head up and he had to blink before he could focus on who ever it was in the door.

"Ada? Can you really see with its dark?" He blinked again. It _was_ dark. When had it become so dark? "You know I have been told you can ruin your eyesight reading in the dark." The teasing tone of Elladan's voice brought a smile to Elrond's face. They used to tell Estel that as a child. So many times they found him huddled in bed with a candle and book. So many times he found burnt sheets….

Elladan was moving around the room, lighting candles and drawing curtains as he went. "You did not come down for the evening meal, so I brought you some food and wine. How are you getting on with the samples?" He moved closer to the desk.

"With great difficulty, every time I think I have isolated the poison it mutates into something else. I have never seen anything like it. It also seems to mimic other poisons; if I knew no better I would think it was sentient. How is Legolas?"

Elladan pushed the parchments and herbs clear on the top of the table before laying a tray of food. Not remotely interested in taking no for an answer he gave a set of knife and fork to his Adar. "His temperature is still high. The herbs are not touching him at all. He had another fit, a mild one. Estel and Elrohir are with him."

Elrond stop the fork from entering his mouth. "It stopped?"

"Yes, with the tea. Ada, Glorfindel thinks the seizures are becoming more frequent. He has not said anything but I think there is something worrying him."

"I know, Elladan. We both are. We are missing something. At times it is almost as if it is right in front of me, but then… it is gone. Where is Glorfindel?"

"He is sleeping." Elladan both looked and sounded sheepish.

Both eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair line. "Sleeping?"

"Yes, Ada, sleeping. He tried to tell us he was alright, that he did not have a headache. We kind of guessed that neither of you were taking proper breaks nor really eating, so I drugged his tea." He had gone from sounding sheepish to quite proud.

"You drugged him? You actually drugged Glorfindel? Oh, My. Just do not, what ever you, do tell Erestor. Glorfindel will never live it down."

"Ada, what…?"

"Well, when Erestor heard that Glorfindel had been attacked… Well he laughed. You could feel the cold from Glorfindel's eyes from across the room. I think even Mithrandir's fireworks would have fizzled out." Elrond finished his food and set the fork down, noting with amusement the look of calculation on Elladan's face.

"I see, no, the Great Balrog Slayer would not be happy at having been caught out. But twice in one day?" He gave a shrug and continued. "Can I be of help here? Haldir and I will take the last watch duty in the healing room, but I can not rest. I am so worried about Legolas, so if I can be of help, please use me?"

"Of course, Ion-nin, that would be a great help. Come, look. Tell me your impression of the samples…" Elladan joined his Father.

Slowly time passed as sample after sample was analysed to no avail. Just as Elladan was about to take his leave of his Father to relieve his brothers, Elrond thumped the table. "Got it!"

In the Halls of Healing, Estel and Elrohir were taking it in turns to care for the Prince. Since his last fit he had seemed to settle a little, if only they could bring down his temperature. They were almost constantly sponging their friend, but it was having little effect.

Estel had to admit that seeing Legolas so still, so pale and sleeping with his eyes closed was more than just a little worrying. He was used to Legolas disappearing up into trees and using his incredible skill with his bow to make almost impossible shots. Well, the only person who found the shots possible was Legolas; even Haldir had trouble matching some of the shots.

"I wonder how Ada is getting on." Elrohir could take the silence no longer.

"I am sure that if he had any news we would know. What do you think, Legolas? I really wish you would stop this silent treatment, Mellon-nin. A conversation on your own is a little difficult." Estel once more wiped the sweat from the fair face. No sooner had he wiped it off than it returned, testament to the raging fever that continued to plague the Elf.

"I know, Estel, I just wish I could do more to help. At least Legolas can not argue with you. Just think, at least this way you come out on top in one of your spats! I just wish he would move. It just seems unnatural…" He sighed, frustrated. "Do you need to give him more tea?"

Estel looked at the progress of the moon across the sky. "Yes, please, we need to make sure he has it on time. We can not risk another fit so soon." He watched as Elrohir poured the tea into a goblet.

They had just positioned Legolas between them and had begun to feed him the tea, when the door flew open to reveal a flushed Elladan.

"Ada's found it! He isolated the poison! He sent me to tell you. He hopes to have an antidote soon. Legolas just need to hold on." He moved to the bed and kneeling down took a limp hand in his own. "Do you hear me, Legolas? Just hold on, fight. Ada can help you now."

"Thank the Valar! We will keep him here, do not worry, Gwador" Elrohir noticed how tired his twin looked. "I thought you were meant to be resting? You look dreadful!"

Elladan shrugged, concentrating on his friends face. "I could not rest. I took Adar some food and stayed to help him."

"Well, you can not watch Legolas…"

"What! Why not?!" Elladan was outraged.

"Elladan, Legolas needs people who are rested and alert. What would happen if you fell asleep and he had a seizure?" Estel tried to calm his foster brother, agreeing with Elrohir.

"Haldir will be with me. I can cope. I want to help Legolas."

Haldir's voice broke the tableau. "I agree. With the two of us here, I can not see what the problem will be."

"And if you are attacked while Elladan sleeps? What then?" Elrohir was trying to be logical.

Estel turned to him. "I will also stay. If Adar has found the antidote, I want to be here." He turned pleading eyes at his brother. "Please, 'Ro, I can not leave him."

What more could Elrohir do? How could he say no to his brothers? In the end they all stayed, taking it in turns to sleep, leaving three awake at all times…

Dawn was just breaking as Elrond made his way to the Halls of Healing. Elation filled his heart. For the first time in days something had gone right. Finally they had a chance to really help Legolas.

He opened the door to the room. Chaos reigned. Legolas was seizing once more. Elation forgotten he joined the melee to try and calm the young Elf.

"We gave him the tea, Ada, not an hour ago. Why is it not helping him?" Anguish sounded in Estel's voice

"It is a mixture, Estel, of the fever and the head injury. We need to be patient, he needs time. Time I can now give him." He reached for the goblet he had set down on one side. "I have the antidote." Four suddenly hopeful faces turned towards him. "Who ever created this was very clever. They mixed three types of poison and then added an herb to stop both the wound from healing and to promote bleeding. It is no wonder the wound is in such a state. I do not know if it was deliberate but the herb also affected Legolas' healing ability by fooling it into thinking it was not needed. I would never have thought of all four of them being used in one go."

With Estel's help, Elrond succeeded in feeding the potion to Legolas. "Now, we wait."

And wait they did as the sun gradually rose in the sky. As the rest of Rivendell woke, Elrohir made his way to the kitchens to order food for their breakfast.

He left the room with a tray full of cups and bowels. The food would join them later when it was ready; Elrohir carried a jug of fruit juice and tea. Set to one side was the bowl of porridge and a cup of weak tea for Legolas.

As he made his way down the steps and made for the Halls of Healing, he could not help thinking what a much better day the day looked to be turning into. He got to the door when he was knocked from behind. He went to his knees, somehow managing to keep the tray upright.

"What the…!"

"I am sorry, my Lord. I am late, I did not see you. Please let me help you?"

Elrohir finally saw who had knocked him over. "Faren?"

"Yes, Elrohir. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just dusty." He brushed himself down, not noticing the other Elf as he bent surreptitiously over the tray. Turning he found Faren standing in front of him tray in hand.

"Here you are, I am sorry to collide with you. I must be going or Andechoriel will have my hide. Namarie!"

Elrohir shook his head in amusement as the other Elf disappeared from view. What he did not see was the self satisfied grin on Faren's face as he left. "Not long now Brat. I promise you. Not long now….."

To Be Continued….

Replies to reviewers:

Angelbird 12241: Thank you.

Gemini969: Again, thank you!

Gwyn: Thank you for your comments. About the seizures. We know it is wrong to hold a fitting patient down, but think of the age this is set in. Modern Medicine has not even been thought about. When I started my nurse training, far too many years ago, it was standard procedure to hold the person down and force a wooden stick between their teeth to stop them biting their tongue. Now we know not to do this. Times and trends change. We also used to treat pressure areas with castor oil and heal pressure sores with egg white and oxygen. I wonder how many modern nurses will be shocked at that. I thought long and hard before writing it this way. I just kept thinking of how things change, like not swabbing injection points with alcohol; wipes because the alcohol can be introduced into the skin….. I'm glad you like it though.

Aronoiiel: More? You want more? Why??? Glad you like it. I miss the inclusion of Glorfindel in other stories too; he's just kind of taken over a little….. Faren? You want to know what's going on? So would I!!!

Dragonfly32: Sorry about the mistakes, had a bad day and they kind of slipped me by. Glad you like it though. Faren? Who is Faren??? What can be going on and why, oh why would Thranduil want to get hold of him? Has he hurt his Son by any chance? Bog Evil Grin!!!!

Lady Lenna: Yep, the boys are here and brought Haldir with them. It had to have Haldir didn't it?

Coolio02: Why does every one want Legolas to wake up? Imagine him laid out so beautiful before you…. You want Legolas awake? I give in! Wait and see what is coming…..

Jopru: Chapters too short, but then I couldn't update daily!!

Shadow Fox777: Here you are, Mellon-nin, your first daily fix…

Iccle fairy: Of course I missed you. I promised the twins and Estel, but they brought a friend along too. Let that Mothering start!! Luvu!

Many, many thanks to every one who has taken the time to review. It means so much to me that you like this little story. If you like this why don't you try Once Upon A Time? It's co-authored with Meisalliam…

Love,  
Shell


	10. 10

****

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one

Thank you to Katy my wonderful Beta. You keep me going when Nick's not here! Thank you Mellon-nin.

Chapter Ten

Elrohir shook his head, as he turned to make his way once more into the Halls of Healing. Who had heard of an Elf running into another in a completely empty square? Still, Faren had always been a little strange, especially after….

The long corridor was empty apart from the two guards at the door of Legolas' room. The one on the left opened the door for him. It was then he heard the raised voice. It was Glorfindel.

"How can you stand there and defend them, Elrond? They drugged me?!" The ire in the normally even voice was amazing. It was so seldom heard from the normally placid Elda.

"Mellon-nin, did you sleep?"

"Well, yes." The voice sounded slightly calmer.

"Do you feel better?" The amusement in his Ada's voice was comical.

"Yes." There was open resentment in Glorfindel's voice now.

"Do you still have a headache?" There was smugness in Elrond's voice now.

"No."

"Then what is the problem? They probably helped you more than you realized. You slept and you feel better, do you really expect me to punish them for helping heal you?" His Adar's voice sounded stern now and Elrohir wished he could see their faces. He would have to speak to Elladan later; this could work to their advantage….

Glorfindel mumbled something and Elrohir found he was leaning forward to try and hear what he was saying.

"I beg your pardon, Glorfindel; I did not quite catch that." There was open amusement in Elrond's voice now.

"It was the underhanded way that they went about it. Did they have to hide it that way?" Indignation burst forth and Elrohir had to stop himself from laughing.

"Mellon-nin, if I did not know better I would say you are embarrassed at being caught out. Besides I remember some one doing just that a few years ago against as cert…"

"Enough! Alright, they get away with it this time…" Glorfindel glowered at his old friend unable to believe he had almost broken their agreement not to mention…

"What, Ada?" Elladan was as eager as his twin not to find out hat Elrond was going to say.

"It was nothing, Elladan. It was a slip of the tongue. Elrohir, it might be nice to have our tea hot. Stop hovering in the door way." Elrohir sighed; his Adar always knew when he was up to something.

He moved into the room and began to serve the tea. He grinned at Glorfindel as he reached for Legolas' porridge.

The Balrog Slayer glowered at him. "I will feed Legolas." And he turned to the Prince, trying to hide his own smile, knowing how hard the twins would dig to find out what Elrond was hinting at.

"Here is some tea for you." Glorfindel looked up to see an earnest Elrohir holding a goblet out to him.

"No, thank you. I ate and drank before I arrived." He smiled at Elrohir's look of disappointment. "Did you really think I would accept something from you, Penneth? After last night? I think not." His smile widened at the slight grin on Elrohir's face.

Elrohir turned away to join his family and friend in eating their own food as Glorfindel fed Legolas and gentle talked to him through out.

Break fast passed in a whirl of laughter. Even Glorfindel joined in trying his best to include Legolas into the conversation as best he could.

Once the bowl was clean he left to use the bathroom, and wash his hands prior to heading back into the room to ready the herbs. It might be his imagination but Legolas seemed a little more settled.

He was stopped by Erestor in the corridor, wanting to see how Legolas was, then the conversation turned to other matters and before Glorfindel knew it thirty minutes had passed. He hurried on his way, eager to get back to the room.

A room that was strangely silent. Too silent. Way, way, way to silent.

All of the Elves and the human were slumped in their seats. All unconscious. Hackles raised Glorfindel turned to look in Legolas direction. To find exactly what he feared he would. Legolas was not alone.

Bent over him was a cloaked figure, the hood raised it cover all features. In his right hand he held a pillow in his left a knife. It almost looked as if he did not quite know which to use.

"What are you doing?" Glorfindel roared as he raced across the room.

The figure turned, throwing the pillow at Glorfindel before bringing the knife up to threaten him.

"You can not get away. The guards are already on the way." In deed the door was already open and the guards on their way. "Why are you after the Prince?" He inched his way nearer to the intruder, if he could get him away from Legolas…

The assailant lashed out at him, almost, almost catching his arm. Before racing for the window and disappearing. Glorfindel raced after him, he needed to catch this… who ever. This made at least three; he stopped thinking of the pillow from when he had been attacked, no make that four attempts on Legolas' life. They had to find out who he was.

He found the area around the House of Healing completely empty. There was no sign that any one had been there. Where could he have gone? This was troubling for it almost certainly meant that their theory of a traitor was correct.

He made his way back into the room. He had to make sure the people he considered to be family were unharmed. More guards entered the room. "Get some healers, we need to make sure Lord Elrond and his sons are alright." The two guards from the corridor were moving between the fallen. Checking to see if they were breathing. They sat back in relief. Grateful to find a steady pulse.

Within minutes Deanol and more healers flooded into the room, each taking a patient to concentrate on while Glorfindel concentrated once more on Legolas, having to fight all his instincts to rush at all of the fallen friends to check them himself. He was too deeply involved. Far too deeply involved…

They began waking up within the hour. All seemed okay but were left with a massive headache that Elladan complained was too much like the hangover without the fun. Glorfindel was just relieved they were recovering.

The morning past slowly, all recovering at different rates depending on how much of the drug they had consumed. Glorfindel felt a little smug that he was not the only one to have been duped into imbibing something that did not wish to….

Every one of them was a little wary of eating at the noon day meal, but the head cook sent a junior cook with orders not to let any one near the food on the way, word had spread through the Last Homely House of what had happened. It was just as they were finishing that Legolas had a small fit. It was no where near as powerful or as long as the previous seizures had been. Once he was settled again, Elrond and Estel changed his dressings all were eager to see how the antidote was working.

The wounds were much better. The thigh wound did not smell or have as much puss in it as it had previously and the colour was almost back to a normal red, even if it was dark. Elrond was pleased, things were definitely picking up….

Sometime later, he and Glorfindel were talking quietly in a corner, the twins and Haldir were dozing in the chair, still trying to clear up their left over headaches, and all of them had been reluctant to take any herbs without knowing what had been given to them.

They were alerted that something was different when Estel broke off from reading to Legolas. He had been reading one of Legolas' favourite tales. His quiet:

"Legolas?" Was followed by a more forceful. "Legolas?!"

Elrond moved to the pallet to find those blue eyes wide open….

****

To be continued….

Thank you to all my reviewers you are all great!

Replies:

Gemini969: Here you are!

Elanor8: It's that evil ending again! I thought you wanted to find out who Faren is? I figured if it were a friend of mine who was so ill I wouldn't want to leave them either. I'm glad you liked it.

Vonnie836: Thank you. This may have answered some of your questions….

Hobbit Killer: a break what's one of those? Big Evil Grin! Don't worry it won't all be hurt…. Sadist? Is that what I am? I've been told frequently lately that I'm evil…

Jopru: I will try to make them longer. Glad you continue to like this.

PopcornandGrennery: Here's more…. I am so glad you like it.

Coolio02: Naughty Elf indeed, but is it Faren? I know the thought of Legolas unconscious is enough to make you consider that…. But all good things must come to an end!

Shadow fox777: Thank you. Here you are, Mellon-nin,

Gwyn: Thank you for understanding. Here's your update!

Lady Lenna: Who said it was for Legolas? This cried out for Haldir. You will see why…

Thank you all once again. Please continue to let me know what you think….

Love,  
Shell

xx


	11. 11

Disclaimer Please see chapter one, but they do not belong to me, much as I would love to own them….

Thank you to my Beta Katy. You are wonderful!

Chapter Eleven

Haldir rested back in his chair; eyes closed trying to calm his throbbing head. The gentle of hum of Elrond's and Glorfindel's voice competed with that of Estel, who sat quietly reading a book to Legolas.

Legolas. It had been a shock to see his old friend so badly injured. Lady Galadriel had warned him before they had even left Lothlorien that the Princes future was clouded, she had not told him what she had seen in the mirror, but her face had been very pale. That alone worried the immortal.

But that had not been all the Galadriel had said. He had been warned that all would no be as it seemed. To trust only those he really knew. Odd, yes, but Galadriel had also told him to help guard the Prince as Middle Earths future could be compromised if he passed from this life…

And then there was the attack earlier, while they had all been targeted the main target was Legolas. Thank the Valar that Glorfindel had refused the tea. Legolas would be dead by now if he had not been so suspicious of the twins. Not that he could blame him.

Elrond had increased the guards after that. Now there were four in the hallway outside and four stationed around the outside of the House of Healing. Two in particular beneath the balcony. No one would make it into the healing room without them knowing.

But that brought up another problem. Who could be doing this and why? How did they know that Legolas was in Rivendell when only three knew he had left Mirkwood? For it was obvious to him that the assailant was from Rivendell.

Ai, this was making his headache worse. Maybe he should ask Elrond for the herbs he had offered earlier. No, just the thought of moving…..

A cry from Estel brought his eyes open, he was on his feet as he registered what Estel had said…. Legolas!

Elrond's breath froze in his throat. Joy leapt into his heart. Legolas was awake. The blue eyes looked clear but…

"Give Legolas some room, please." Everyone had crowded around the pallet, eager to get to their friend. The last thing Legolas needed was to feel as if he was being suffocated.

They moved with reluctance leaving Elrond and Estel by Legolas' side, but not one left the vicinity.

Blue eyes were sliding shut…

"Legolas, can you hear me?" The eyes opened with obvious difficulty. "Legolas?"

A frown passed over the fair face, if Elrond did not know better he would have said Legolas could not comprehend what he was saying…. Valar, no! Not Legolas…..

Urgency filled his voice. "Legolas, can you look at me?" Those beautiful eyes sloped off to the right, not catching and holding anything. Elrond's heart dropped. "Legolas?" The eyes turned to his, a frown once more marring the features. "Can you hear me?"

His heart rose, Legolas was looking at him. Actually looking at him. The frown on Legolas forehead deepened.

"Legolas, I need to look in your eyes. Can I do that?" The look of bewilderment did nothing to help Elrond's worry. Taking the candle a silent Glorfindel handed to him, he looked into Legolas' eyes, gauging pupil response; the left was definitely sluggish to react and was different in size to the right.

Elrond handed the candle back to Glorfindel, before taking both of Legolas' hands in his. "Legolas?" The eyes were once more sliding shut. "Legolas, I know you are tired and that your head hurts, but can you squeeze my hand?"

The look of utter bewilderment was heartbreaking and he heard the twins gasp behind him. "Squeeze my hand, like this?" He gently put pressure on the thin hands. The bewilderment cleared and to Elrond's delight he felt the pressure returned. Lightly yes, but there was pressure, more on the right and definitely weaker on the left. "Well done, Penneth." The frown was back. "Sleep." But the eyes were already shut and the body relaxed as sleep once more over took Legolas.

Elrond sat back feeling as if he had the weight of all Arda on his shoulders. Why Legolas? Why?

"Ada?" Estel's voice was full of fear.

"I do not know, Estel. He appears unable to understand me. He only responded to my hands because I squeezed his. I think we have to admit and accept that in all likelihood Legolas has suffered some brain damage. How much I can not tell. He still shows signs of damage in his eyes. Did you see how he could not track anything?" Estel nodded. "His left eye is also slow to react and the pupil is of differing size. Until I can examine him more, I really can not tell. I am sorry, Ion-nin." Elrond felt drained and for once felt every on of his age.

It was a very subdued group that returned to their former activities, although none really could relax. Estel returned the book he had been reading to the table, he did not have the heart to continue. Tears blurred his eyes. Had his friend returned just to be lost to him?

Elrond slumped in his chair, running his hands through his hair. This was a nightmare. A goblet appeared in front of his eyes. He looked up to find Glorfindel. A goblet in each hand. "Just wine, Mellon-nin. I think we both could do with it."

Elrond smiled his thanks, taking a long sip of the deep red wine. "How do I tell Thranduil this when he arrives, Glorfindel?"

"It will not be easy, but you must simply tell him the truth. To do any thing else would be cruel. He needs to know what Legolas will have to face. You can not hide this." Glorfindel was earnest, eager to help his friend.

"You are right, Glorfindel. But I wish I did not have to have this conversation with him. At least by the time he gets here we should have a very good idea of what we are dealing with." Nothing had been mentioned in Elrond's missive to Thranduil that he was needed here, there had been no need, the minute Thranduil received letter he would be making his way to Rivendell.

Legolas slept for the rest of the afternoon, although this time his sleep was disturbed. He did not look as comfortable as he previously had and it was obvious to mall that he was in pain.

They had just discussed their plans for the nights Legolas watch, when Elladan noticed that Legolas was awake.

He moved towards the bed, smiling in reassurance. "Hello, Legolas, do you feel any better?"

The frown appeared as if on queue, but this time Legolas opened his mouth to answer. Nothing came out, but Elladan was encouraged. Watched closely by the entire room he poured water into a goblet and helped Legolas drink it. "Is that better?"

Legolas opened his mouth once again and the weak voice made them all wince. "W… WH… who?"

"Who what, Legolas?" Elladan's voice was soft and gentle.

"Y… Y… you?" He was breathless by the time he had finished.

Stunned silence filled the room once more…..

To be continued

I would like to say a big thank you to all my reviewers. You are the best!

Replies to reviews:

__

PopcornandGreenery: Thank you. Yes, our dear Elf is awake….

Princess=Pirate: I am so glad that you like it, it means a lot to me that people do. Still a little insecure I guess. I it had been so long since I had done any writing. So thank you. Why do we so like having a hurt Legolas?

_Deana:_ Thank you. Here is the next chapter for you. May be another later today. Pain? Why would the poor Elf be in pain? Snicker!

__

Shadow Fox777: Thank you Mellon-nin. Glad you continue to enjoy my baby. Namarie.

__

Iccle fairy: You liked? I am so glad!!! You will have wait and see why you do not like Faren. I'm glad it is coming over as I wanted it to. Luvu!

__

Gemini969: Just for you an update!

__

Jopru: I am glad you think so.

__

Vonnie836: Is Legolas going to be ok? Tough question. You will have to read to find out… You will have to see what is going to happen, though this chapter may just give you some clues….

Authors note. I am so sorry that this chapter is so late. First there was a problem with and then my poor Beta has been ill. Get well soon Katy, please? So as an apology I hope to give you two chapters today to say sorry.

Also, please head over and read my new joint story Once upon a time? My co-writer is Meisalliam. Please let us know what you think of it?

Please? Please, pretty please?

Love,

Shell

xx

****

Hi this is Meisalliam. I just wanted to add please come and read our story cause you have reduced Shell to begging and she really needs those reviews. So to make her feel better about Nick and various other problems review this and her newest story go on.

Please

Love

Meisalliam


	12. 12

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one

A big hug and Thank you to my beta Katy

Chapter Twelve

For one very, very long minute there was complete silence in the room. It was so still that a pin could have been heard dropping all the way in Mordor. No one moved, no one said a thing. They all sat gaping at Legolas in shock, their chins almost to the floor.

It was Elrond who pulled himself together first and he moved swiftly to the side of Legolas' pallet. "How do you feel, Penneth?" His voice and smile were soft and calm; he did not want to frighten his patient any more than he already was.

"B… b… bad."

"In what way, Penneth, are you in pain?" At Legolas' puzzled frown he simplified the question. "Do you hurt?"

"Y… y… yes."

"Can you tell me where?" He was looking keenly at Legolas, watching his responses to the questions he was being asked.

"E… evew… evew…" He could not say the word. "All."

"All over? You hurt every where?" Elrond frowned.

"Y… yes." They could all hear the exhaustion in Legolas' voice.

"I can get you something for that, Penneth." he moved away to the herb table and began to expertly chop the roots and herbs he would need. He could not give too strong a dose that at present could cause more problems.

He did not realise Estel had followed him to the table, so deep was he in thought. "Ada? Legolas, he…"

"I know, Estel, I know. I can give you no information until Legolas has his pain under control. Until then I am sorry I can tell you nothing." Elrond watched as Estel gave a dejected nod before moving odd once more. How he wished he could give him good news.

Once the tea was ready he crossed once more to the pallet that the young Prince occupied. "Here you are, Penneth, this will help." He helped Legolas to drink, noting that he did not even try to use his left arm and that the right had a slight tremor to it.

Once the tea was finished Elrond smiled once more. "Well done, now can I ask you a question? Can you tell me where you are?

"N… no." The blond had his eyes closed, fighting the growing pain in his head, and it hurt just to think…

"Can you tell me you name?"

"Y… yes, i… it is… it…. It…" Panic rose in his voice.

"Do not trouble yourself, Penneth, it will come back."

"P… p… pen…?" There was real confusion in his voice, his name was Penneth?

"It means, little one and is a term of endearment. " He could tell that Legolas was still confused but let the matter drop, they could come back to that later if need be.

"Let me introduce us. You know us well, but after that bump on the head you took it is not surprising that you do not know us. I am Elrond; these two are Elladan and Elrohir. This young man is Estel and the Elf over there is Glorfindel." He once more smiled that serene smile most Elves could conjure at the drop of a hat.

"M… me?"

"You, Penneth, are Legolas. You are well known and loved here, so you are safe." Legolas eyes were dropping, sleep once more close to claiming him. "Legolas, I know you are tired but can you squeeze my hands?" There was no difference from last time. Elrond moved to the foot of the pallet. "Can you push against your feet against my hands?" The left foot was weak also. "Well, done. Sleep now, Penneth, we will be here with you.

Legolas needed no convincing and within minutes his eyes closed, sending him into dreams, the closed eyes spoke eloquently of his exhaustion.

The all waited until certain that Legolas was in a deep sleep before speaking.

"Ada?" Estel's voice held a wealth of questions.

"His memory loss seems severe, we will need to keep him stimulated to try and bring it back. Tales from your hunts and travels, things like that. He has a slight weakness on his left side. Then there is his speech, it could be pure exhaustion. We will have to wait and see on that. But for now, try not to crowd him too much; it will only cause him more anxiety."

At everyone's silent nods and dejected faces he could only say. "You need to keep on being positive, this may only be temporary. Even if it is not, he will need us all the more."

They settled once more into their positions to wait for Legolas to wake once more. Elrohir left once to go to the library to get the cheers set. He had challenged Glorfindel to a match; he needed to get back at the Balrog Killer for the last time they had played. To say he had been slaughtered was an understatement…

Across the settlement, one Elf was just as unhappy. Stupid, how could he have been so stupid? One tiny slip, one laps of concentration and he had almost been caught. He could not believe that he had almost been caught by Glorfindel.

He looked across at the guards under the balcony. He now had no way to get in. He could not get passed them. He had to think, too plan.

His sole mission now was to get his own back on the Brat. That was all that mattered now. Twice he had almost had him, twice he had failed. He would not do so again. That he promised. Either the brat died or he would.

Revenge that was what this was all about. Revenge, pure and simple…

His eyes narrowed, how could he get to the brat? He had heard that more guards stood on the floor leading to the room thirsting was in.

Then he got it a diversion! And he knew exactly how to do it…

All was quiet in the healing room. Legolas had woken briefly, long enough to have some more tea and some clear light broth, before once again falling into sleep.

Elrond was pleased the Princes' fever had finally broken that afternoon and his wounds seemed to be responding to the treatment they were being given. It seemed as if at long last Legolas' Elven healing had returned. It was no more than a little obvious that the poison held something to inhibit that ability. He wished he could meet whom ever made this particular poison, they were clever yes, but very cruel and he would cheerfully strangle them if he could.

Elrond crossed to the window to look out over the settlement. How he loved this, loved his people. It hurt to believe that one of the Elves he considered one of his own, could turn against them. The list of their crimes were adding up by the day. What did they hope to achieve by this? Why Legolas? His reflection smiled wryly back at him as he realised he had no idea of the answers to these questions. Tine would tell.

Aragorn's startled yelp brought him around. Legolas was seizing once more.

Ten minutes later they could all relax once more. Elrond now knew that these seizures were not entirely down to the fever. They had to be solely as a result of the head injury. With Estel's help they moved the Prince back into a more comfortable position. Then they all returned to their pursuits before the seizure.

Elrond moved towards the fire and the small desk that had been brought in so that he could still see to the running of Rivendell without leaving the room. It was boring, it was routine, but it was what he needed right now. Something he did not really need to think to seriously about, something g he could deviate from as he once more thought over all that had happened.

He had to smile at Elrohir's yell of joy at check mating Glorfindel. He caught his old friend's eyes and realised that Glorfindel was doing exactly what he was doing. A wry grin passed between them. Elrohir insisted that Glorfindel play again to prove it was no fluke.

The board was set and Glorfindel, playing with the white pieces (they matched his hair), had just made the opening move when a bell was heard through out Rivendell. All heads apart from Legolas' raised their heads as one. All listened intently. Glorfindel crossed over to the window and opened it.

There was smoke on the wind. That could only mean…

The cry went up outside just as he was thinking it. "Fire! We have fire!!"

Pandemonium reigned; no one outside the House of Healing noticed the eyes that were watching, waiting for the guards to drop their posts. All he had to do was be patient…..

To be continued

****

A big thank you to all my reader and reviewers.

Responses:

Gemini969: Why thank you.

Slea: Thank you. Sorry about the begging thing, I've just been a little bit low, my husbands in Kuala Lumpur for the next six weeks and I'm missing him dreadfully. How is this for you? Two chapters? Wow! Favourite artist. I'm honoured, thank you.

Shadow Fox777: I made you cry? I am so sorry. How is this for an update for you, Mellon-nin?

Coolio02: Read on and see what happens, it's all moving fat know…

Gozilla: Here's your update for you…

Deana: Sorry could not make it yesterday, will today do? Two chapters? Go have fun!!!

Please take care and until next time.

Namarie,  
Shell


	13. 13

Disclaimer: please see chapter one

Thank you Katy, my Beta

Chapter Thirteen

The minute the cry filled the air, those able in the room, rose to their feet. All made their way to the door before realising not one of them had thought of Legolas.

Elrond turned quickly. "Estel, stay with Legolas. I will alert the guards that you are alone and to be extra vigilant." With that the others were gone.

Estel made it back to Legolas' pallet and with a deep sigh sat back once more by his friend's side. "I wish I knew what was going on here, Legolas. I wish you would wake up and know me. What do you think is happening out there?"

There was no answer from the sleeping Prince and Estel did not want to wake him. Legolas needed all the sleep he could get. After all a coma neither is not exactly restful nor could it be called sleep.

Picking up the book he had been reading to Legolas earlier he began to read.

The moment Elrond made his exit from the Halls of Healing he knew this was bad. Across the square from them stood a large flet, it was owned by a councillor and friend. Smoke billowed out of the top. It looked from where he stood as if the entire flet was being engulfed.

Striding forward he began to issue orders. Soon an orderly line was formed leading to the river Bruinen. Buckets full of water were passed from Elf to Elf as they battled the fire.

Not one Elf noticed that the two guards beneath the balcony had joined the line, eager to help one of their own.

Much to Elrond's dismay the fire spread to the stables. Splitting the Elves into groups he left Glorfindel to command them and they moved towards the stable. Their first job was to lead the horses to safety, and then they could see about the building.

All team worked hard, but the wind picked up the flames, casing them to spread, luckily Elves with water were near by and managed to stop the spread from the sparks before they had even started.

Eyes watched very pleased with the distraction he had caused. The minute the guards left their post he was on his way.

Moving to the wall he swiftly climbed it until he reached the balustrade. Silently he jumped over the stone landing far quieter than a cat could. Reaching down he pulled a wicked looking knife from his boots, better to be prepared, Elrond may just have left someone with the Brat, and he certainly would not put it passed the cunning old Elf.

On that thought he made his way to the window's that opened wide on to the balcony. With a grin of delight he realised that the widow was not only locked it was open. Perfect, he reached for the pillowing netting and readied himself to go in.

Outside the fire had really taken hold and Elrond had ordered all the flet's in the surrounding area to be evacuated. Already there were injuries. Some Elves had deep burns to their arms and faces from the sparks that the fire gave off, some had cuts, deep cuts from trying to pull any wood as yet untouched by the fire away from the area.

Elrond's spirit dipped lower at the news that one Elf had died trying to save an Elfling trapped by the fire, he had managed to pass the Elfling to safety before the beam above him had collapsed.

Elrond could hear the trees moans of fear and anger. There was anger? That pulled Elrond up short. Why were the trees angry? If only he had a Wood Elf to talk to the trees, to get them to say what angered them. If it came to that he wanted a certain Wood elf called Legolas who had such a wonderful affinity with all life, but more especially trees. He could not think of Legolas now.

Elrond shook his head, he had to concentrate.

"Ada, look out!" The cry came from Elladan and Elrond turned quickly, trying to find the reason for Elladan's cry of panic. The tree above him gave a low groan. It was then that he realised the tree holding the flet had been compromised. All he could do was watch as the branch began to fall, flames flaring in the oxygen rich atmosphere. He had no chance and his last conscious thought was hearing Elladan screaming his name before darkness whisked him away…

Elladan's cry had alerted Glorfindel's attention to the fact that something was wrong. But he did not leave his post; it could after all be a warning and nothing more. His heart wanted nothing more than to run over and check his friend was alright, but his head, that cold logical head he wore during times like this would not let him. He continued to fight the flames that were gradually devouring the stables.

He heard Elladan's panicked cry of "Ada, no!" and he could wait no more. Giving swift orders to the Elves nearer to him, he made his way to Elladan's side.

"Elladan, your Adar?"

"The branch, it fell on him." And with that he raced off.

Kneeling at his Adar's side he gently lifted the heavy branch only to look up surprise when the branch suddenly seemed lighter. He found Glorfindel holding the other end. His nod of thanks was all Glorfindel needed and between them they freed the Elven Lord.

Once Elrond was free of the branch Elladan began to check his father over. Shaking fingers covered in blood and soot reached for the carotid pulse point on Elrond's throat. He closed his eyes and gave a silent prayer of thanks to the Gods. It was there, beating steadily, and was nice and strong.

He then moved on to check him further, aware in his peripheral vision that Glorfindel accepting buckets of water so that the fire could not spread to their position.

Elladan winced as ribs moved beneath his fingers, finger's that were steadier now that he knew his Father lived. He moved his way down the unconscious body.

"How is he?" Glorfindel had to shout to be heard above the wind.

"He has some broken ribs and his right leg is broken." He brushed the hair from his fathers face to reveal a growing purple lump. "He also has a good knot on his head. We need to get him out of here, but I need to check his spine." The thought of paralysing his Adar sent shivers down his spine. With Glorfindel's help he managed to roll Elrond without causing too much movement and began checking the vertebra. He slumped with relief when he found them undamaged.

"They have received no hurt." He shared a look of pure relief and joy. "We need to get him away from all of this." Between them they managed to lift Elrond and carry him gently back to the House of Healing.

They made their way to the main hall, away from the smaller one used by Legolas, they did not want to worry Estel unnecessarily.

The hall was almost full to bursting, but when Deanol noticed who it was they held in their arms he hurried over to them.

"Over here, my Lord's." He led the way into a small annex that was apart of the hall. It was being unused at present and they gently lay Elrond down on the clean sheets, leaving smears of blood and soot in their wake.

Glorfindel stood back. "I need to return; I will be needed know that Elrond is unable to be there. Keep me informed of his condition?"

Elladan gave a distracted nod of his head. His attention was completely on his father as he helped Deanol to assess any further injuries he may have received. He was not even aware of Glorfindel leaving.

Estel could not help but wince at the sounds coming from outside. The shouts and agonising screams filled the air. It was definitely like a nightmare, day mare, what ever. At one point he could have sworn he heard Elladan's voice but the roar of the wind and flames made it difficult to really hear.

"I should be out their, Legolas. They are my people and they are suffering. I would never leave you Mellon-nin, but I feel so very helpless. His head hung low, shoulders hunched in despair.

A hand on his arm made his start and he looked up to meet two confused eyes. "T… t… there."

Now Estel was confused. "What" The hand lifted from his arm to point behind him. Estel turned and found himself eye to eye with a cloaked figure its hood masking the face, in its hand was a knife. A knife that looked very sharp.

"So he left you did he, Adan? Not that it will do either him or you any good." The voice held nothing but disdain and hatred.

"Move away and I will give a quick, clean death. Defy me and you will suffer, the choice is yours." Estel could have sworn he knew that voice, but did not know where from.

"Did you think that would scare me?" His tone mirrored the intruders. "If you want Legolas you will have to go through me." He reached for his sword shooting Legolas a reassuring glance before he stood.

"As you wish, it matters little to me who I dispatch first."

Estel made his way into the centre of the room away from Legolas' pallet. The fight then began in earnest.

It took three fast parries for them to realise that they were well matched. Sparks flew from the metal and he could hear Legolas vague gasps from behind him.

Finally Estel got the upper hand and his sword met flesh, causing his assailant to drop his knife. He moved nearer to the mystery in front of his, just as he was about to reach and lower the hood, the door burst open.

The guards poured in from the corridor and for just one moment his attention wavered, that was all the cloaked figure needed and aiming a well placed kick, his foot connected with Estel's groin doubling him over.

The figure scrambled gracefully to his feet and made for the balcony, one of the nearest guards tried to catch him. He only succeeded in catching the hood. But if it gave Estel the first glimpse of who was trying to kill Legolas.

He could only gasp in a mixture of pain and surprise. "Faren?!!"

To be continued

There we go, folks, today's second update. I hope you will join me tomorrow?

Love,  
Shell

xxxx


	14. 14

Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I would love them to be. I am borrowing them just for a short while and I will give them back as good as new.

Than you, once more to my friend and Beta, Katy.

Chapter Fourteen

Glorfindel could not stop coughing. The smoke was becoming denser by the minute. As much as he hated to admit it the fire was becoming more than they could handle. He had already sent Elves to makes sure that the nearby flet's had no occupants. It meant that the fire could only cause material damage and not bodily.

Blinking heavily to try and see through the smoke he noticed Elrohir just ahead of him, he hurried to join him. Shouting to be heard above the noise, he called to Elrohir. "We need to get back, the fire is too strong. I want no more casualties."

Elrohir could only nod, he was too busy trying to breath to answer, but he moved forwards to carry out the order.

Glorfindel accepted the next bucket of water, knowing it was too pitiful to really help, but they had to try he emptied it on another spark that had landed in front of him.

The situation was hopeless; if Elrond was here he could have used Vilya and stopped the flames. But Elrond was Injured and unable to help. For the first time in a long while, Glorfindel had to admit he was at a loss as to what to do.

He was just about to order a general retreat and begin to work on building earth banks to try and stop the spread when he heard a large crack. Looking up he could see nothing. Then, as he was standing there face to the sky rain began to fall, slowly at first just a drop at a time. Soon it became a torrent and Glorfindel found himself laughing, relief clear for all to see.

A hand on his arm stopped him and he turned to see Elrohir face covered in soot, grinning madly white teeth gleaming against the dark. "Look!" He pointed behind them and Glorfindel stood stock still as he saw who was before them. The he was running…

"Mithrandir, thank Eru! You were just in time, how can we thank you?"

"There is no need for thanks, Glorfindel, you needed help, and I gave it. What has been happening here?"

Elves were running around now as if invigorated by Mithrandir's arrival. Some were making sure the fire was really dieing, others were seeing to those injured carrying them away from the scene.

"I do not really know how it started; we seem to have been fighting it for days."

"Where is Elrond?" Mithrandir was looking around him trying to find the Lord in question.

"He was injured; he is in the Halls of Healing. How did you know to come?" He was watching the process of the fire as it was slowly brought under control by the rain.

"I did not. I came with Thranduil." He gestured behind him and for the first time Glorfindel noticed the number of guards all in the colour of Mirkwood. As he watched some left their horses to help where they might be needed.

Glorfindel walked to Thranduil and bowed, giving the formal greeting. "Mae Govannen, you Majesty."

"Mae Govannen, Glorfindel. We came as soon as we received your message. How is my son?"

"Come, I will take you to him…" He was cut off by another shout from just under the balcony of the Halls of Healing. They all turned in time to see two of Thranduil's guards dragging a struggling Elf towards them. Just as they reached the group the door to the House of Healing flew open and four guards ran out, stopping as they saw the Elf held tightly in the Mirkwood Elves clutches.

One hurried towards Glorfindel's side, bowing he greeted the Lords before telling them. "My Lord's this Elf, Faren, has just attempted to assault the Prince. If Estel had not been there he may well have succeeded. They fought and he jumped from the window. It is a great relief to see he has been caught. I thank you and your Guards my Lord." He bowed once more to Thranduil.

"An attempt on Legolas' life?" Thranduil's voice throbbed with worry.

"It would appear so, and how convenient it just happened to be when the fire was started. Take him away; I want him guarded well with no visitor's. No doubt Lord Elrond will wish to speak to him when he recovers." Glorfindel watched as they dragged the still fighting Elf away.

"Come, my Lord. First we need to see Elrond and then I will take you to see Legolas." He could see that Thranduil was unhappy with this, but he followed all the same.

Estel could finally stand; the kick to his groin had been powerful. He slowly made his way back to the bed, aware that the guards had given chase. He lowered himself painfully on the pallet beside Legolas.

"A… alright? N… no p…p…pain?" Legolas' eyes were wide with worry.

"Just bruising, Legolas, thanks to you. It will heal. Thank you for the warning though." He smiled to reassure his confused friend.

"W… who?"

"He is one of our guards, why he should turn like that I do not know."

"W… where?"

"I am sorry, Legolas, where what?" It was Estel's turn to be confused.

"O… others."

"Oh, they just had to leave for a while, they will be back, and soon, you will see, my friend."

"F… friend?"

"Yes, my friend. My best friend. One who loves you?"

"F…friend." Legolas' smile was weak and shaky at best but to Estel it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. And he gently took his friend into his arms, mindful of the still healing injuries and hugged him gently, tears filling his eyes so that he had to blink to stop them falling.

Glorfindel led the way into the Halls of Healing, having left Elrohir in charge of what was now effectively a clean up job. If Mithrandir had not arrived when he had. It did not bear contemplating. He led the way to the alcove he had left Elrond and Elladan in.

As they reached the covered door way, Elladan looked up; he looked pleased to see the Balrog Slayer. "Ada is going to be well, Glorfindel, see he is awake."

And so he was, a little groggy yes, but Elrond was awake. Glorfindel's smile widened at the sight, relief flooding through him.

"It is good to see you so well, Mellon-nin. We had some help in putting the fire out." He stepped aside to let them see who he had with him.

Sometime later Thranduil sat on the pallet beside Elrond trying to make sense of what he had been told. His some had brain damage and no memory? He had to see him. Mithrandir's hand on his shoulder stopped him from rising and held him place with a strength belying his age.

Elrond's tired voice sounded. "You say you have the assailant?"

"Yes, he is under guard."

"Good, keep him that way we will need to speak to him. How many injured due to the fire?"

"The last count was three dead and twenty tow injured, including you. Most are from the smoke and burns from flying spark." Glorfindel watched as Elrond closed his eyes as he tried to take in the news.

"Move me to Legolas' room." It was not a question.

"I beg your pardon?" Glorfindel was sure he had not heard right, by the looks on the other's face, they obviously thought the same.

"Move me to Legolas' room; I can keep an eye on him from there."

"Ada, it is no longer needed we have the Elf responsible for…." Elladan was cut off by his father.

"Do we? Are you sure of that? Deep in your heart? I am not, we are still missing something, something both simple and yet very important. I need to be near to Legolas. That poison is not something Faren could come up with." Elrond was rubbing his head, cursing the headache that made it so difficult to think.

"You think that these are valid worries?" Mithrandir was leaning thoughtfully on his staff.

"Yes, I do. Faren is not the catalyst, oh, he may have played a small part but I do not think we are even scratching the surface."

"Then we will move you. I think we should all be with Legolas, maybe seeing us may prompt him to begin to remember."

Twenty minutes later they had Elrond settled in the pallet next to the sleeping Legolas his father beside him, holding one limp hand, Estel the other. Glorfindel and Elladan had left once more to help in clearing up and also to question Faren.

Once happy that Elrohir had everything under control they moved towards the secured flet that held Faren. Two guards stood at the only door, to be secure there was no other way out.

"Any problems?" Glorfindel asked as they drew near.

"No, my Lord, he asked for parchment and quill, but nothing more." The guards were at attention.

Glorfindel frowned, why parchment? He indicated for the guard to open the door and he stepped in. What he found was not what he had expected and his shout brought both Elladan and the guards….

To be continued.

Thank you once more to my reviewers, they mean so much to me.

Replies to reviews:

Shadow Fox777: Here you are Mellon-nin, your update…

Jopru: You liked the addition. You may well like tomorrows little one as well. As you say he is one sneaky Elf and about to become sneakier!

Deana: Here is your update along with a box of Kleenex. I'm sorry if I made you cry…

Oracle10: Here you go just as you asked… more to come too!

Kaye Thorn: Blushes, thank you. You like horses too?

Gemini969: Thank you and here you go.

Azla: I am very, very glad you like it.

Iccle fairy: Oops. You may not be so happy next chapter then…. Do you really do that? WOW. I'm impressed.

Coolio02: Um…. Well… um… how do you know it is all down to Faren? Shell, ducks and runs for the door to flee the projectiles she is sure are flying her way.

Wadeva: Thank you. Gulps and runs as her reviewers begin to see all is not as it seems.

Mogcat24: Thank you, but isn't that rather painful?

Once again, thank you and I hope to see you tomorrow… Please head across and take a look at Once upon a time by Meisalliam and myself it is under the pen name Meisalliam & MCross. Please continue to let me know how I am doing?

Love,  
Shell

xx


	15. 15

Disclaimer: Please see chapter fourteen.

Thank you Katy my friend and Beta.

Chapter Fifteen.

The flet was not exactly as the guards had last seen it. Their faces lost all traces of colour as they turned to face one very, very angry Elf Lord.

"When did you last check the flet?" It was not quite a roar and the two Elves winced, knowing all too well that they were in very real trouble.

"About an hour ago, my Lord, when we took him the parchment." He seemed to shrivel under Glorfindel's furious gaze.

"An hour ago? Are you not supposed to check a prisoner every thirty minutes to stop this exact problem from arising?" Elladan stood back watching as Glorfindel rightly tore strips off of the guards.

"Yes, my Lord." The voice did not quite quiver. All who lived in Rivendell knew all to well just how volatile Glorfindel's temper was.

"Then, pray tell me why you did not?" Glorfindel's nose was actually flaring.

Silence.

"Well, I am waiting?"

"We thought he could not leave, my Lord."

"Well, he did. You will both come with me, you will be telling your Lord and King Thranduil just how you managed to let Faren escape. And your parts in it. From this moment until told otherwise you are relieved of your duties. I do not wish to have guards under my command that will not take their duties seriously." The guards could no longer look at him, totally ashamed of their inactions.

Glorfindel turned to Elladan. "Alert the guards on the gates, although I am sure that he will no longer be in Rivendell. Your father is not going to be at all happy with this."

"Neither will Thranduil. We had the person who has been attacking his son, in all likelihood and two self confident, arrogant Elves let him escape." The disgust in Elladan's voice was clear. He bent to pick up the parchment and handed it to Glorfindel. He could not believe they had let Faren get away, but the hole carefully made with the quill spoke volumes.

"Hannon le, Elladan. I am not looking forward to this." He left Elladan in the flet and led the way back to the Halls of Healing.

Elladan watched them go and then moved to carry out his own instructions, although he felt as Glorfindel, that it was a little too late.

He was half way to the gates when he heard the angry roar. No one could miss it and all stopped in their tracks, surprised to hear the sound in the usually calm city.

It took both Estel and Glorfindel to stop the infuriated King from attacking the negligent guards. They could do nothing to stop the roar that filled the room.

The two guards looked to Elrond's eyes as if they were trying to make themselves as small as possible. To no avail and if he were honest and his head was not thumping as if it would burst from the pressure, he probably would have joined Thranduil. As it was all he could do was rub his forehead and sigh once more.

"Do I need to tell you how disappointed I am to hear of this dereliction of duty?" Two dark heads shook. "You should be grateful that King Thranduil is not your Lord or you will have a greater punishment. You are stripped of your duties and your status as guards for Prisoner's. You will rejoin the patrols that guard Rivendell. Your position there will be junior to all there, including any trainees." The two gasped, shock on their faces. They knew all to well what that would mean, all the donkey work for the other's in the patrol.

"You will have to prove again to me that you can be trusted. Although at this moment that may be long in happening. Leave, get out of my sight. Lord Glorfindel will have your orders later this day." The two Elves fled the room as fast as their legs could carry them.

Once they had left, Glorfindel moved to hand Elrond the parchment. All attention in the room was on Elrond, apart from Legolas who lay sleeping, much too every one's astonishment. Estel had been sure that his friend would wake at his Father's shout of rage.

They all watched as Elrond's face tightened in anger his lips drawn into a thin line. Once finished he handed the parchment to Glorfindel, who once he read it through began to read the letter aloud for all to hear.

__

Elrond,

__

Did you really think you could keep me in custody? You really had no chance. You never will.

Did you enjoy the little fire I set? I hope it damaged a lot more than just some Flet's. Could I hope that some of your family suffered as a result? I would like to think so.

If it had not been for the Adan I would have succeeded and the Princeling Brat would be dead and I would have had my revenge and finished what other's started.

I will be back never fear, you may not know where or when, but one day I will return and if the original assassins have not finished what they started I will.

If it had not been for the Prince, I would still have a brother. But no. He had to go hunting and take your idiot sons with him. Sycophants, the lot of them. He crooks his fingers and all come running. My brother was killed that day and he is solely responsible.

Trust me, I will never forget or forgive.

We will meet again,

Faren

"You were right, Mellon-nin, he was not the cause of all this." Glorfindel felt his shoulders slump. "He was being opportunistic."

"I had a feeling, I will admit, but I wanted to be proven wrong." Elrond turned to Thranduil. "I am sorry, my guards let him escape, and it is unforgivable."

"It is not your fault, Elrond. You could not have known. You have kept my son safe and for that I thank you all." He looked fondly down at his son. "He means more to me than any treasure."

Thranduil took in the sight of his pale son and looked up to Elrond once more. "When do you think he will wake up?"

"Soon, I hope it was he who warned Estel about Faren."

Thranduil turned bright eyes to Estel. "He did?"

"Yes, my Lord. I we would both probably be dead now if it was not for him." Estel still sat by Legolas' side, not wanting to leave his friend.

"We need to keep a close watch on Legolas I do not think who ever is doing this is will give up so easily." Between them they all worked out a rota, Legolas would always have at least three of them with him at all times….

Little did they all know that outside of Rivendell a small group of five Elves were holding a meeting. Held tightly between two was a struggling Faren. All the Elves but he were cloaked. One stepped forward and taking Faren's chin in a crushing grip began to speak.

"You have caused us more trouble than you could ever know. We were ready to strike the Prince again after the drugged tea. But you had to try and use the situation to your advantage. What did you really hope to achieve? Well, you will pay for your greed and thirst for revenge." The voice was so cold it could have frozen the lava on Mount Doom.

Faren's eyes were wild with fright, he had hoped to get a clear get away.

"Leave the Prince to us. We have taken on this assignment for our Lord and no other Elf will get in the way. I hope you meet your brother in Mandos Halls." He looked at the two Elves holding Faren. "Take him away and deal with him and then meet us back here. Leave him where he can be easily found. We need to plan our next move."

The Elves dragged Faren away still struggling, but to no avail…

It was later that night that the patrol found his body, the trainee warrior who stumbled over him being violently sick at the sight before him…..

To be continued

Thank you once more to all my reviewers.

Replies:

Jopru: Sorry about the cliffie is this one any batter?

Deana: Is this soon enough for you? More tomorrow, too.

Othrilis: Thank you.

Azla: Uhm, no, but good guess. As you say Mithrandir is there now, all will be well. We hope. Sorry about the spelling mistakes they must have slipped through the netting.

Gemini969: OK, here you are as you asked so nicely.

Again, thank you for all your reviews please continue to let me know how I am doing.

Thank you and see you tomorrow,

Love,

Shell

xxx


	16. 16

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one. But I do not own these characters.

Chapter Sixteen

Glorfindel stood, looking out over Rivendell. He was supervising the cleaning up that was being performed following Faren's fire. It had done a lot of damage to the flet's near to where the source of the fire. Several trees had been damaged beyond even Elven help and it was with heavy hearts that the Elves went about their appointed tasks of removing the carcasses from the area.

Glorfindel was pleased with just how quickly the clearing was returning to normal, although, if he were to be absolutely honest, Mithrandir's help had done much of the work with the use of magic. Glorfindel knew he alone would be eternally grateful. It had seemed at one point as if he would be choking on smoke for the foreseeable future.

At least Elrond and Legolas were safe and being looked after. He had only accepted this assignment because of that fact. Even then he had been reluctant to leave the Halls of Healing.

A shout from the vicinity of the Great Gates caught every one's attention and all work stopped as they turned to see what more could be happening.

As Glorfindel made to move towards the gates that guarded Rivendell, one of the guards hurried to his side. "My Lord, you are needed at the gate."

"What has occurred?" Could any more go wrong? Actually, Glorfindel decided he did not want to know the answer to that question. It was just a little too much like tempting fate.

"One of the patrols has found a body."

"Who is it?" Glorfindel was amazed that such an experienced warrior could turn green, but the Elf beside him had managed it.

"We can not tell, my Lord." The Elf, Anstela gulped trying to regain control of his rebellious stomach. "The body is unrecognisable."

As they neared the Great Gates Glorfindel could not have missed the group standing to one side, just away from them was one of the novices, his face a sickly grey green.

"Baerela found the body. Not a pleasant introduction to your first patrol." Was Anstela's comment as the group parted to let Glorfindel near to the scene.

Glorfindel's first look was enough to tell him why even the seasoned warriors looked green. There was very little left of the face, apart from a bloody pulp. Certainly nothing they could use to identify the body by. The clothes were the grey and black of Rivendell, but that was the only clue, the body did not even carry any weapons that they could have used for identification.

"Anstela, organise your men to take the body back to Rivendell and the House of Preparation. Baerela, you are relieved of duty for the day, go and try to relax, I will need to speak to you later." At the two's nods he continued. "We will need to account for every warrior that may be the only way to find out who this is. I will need to inform Lord Elrond. For now though, you all need to be on the alert for anything unusual."

None of the Elves were aware they were being watched or that the body had been placed where it was for a just that reason. Now they could go back to their leader and let him know that one threat had been eliminated.

Elrond closed his eyes in frustration. If he did not have proof, he would have thought his sons were enjoying having him as their patient. The gleam in their eyes told him he would be regretting any supposed past digressions.

They had already fussed about the state of his pallet, although to his eyes there was nothing wrong with it. But no, they had to change the sheets and add extra pillows so that he would be comfortable.

The situation was not helped by Thranduil's badly hidden mirth as he watched them. Elrond sighed, well he could give them this chance to return all the care he had given them in the past, but if they thought they would get away with bathing him…

Thranduil could not hold the laughter that had been threatening in any longer and he tried unsuccessfully to hide it with a cough. Elrond's raised eyebrow and glower did nothing to help and the urge to laugh grew harder to fight.

"Ada, we need to bathe you and get this soot……"

"No!" The panicked look on his old friends face was the last straw and Thranduil and Estel collapsed almost crying with laughter. Elrohir was a second behind them and Elladan stood mouth opened in shock before he too burst into peals of laughter.

Elrond crossed his arms and glowered even more. "This is not funny!"

"Oh, but it is, Ada, trust me." Elrohir could not catch his breath. "You should see the look on your face!" That comment set them off again.

"Just you wait until you are next in my position and knowing the four of you that will not be long." The warning in Elrond's voice did nothing to stop the laughter and in fact only added to it. "Of course, Legolas will be exempt from this punishment."

"What? That is not fair!" Elladan's voice held a whine.

"Yes, it is. Can you see him laughing?" Elrond's comment sobered them all up faster than any of them would have thought possible.

Legolas was still asleep; he had not woken since Faren's last attack, which was beginning to worry Elrond a little.

"When do you think he will waken?" Thranduil's voice was soft.

"I do not know." Elrond hated to make that admission, but it was the truth.

A sad smile crossed his friends face. "All I want is to be able to speak to him. It will not even matter that he will not know me."

"You will, Thranduil, he just need time to heal and rest." That assurance earned Elrond a watery smile.

"I trust you, Mellon-nin." Thranduil's voice was soft and Elrond could hear the sincerity in it. "I would trust you with his life."

Silence fell.

It was broken by Glorfindel's arrival to tell them about the discovery of the body. Gloom descended on the room. Who would murder a Rivendell Elf and in such an awful way?

Estel still held Legolas' hand, watching as his father walked to the window and looked out, brow furrowed.

"Where is Mithrandir?" Elrond really needed their old friend's thoughts on all of this.

"He us still helping with the flet's, five trees have had to be removed they were too badly damaged. He was seeing to that for us."

Estel gave his friends hand a gentle squeeze, knowing how distressed Legolas would be at the fate of the trees. Legolas' love of all trees and wildlife were all too well known. He froze as his hand was squeezed back. "Legolas?" The squeeze tightened. "Legolas?"

All attention in the room was once again on the injured Elf's pallet. Thranduil moving back near to his son.

Estel could only wince as the hold on his hand tightened further. He saw Elladan moving to the herb table from out of the corner of his eye. But, before he could say anything, Legolas began fitting once again.

Elrond could only watch with pride as his sons dealt with the seizure with the ease of what was becoming old practice. Between the three of them, they kept the Elf Prince safe and without further injury as the fit followed its course. The herb tea Elrond had made, once again helped and finally Legolas was once again limp on the bed.

Thranduil stood frozen to the spot as he watched the scene play out. He turned fearful eyes to Elrond, for reassurance only to find the Lord frowning in worry. His attention on his son.

"Elladan, check Legolas' pupils for me." It was an order not a question.

Elladan did as his father wanted and watched by all he used a candle to check the responses. He sat back with a frown. "His left eye is still not normal, it is at least three sizes larger than the right and very slow to contract."

"As I feared. Does he react to pain?" Of all times for him to be injured! Legolas needed him and all he could do was lay there leaving others to help.

Elladan looked around for something to use. A hand passed him a brooch, shaped in a leaf. It was the emblem of Mirkwood. The hand belonged to Thranduil. He nodded his thanks and began to check Legolas' pain responses.

Elrond let out a sigh of relief as Legolas tried to move away from the source of his pain, albeit sluggishly. All in the room turned to him and taking a deep breath he ready himself to speak of his increasing fears.

Outside of Rivendell, hidden in a cave five Elves were meeting to discuss how to move forward with their plans. Each knew that their task had been made much, much harder by one of their contacts. If only he had not been bent on revenge they could have killed the Prince and been on their way. But no, Faren had to step in and stir things up. Still their 'contact' had more than paid for his indigestion.

How to get around Elrond and his brood. Even more important how to get around Mithrandir and get to their prey? Thranduil was no problem he could be disposed of easily. No it was the Prince who was their primary target, it just may take a little while longer to accomplish that was all.

Mithrandir sighed tiredly as he made his way to the healing room containing his friends. All the damage had been attended to and new temporary flet's had been arranged for the families who's homes had been destroyed. Even the clearing had had temporary plants added until the grass and new striplings could be planted. It had been hard work even for the Maia, but more than worth while.

He opened the door to find a very subdued room. Smiling he made his way in. "What is all this? Has some one died?" His joke fell completely flat and his smile faded. He listened gravely as the afternoon's events were explained to him.

"May I see the body? I may be able to help." Elrond nodded his agreement. "And how is our young Prince?"

"Recovering, but very slowly. His head injury is no better and he has had another fit. I am worried about these seizures, it is a matter of being patient. As hard as that is." Elrond winced as he moved awkwardly setting off the ache in his ribs. He felt guilty at not hopefully unnecessarily?

"I see. Come Glorfindel, let us see to your body and see if we can find out who it is for you." The two left the room once more.

They returned not thirty minutes later, laden with food that Mithrandir had meticulously checked for tampering.

Once every one was settled and eating Glorfindel told them their news.

"The body was Faren. It seems as if he had some 'friends' who were not too pleased with him. They must have been very angry to cause the amount of damage inflicted on him." he could not stop a shudder coursing through him. What had been done to Faren was barbaric and unnecessary.

"At least that is one threat out of the way and dealt with." Mithrandir's voice was thoughtful.

"Yes, but what about the other threat? We know now that Faren was not working alone." Thranduil sounded frustrated. "We are still no nearer to finding out what is really going on. And why they want my son dead."

"All will be revealed, Thranduil, given time. Until that time we are here with and for him." Mithrandir's voiced was vague and slightly mysterious and Elrond would have sworn he knew more than he was letting on.

"The Lady Galadriel, said much the same before we left Lothlorien." Haldir stood in the door way fresh from his rest. "That all would be revealed given time and that Legolas should he live will be the stronger for it."

"Should he live? What did she mean?" Thranduil's voice was frantic.

"I do not know, My Lord. She can be as mysterious as Mithrandir when she wishes to be. All I know is that Legolas must over come this. He is needed on Middle Earth for a lot longer than he has already been." He turned to take in his friend. "He has us all praying for him, may be one will be answered. Until then we protect him. I am prepared to do so with my life."

He crossed the room to stand by the pallet. A moment passed then he looked up with a frown. "Why is his nose bleeding?"

Elrond rose too quickly into a sitting position causing ribs to rub together. Elladan moved quickly to help him.

To every ones shock a thin ribbon of blood trickled its way lazily down from his right nostril….

To be continued.

Thank you to all my reviewers. You are the best.

Responses to reviews:

Gemini969: Here is your update. I hope you enjoy.

Azla: Sorry. And to think it could only get worse! Te he!!

Jopru: I am beginning to get the opinion that you like cliffies? Is this one ok?

Shadow Fox777: here you are….

Elanor8: You liked having two chapters in one day? Good, I am glad. The Queen of Cliffies? Thank you! So please, what are your ideas? Please? If you guess right I will tell you…..possibly.

So once again thank you all for your reviews and the time you take to let me know how I am doing. I cannot thank you enough.

Also, Meisalliam has a new fic called closer to perfection. Go across and read it is very good.

See you all soon.

Love,

Shell

xxxxxxx


	17. 17

Disclaimer: These characters still do not belong to me, alas.

Thank you to Katy, my wonderful friend.

Chapter Seventeen

Elrond was in the middle of insisting that Elladan help him into a sitting position when the conversation from earlier replayed in his mind and he stiffened.

"Adam do you need to lie back down?" Elladan was concerned the last thing his father needed was leaving his pallet, no matter how important he felt it and feeling his Ada stiffen in his arms only reinforced that fact.

"Elladan, did you sat Legolas' right eye was dilated?" The strain in Elrond's voice was obvious to them all and earned him a dark look from Glorfindel.

Elladan wrinkled his brow as he thought back to earlier. "No, Ada it was his left eye. Why?"

"Ai, Elbereth!" If Elrond could have been able to swear in Dwarvish he would have done.

"Ada, what is wrong?" Estel was leaning over Legolas, holding a clean cloth to his nose, but looking in worry at his foster father.

"The last time we checked it was Legolas' _right_ eye that was not reacting properly. If it is his left then we may have a problem. Elladan, I need to get to Legolas' side."

"Ada, no, you need…" Elladan was adamant.

"What do you mean 'may have a problem'?" There was outright fear in Thranduil's voice.

"Elladan, I neither care nor have the time to worry about what you think I should or should not be doing. I need to get to Legolas _NOW!_ Thranduil, I will speak to you later. Elrohir, Haldir, I need you to take both Thranduil and Estel to my study and keep them there. For the moment I care little for anything but Legolas." His tone was such that no one in the room dared do anything other than what he had ordered.

"Glorfindel, I will need both yours and Mithrandir's help. Elladan will have to be my hands; mine are not steady enough, if we need to operate."

The room was quickly organised as to just how Elrond wanted it. The pallets on either side of Legolas were moved aside and the one containing Legolas pulled further into the middle of the room so that the light from all the lanterns and candles could be concentrated.

Between Glorfindel and Elladan they moved Elrond from his pallet, trying hard not to jostle his wounds as they moved. Once he was as comfortable as he could be on the side of the pallet with Glorfindel supporting him physically, he accepted a candle from Mithrandir and began his own examination.

All in the room held their breaths as he sat back, lips pursed. Saying nothing he gentle moved to examine Legolas' head, feeling for the skull beneath skin and hair. Then he sat back.

"He has pressure building in his skull, the fact that it is now his left eye that is affected tells me that this is more than just concussion. Also the skin around his forehead and eyes seems tighter, this will happen as the pressure builds. We need to release that pressure or Legolas will die. The skull is just not built to handle pressure of this sort, which is why he had the nose bleed."

"What do you intend to do?" Mithrandir's voice was calm.

"Well, given normal circumstances _I_ would operate to relieve the pressure, but." He held up shaking hands, a side effect of his own concussion. "This is not a normal situation. Elladan will have to be my hands. He has seen me do this before out of all of you he has the best idea exactly what it is that it is needed."

Elladan looked pale but nodded his agreement. He had seen his father do this operation, three times in fact. Two had lived with out any problems, but one a young man who had fallen from a roof, had died. He could do this. He _had _to do this for Legolas, his friend.

"What do you need me to do?" Mithrandir was close by, looking at the unconscious Elf with compassion.

"I need you to firstly help Elladan give Legolas some tea." Elladan was already at the table, knowing exactly what it was that his father needed. "We need to make certain he really is unconscious. I would not like to wake up during this, even though I really do doubt he is beyond that at present. Then I need you to get Elladan anything he needs. I will talk him through it."

"I will stay right where I am." Glorfindel's voice brokered no argument. Not that Elrond was going to give any.

Half an hour later they were already to go.

Haldir stood with his back against the door exchanging amused glances with Elrohir who stood in front of the closed windows. Despite the seriousness of the situation, neither could help but find the scene in front of them amusing.

First Thranduil would pace in front of the desk going one way. Estel would pace from the opposite direction. They met in the middle, but neither said a word.

This had been going on for hours. At first they had tried to suggest that the pair sit down, but neither would accept that. After Estel had tried to 'escape' to go and see what was happening, they had silently decided that their present positions were best, at least this way the Elf and Man would have to physically walk through them to leave the room.

Finally just as dusk was falling Thranduil could take no more. "What in all Arda is taking so long?!"

"These things take time." Elrohir shrugged he knew just how long this could sometimes take, but he was not going to impart that knowledge until absolutely necessary. "As soon as they are finished I am sure Adar will come to us."

That earned him a glare from Thranduil before he once again returned to his pacing. Time seemed to crawl for all present.

"That is it! I do not care, I am going to see what is going on and I do not care what either of you think." Estel glared at his brother and friend as he crossed the room to stand in front of Haldir. "Get out of my way."

"No." Haldir's voice was cool and collected; he had certainly faced worse opponents in his long life.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Estel's voice was low and vicious.

"Or what, Mellon-nin?" He kept his amusement out of his voice. Did Estel really think he could make him move?

Estel bunched his right fist and was prepared to use it, accepting the challenge in Haldir's eyes. The door opening and Estel was luckily saved a lot of pain by his brother Elladan entering the room.

"What is going on here?" They could all see just how pale and tired Elladan looked. Strain showed around his eyes.

"Nothing." Estel was embarrassed when he thought of just what he had almost done. "How is Legolas?"

Thranduil had moved to join him.

"Come, Adar wants to see you all." Elladan was already moving back to the door, only to be stopped by Thranduil's hand on his arm.

"Please how is my son?" His voice held the fear that only being a parent can understand.

"I have been told not to tell you, my Lord, Adar had said he will speak to you. He is waiting. Please, come with me?" Elladan tried to be reassuring, he wanted so much to tell them the news and put them out of their misery, but he also accepted that it was not his right.

It was a very subdued group that left the Last Homely House and made their way across to the Halls of Healing.

As they stepped into the room they all took in the room.

Mithrandir stood before the open window, puffing thoughtfully on his pipe. Elrond was once more propped up on his pallet, supported by pillows, Glorfindel by his side. He was alternating between shooting the Wizard and his seneschal dark looks. Glorfindel ignored this as he made certain his friend really was taking the herbs he had prepared for the pain in his leg and head that he would not admit to. Of course his winces when he thought no body was looking were a little bit of a give away as was the deep frown between his brows.

As they moved further into the room, Elrond snapped at Mithrandir. "Must you use that disgusting thing in here?"

Mithrandir raised a calm eye brow at this as he looked at the Lord. "It helps me to think." None the less, he tapped it out and returned it to his pocket with a sigh.

Legolas lay still on his pallet a bandage now firmly wrapped around his head. Thranduil and Estel moved to his side and both were relieved to see the young Prince actually looked more peaceful and relaxed than he had done in days.

"How is he?" Thranduil turned to his friend, anxious to hear the news.

"The operation went well, Elladan made what are called Burr holes into Legolas skull to relieve the pressure. He drained a lot of old stale blood away. As you can see Legolas is already easier and he is reacting more sharply to any source of pain. All we can do now is wait for him to wake up. He is sedated and I do not think he will waken anytime soon, but I am far more hopeful." He sighed as he relaxed back, relief filling him as the dual pains began to fade under the herbs influence.

If he were to think about it all the alarm bells that had been ringing since Legolas had been brought to Rivendell were know silent. It would appear that his subconscious had been working on the problem even if he had not realised it.

"Thank you, thank you all. I can not thank you enough for once more keeping my son safe and alive. I know he will be for ever in your debt as am I." Thranduil was softly brushing Legolas cheek, willing colour to return to the pale skin.

"You have nothing to thank us for, Mellon-nin. We love, Legolas to." Elrond felt happier than he done in days and not a little giddy. No doubt due to the herbs.

"I think it would be best if we all eat something. I will go and speak to the kitchen and bring the meal back with me." Mithrandir left the room in a sweep of robes, while the others once more settled in for the wait.

The cave was dark; the only light source was the fire which was sending shadows flickering on the wall. Four beings sat around the fire once more trying to hash out a plan that was usable. Many had been discarded.

"We need to create a diversion, something to bring Elrond's brood away from the Prince. It will have to be good enough to draw the Istari and the March Warden." One of the Elves was poking the fire to encourage it to spark.

"We have one." The voice came from the entrance of the cave and the four moved to make space for the new arrival. "Our employer has set plans in motion. In two days a large group of Orcs and Wargs will attack two of the outer villages. They have instructions not to leave a single Elf alive. They will then begin to move towards the next village, which should grab their attentions quite nicely. It will form a descent distraction."

The four other Elves nodded happy with their plans.

"Then we can go and finish what we started."

Once they had eaten and were content, they all settled down to relax somewhat. Elladan had challenged Haldir to a game of Chess. Elrohir was reading Estel and Thranduil were still sat next to Legolas, watching him for any signs of improvement. Elrond was sleeping, his injuries having finally taken their toll. Glorfindel was taking the time to replenish the herb table and prepare those that they still might need.

Mithrandir meanwhile, sucked on his empty pipe, staring into the fire, lost to the world as he thought out the puzzle. This had all started in Mirkwood, could it just be that the answer was there too?

"Check!" Elladan's voice was full of glee.

"Oh dear, that will do no good. Check mate." Haldir's voice was smug.

"What?! How?"

"You left your Queen open and did not see my last Knight already in place. That makes it three nil to me does it not?" Haldir sat back to watch in amusement as the elder twin once more took in the board.

"I am never paying you again. You are as good as Legolas." Elladan grouched.

"Thank you for the complement, but I have yet to win against him." Haldir admitted looking across at the Prince.

"Ada is the only one who has beaten him here In Rivendell and that was only once. Is he the same in Mirkwood?" Elrohir had put his book down and was facing Thranduil.

"Yes, I have yet to meet any one who can beat him more than once. He has such a wonderful analytical mind. Or he did." He looked sadly down at his son.

Glorfindel squeezed his shoulder in comfort. "I am sure he will be just as good in time. He has a reputation to hold up, after all."

"In what way?" This was a side of his son he rarely got to see.

"Well, our warriors are always trying to best him. When they come back off patrol and he is visiting, they always challenge him, having been playing amongst them selves first. It never works, he always wins. Beats them hands down if the truth be told." Thranduil was quietly laughing by the time Glorfindel finished his explanation.

"It is the same at home. The number of time they have challenged him and had to pay a forfeit even if it is only small. Ai, I do not think they will ever learn." Thranduil was still chuckling as they began to settle down for the evening, sharing out the watch good naturedly.

The night passed with no problems and dawn found Elladan and Elrohir planning their next prank, determined to hit Haldir at least once before he returned to Lothlorien. Everybody else was sleeping; Thranduil had given up his place at Legolas side at some point during the night to rest properly on a pallet. Estel sat slumped at Legolas' side, hand still held tightly.

He was not sure what it was that first woke him, at first he could not place what it was. It was as he was shaking his head sleepily that it happened again and suddenly he was wide awake and looking at his hand, hardly daring to breathe in case he had been wrong.

There it was again. He looked up to find a pair of bleary blue eyes looking at him.

"M… m. Mellon?" The voice was croaky and weak, but it was as loud as a bell in the quiet room.

"Legolas?" Estel felt his heart thumping as he looked at his friend.

"M.. Mellon? F…friend?"

"Yes, Legolas, friend." He was smiling not trying to hide the tears that wanted top fall.

"E….Estel?"

To be continued.

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers.

__

Replies to reviews.

Jopru: Just for you a 'nice' cliffie, I'm in an incredible mood tonight!

Mepb: Thank you for your kind comments. This is my first fic in quite a long while, so I'm learning as I go.

Oracle10: No not good, but not as bad as it could ne. Here you are another chapter.

LoveOftheElf: Horribly miserably fics, well written? Why thank you! J

Shadow Fox777: Here you are, just for you!

Coolio02: IS it good that there are pieces missing? Projectiles? Gulp! Looks nervously about before creeping from room…..

Azla: Ah, at last someone other than me that is awake all night! I didn't think that was possible. Non real cliffie this time.

Well, every one here you are till tomorrow. The next chapter is well on the way.

Till then,

Love,

Shell

xx


	18. 18

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own these characters, alas I do not.

Thank you to Katy, My very good friend and confidence booster!

Chapter Eighteen

Estel found he could not look away from those bright blue eyes. His mouth was dry as he tried to speak once more.

"Legolas?"

"F… friend? E… estel?" The voice was halting and faint and Estel felt his heart drop once more, for one minute, one glorious minute he had thought…

"Yes, Legolas, I am your friend." Thranduil had moved to stand beside him and was looking down at his son an unreadable expression on his face but his eyes showed the King's pain.

"A… ada?" There was a frown on the fair face as he took in the Elf at Estel's side. No one moved, no one dared breathe, every one thought the same irrational thought; that if they moved or spoke this illusion would break and vanish.

"A… ada, h… hurt." The pain in his eyes was startling and Elrond was the first to move.

"Where does it hurt, Legolas?"

"H… head." This was followed by a deep swallow as the colour on his face, a sickly grey worsened.

Elladan was nearest and handed a bowl, normally used for storing herbs, to Estel. It took them a while to settle him back down and for the nausea to end.

"Legolas, do you know who I am?" Elrond could not help the hope that rang clear in his voice in the quiet room.

"E… El… Elw…" He could not get the word out, but they all knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"Well done, can you tell me who this is?" He gestured to Thranduil.

A deep frown that quickly cleared. "A… Ada."

"Can you tell me his name?" Elrond was smiling now.

"A… Ada." The smile vanished before he looked once more at the Prince and incredibly found a spark of amusement in those eyes. "T… Th… Thwan…" All of them were smiling know, pleased beyond expression to have their friend and son back.

Legolas glanced lazily around the room; exhausted beyond anything he had ever felt before, taking in his family and friends. It was then he noticed the Maia standing close to Haldir.

"M… Mifw…" A scowl crossed his face as he realised for the first time that he was not able to get his words out properly.

"It is a pleasure to speak to you, Legolas; we have been worried about you." Mithrandir smiled calmly not wanting to upset the Prince.

Legolas' attention had already passed back to Elrond. "W… what?"

Elrond smiled down at him, pleased at how alert the younger Elf was. "You had a bit of an accident, Legolas and have been hurt."

"H… how?"

"That I am afraid we do not really now know. We can talk of that later, I need to have a look at you before you get some more rest." He looked at the others, every one who looked astonished. "Could we have a little time alone, just the two of us?"

It took some persuading, but eventually the others left the room.

When they returned a while later, Legolas was asleep. Elrond saw the worry as they took this in.

"He is only sleeping, nothing more."

"How is he?" Estel could not take his eyes of his friend.

"All things considered, very well. He has some left sided weakness that is affecting his leg and arm. We can work on that, I envisage that with some hard work on Legolas' part, that will fade with time. He is having some problems with speaking."

"He could not get some words out." Thranduil voice was quiet, as he listened to the healer.

"Yes, and he also has some trouble expressing what he is trying to say, that is also normal considering the injuries he had, we can also work on that. His memory is somewhat affected."

"His memory? But he seemed fine earlier." Elladan could not help but burst out.

"Yes, his long term memory seems to be intact, he could tell me or express to me who each of us was. It is his short term memory that is the problem." He turned to Thranduil. "He does not even remember leaving Mirkwood and as for the events surrounding the journey here, he knows nothing. This may return with time but equally it may never return."

"What do we do now, Ada?" Estel once more had Legolas' hand in his own.

"For now we support him. Over the next few days he will need a lot of rest. One of the side effects of this type of head injury and the surgery he has had to have is that the patient is exhausted beyond what is normal. We need to keep reminding him that this is normal and will pass. We also need to get him to do some bed exercises so that his muscles do not deteriorate anymore than they already have." Elrond had moved once more to the herb table and was preparing them, almost with out thinking as he talked.

"The thing you must all be prepared for is that he will have mood swings, he may get angry seemingly over nothing. This is again from the head injury; he will also be very frustrated. Try not to let it get to you, the more you react, the more upset he will become."

"In short we need to be his friend and help him as much as we can. For the next few days I would prefer him to keep on eating light food and soups, until I am sure that he is absorbing them with out difficulty.

What we must not forget is this on going outside threat. For the minute Legolas is very vulnerable. Probably more so than when he was unconscious. Eventually he will have to leave this room and begin to pick up his life. He will need every single one of us then."

It was a very sober group who settled themselves down to wait for Legolas to wake up. Thranduil and Estel would not go far from his side, both determined to help the Prince through the hard up coming days.

Estel sighed; this was getting no where fast. Legolas had woken up later that afternoon in a surly mood and it had only gotten worse since then. Nothing they had done seemed to cheer the Elf up.

His pillows were not comfortable, nom matter how they positioned them. His head hurt, but he did not like the herbs. The room was too hot and then it was too cold. He wanted to sit up but then he wanted to lay straight back down.

But the final straw came at the evening meal. They had all been patient and tried their best for Legolas; it just felt a little like it was being thrown back in their face. Thranduil had had to leave the room, seeing his son like that hurt. Elrond had sent him to get some sleep.

The meal for Legolas was a bowl of clear soup. Estel was trying his best to interest Legolas into eating it, but the Elf would not even try it. Not that Estel could blame his friend, the soup looked completely unpalatable.

"Please, Legolas, at least have a few spoonful for me?"

"N… no!" Legolas was adamant, there was no way any of that…mess… was making its way into his mouth.

"You need to eat, Mellon-nin, Ada has already said that if you can eat this without any problem you can have something slightly more appetising later on." Estel tried to coax his friend.

"N… no, w… wotten."

Estel frowned what the? Wotten? What did… oh, rotten! "Just try it; it may not taste as bad as you think."

"Y… you."

"Me? Me what?" This was worse than trying to feed a small Elfling.

"E… eat, y…ou e… eat." The stubborn set to the Prince's chin told its own story.

"It is not my food, Legolas, and you know it! You can not get out of this, stop being stubborn and childish!" The minute he said it Estel could have groaned. If there was one way to push Legolas' stubborn button it was a stupid comment like that. There was no way he could remedy the situation know.

He was right. With one dark glare, Legolas used his left arm to sweep the table clear of all of its contents, no matter what it was. Once done he sat back right arm crossed over his chest and a look on his face that spoke so eloquently what he could not put into words. It was a look that said "There enough!"

The crash of falling china brought the guards into the room and woke Elrond from the healing sleep he had fallen into. Elladan, caught up in the game of chess with Glorfindel, caught the board and sent it flying across the floor. Chess pieces flew everywhere.

"Now that is really going to help is it not? If you are going to be so childish may be I should just treat you like a child. How would sending you to bed without any food sound?" Estel's voice rose as the stress of the last week caught up with him.

Legolas said nothing, just glared at him; Glorfindel had to admit he would not like to be in Estel's shoes at that minute, the glare could kill an Orc on sight.

"Oh, that's not good enough? How about being grounded? Sent to your room? We all have to do things we do not wan to….."

"That is enough, Estel." Elrohir was helping his father sit up.

"No, Ada, the cook tried his best to make that for Legolas and the ungreat…"

"I said that is enough, Estel. This is unnecessary. May be you should leave and calm down for a while."

"I do not need to calm down. I am perfectly calm!" Estel span around to face his father anger clearly written all over his face.

Elladan stood and walked over to him, catching his arm as he moved past him. "Come, Estel, I think we both need some fresh air. We will be going for a walk, Ada." He winked at Legolas as they left the room.

When Estel returned two hours later he had to admit that he really had needed the time to him self. He also felt more than a little guilty. They had been warned that Legolas would not be acting like his normal self for a while, so why would Legolas not wanting to eat his soup send Estel into a rage.

He shook his head; he was tired, very tired. Since this whole mess had started it had been like a roller coaster ride. It had been one up and down after another. It was not Legolas' fault, if any one had a right to be angry over what had happened it was he. He needed to apologise to everyone, but definitely to Legolas.

He opened the door after taking a deep breath and stepped through. He felt a sense of relief and disappointment when he found Legolas fast asleep, as was his father.

His brothers and Glorfindel were still in the room and Haldir sat reading a book. Sitting on a chair between the two pallets.

They all looked up as he entered and he gave them a smile of embarrassment. "I am sorry; I do not know why Legolas set me off…"

"You have no need to apologise, Estel, at least not to us." Glorfindel's smile was sincere and Estel felt a lump he had noticed in his stomach ease. "Speak to them when they wake, they will both understand."

"Did he eat anything?" Estel was watching Legolas as he slept.

"Yes, but not the soup." Elladan's voice was sardonic.

"No soup?" Estel's grin was side.

"No, he through the bowl over Elladan." It was then that Estel noticed his brother was in different clothes. "The cook prepared some very light eggs, which he ate with no problems."

"Good, I have to admit the soup did look pretty awful." The admission brought a smile to all their faces.

"We did find out what was wrong with him, though. He was in pain from his head; the herbs have helped once more."

Elladan's admission made Estel feel guiltier that he had ever felt. He should have known what kind of friend was he?

He would make it up to his friend that he promised.

Their plans were moving along very well. The Orcs had started their way towards Rivendell and would not be stopping overnight. Another twenty four hours and the action should begin. Another twenty four hours and they could make it into Rivendell and see to the Prince.

The leader looked around the cave, it would be nice to get home and see his wife and Elfling. How he missed them! He deliberately pushed down the voice that spoke in the back of his mind telling him that he would be separating another family permanently.

The night passed peacefully and slowly. Legolas woke in pain around midnight, the pain in his head making it almost impossible to speak. Elrond's wonderful herbs came to the rescue and the Prince had slept once more.

As the day dawned and the world once again began her day, the room in the Halls of Healing began to stir. The morning meal was taken in silence so that they would not disturb the still sleeping Prince.

When Legolas did wake up the first thing he did was turn to Estel to apologise for his behaviour of the past evening.

To be continued

May I once more thank my wonderful reviewers? Thank you!!

__

Elanor8: Thank you once more for your kind words and no cliff hanger on this chapter either!

Gozilla: Thank you, here you are…

Gemini969: Again, thank you, I hope you enjoy.

Deana: Thank you. As you asked so nicely, here is chapter 18!

Azla. I hope you like this chapter too…

Valderian: Wow thank you, I am honoured. I hope this chapter lays to rest some of your concerns?

Jopru: Thank you, glad you liked the cliffie.

Shadow Fox777: Here you are I hope you get this before you leave for your vacation, Mellon-nin. Have a nice timer, are you going somewhere nice?

Coolio02: Puts the key board down and backs carefully away… No projectiles please, I'll be nice, I promise… No cliffie on this one either, just for you!

Thank you once again for joining me and I will up date very, very soon.

Love,  
Shell 


	19. 19

Disclaimer: Please see chapter eighteen.

A big thank you to Katy.

Chapter Nineteen

Legolas did not get far; he managed to get only a few words out when the words stopped abruptly.

"Legolas? What is wrong?" It was then that Estel noticed that his friend's eyes were strangely blank. He got no answer as before he could do anything Legolas' eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to fit once more.

Thranduil could only watch horrified as his only child suffered once more. With the twins help they managed to control the seizure and settled the Prince once more.

"I thought that once the pressure on his brain eased they would stop." Estel's voice was disconsolate.

"He may continue to have them for the rest of his life. They may stop; the messages in his brain are still very muddled from his injury and will need time to settle back to normal. Until then he will continue to have them." Elrond's quiet thoughtful voice made them all jump; they had been concentrating completely on Legolas.

"He may continue like this?" Thranduil's horror was clear. He had never heard of any Elf having seizures like this.

"It is a possibility, yes. Equally he may never have another. At this stage there is little we can do." Elrond closed his eyes against the pain in his leg. A goblet was placed in his hand and he found Elrohir standing over him. He raised an eyebrow.

"For the pain you are trying not to feel." His sons tone was stern. Oh, yes they were definitely enjoying this just a little too much. He sat drinking the tea thinking of all the bitter nasty tasting herbs he could make to get his own back.

He had to admit as the pain calmed down that Elrohir had been right in his observations. He had trained his sons well.

Midday came and with it Mithrandir. He checked the young Prince before moving to the fire and easing himself into a chair. Once settled he took out his pipe and began filling it with absent minded air around him. Looking up he noticed Elrond's glare and returned the pipe to its place on his staff. He turned to Thranduil.

"Would it be possible for you to let us know just what the attacks were on Legolas, to make you think the only option was to send him here?"

Every one looked up startled, until know no one had thought to ask. To be truthful they had not really had that much of a chance between crises.

"Yes, it is only right that you should now. It began about a month ago….

__

Flash back

It was a hot sunny day and Thranduil really wished he could get out of the stuffy formal robes he had to wear in court. He and Legolas had arranged to go riding for the morning; for once a rare quiet day had presented itself. Unfortunately that had all changed after the morning meal.

A big problem had arisen between two Elves in the settlement just north of the Palace had put paid to their plans and Legolas had decided to go riding alone. This in its self was not an unusual occurrence. What was unusual was the feeling of unease that had settled itself into Thranduil's stomach the minute Legolas had passed from his sight.

The feeling had only increased as the morning had progressed. He has not had this feeling in a long time, a very long time. In fact not since…

Even after all these years the pain of loosing his beloved wife still hurt deeply. He had been lucky that day in one respect. He had almost lost his only child as well. He had come so very close to fading that it made Thranduil shudder just to recall it. He had Elrond to thank for bringing Legolas back to him. A debt he would never, ever forget neither on Middle Earth nor in the Havens.

His brought his mind back on the meeting. Having been told it was extremely important and a case of 'life or death' as the village elder had put it, it had in fact turned out to be incredibly boring and he longed to be with Legolas.

The door opened and one of his advisors stepped into the audience hall and made his way to his side. Every one in the room halted and looked to their King and his Advisor, all knew it must be a matter of utmost urgency if the King was disturbed like this.

"My Lord, Captain Loromaire has asked to see you, he says it is important and pertains to Prince Legolas." The Advisor had turned his back to the halls occupants and had spoken so softly only Thranduil was aware of what had been said.

"I will join him, take him to my study." The Advisor bowed and hurriedly left the hall.

Thranduil turned to the Elves in front of him. "If you would please excuse me, I think this would be an ideal time to take a break for the noon day meal, some thing of great importance has come to my attention that I must see to immediately. We will beet back here in two tolls of the bell."

The Elves whose 'important and potentially life threatening' problem was the cause of this meeting certainly did not look happy, but a far as Thranduil was concerned that was their affair, if it had something to do with Legolas and Loromaire thought it important enough to bring to his attention while he was in council, then nothing else mattered.

They bowed as their King left the chamber with out waiting for a word of protest.

Thranduil left decorum behind, the knot that he had felt growing all morning was causing his stomach to knot. He hurried down the corridor to his study. Entering he was pleased to see his Captain ready and waiting for him.

"Loromaire, what has happened?" Thranduil made himself calm down, he could do nothing if he was not calm.

"Sire." Loromaire gave a deep bow and when he stood Thranduil noticed his grim countenance. "I have received some news, I thought you might…" A loud noise from outside interrupted and they both moved to the window.

Thranduil's heart almost stopped right there and then. There was a horse surrounded by Elves. Even from the study they could here the frantic call for a healer, but it was not that that caused Thranduil the nearest thing to a heart attack that an Elf could get. Oh no, it was not that.

The horse belonged to Legolas.

Without thought the two Elves crossed the room and were just about to reach the door when the advisor who had spoken to Thranduil earlier rushed in.

"My Lord…"

"I know we are on our way. Tell Maollrina and his party that the meeting for the day is finished, they will have to return on the morrow."

"Of course, Sire." He left the room with them but they soon parted ways.

Thranduil and Loromaire hurried outside to the excited group around Shadow, they parted to let the two Elves through. Legolas was no where inside and Thranduil's heart thumped even more if that was possible.

"Prince Legolas had been taken through to the Healing Halls, my lord." It was an Elleth who if she had her way would be his daughter in law. Thranduil would never admit it not even to Legolas but he was glad Legolas avoided contact with her at all times. Beautiful as she was, she was extremely vapid with no personality what so ever. Legolas would pass over the sea through boredom if he were to marry her.

He took the time to thank her with a small sigh and they made their way to the Healing Halls. They could hear the commotion even before they got to the main healing chamber. Loromaire exchanged relieved looks; it could not be too bad if Legolas was already arguing the need to be there.

They entered the room to find Legolas sitting with his chest bare on a pallet, arguing with the head healer.

"Please, your Highness, this needs cleaning and stitching, it will only take a minute I promise and then you can go."

"I will keep you to your word on that!" Legolas gave a hiss as the healer began cleaning the wound.

"Legolas, what has happened?" Thranduil moved to his son's side.

"Some one attacked me in the forest. I did not even get to see their faces."

"How many of them were there?" Loromaire's voice was urgent.

"At least five that I counted. If it had not been for Jolenta's patrol, I dread to thing what would have happened. They managed to get me just as the patrol arrived. I have no idea why they would attack me." Legolas did not know whether to be angry or intrigued at this attack.

"Loromaire, please make certain that a search of the forest takes place. I would like to know who these people are and the reason for this assault. You wanted to speak to me?"

"Aye, my Lord, but this may not be the best place."

"Meet me back in my study as soon as you organise the search. Legolas and I will be there." He was moving around the pallet to get a look at the wound.

"As you command, Sire." Thranduil's attention was on Legolas as the Captain left the chamber.

Thranduil could not help but wince as he took in the wound. It was high on the left shoulder and was jagged as if the assailant was moving away and just trying to cause as much damage in as little time as possible. That had probably been the exact point.

Thranduil waited patiently as the wound was cleaned and stitched, a layer of Aloe Vera placed over the top and then dressed.

"It will be sore for a few days and I suggest you do not move it as you would normally. Pulling on your bow will cause pain and pull on the stitches. I would hope not to see you here again, until the stitches are due to come out." The healer gave a wicked grin, they all knew their beloved Prince only to well and one thing they could predict was that would see him sooner rather than later.

Thranduil laughed at this comment and helped Legolas put on the tattered, blood stained tunic. Once decent they made their way to Thranduil's study.

Loromaire was waiting patiently for them and he gave a small smile at seeing Legolas upright and moving of his own accord.

"How are you feeling?" He could not stop him self from asking.

"Sore, but other wise alright." Legolas returned the small smile.

"You needed to speak with me, Loromaire?" Thranduil was all business.

"Yes, my Lord, I was approached by an Elf from the furthest village on the North; he had over heard some of the villagers talking. He did not hear much, but what he did hear sent him straight to me." He took a deep breath.

"It appears that there is a plot to kill you, Legolas, he had no idea when, how or why. I would suggest that the fact you have already been attacked means that what he has said is true. Thank the Valar that they failed."

Silence filled the room for long moments. It was broken by Legolas. "Kill me? But why?"

"That we need to find out, Ion-nin. I would like to speak to your contact, Loromaire, can that be arranged?" Thranduil's voice was thoughtful.

"Of course, leave it with me."

"Legolas, I do not want you leaving the Palace with out an escort until we find out what is going on." he held up a hand to halt the protests he knew all to well his son would make. "You are not being coddled, I just do not wan t you to be an easy target. Please, for my peace of mind?" Thranduil was pleading and he knew it.

"If it pleases you, Adar, of course." Legolas hated having his father worrying about him; it seemed to happen far to often.

"Good, thank you. I will rest easier, Loromaire can you arrange for Legolas to be discreetly followed? I do not wish to make these assassins aware that we know about them just yet."

"Of course. Do not worry we will find out what is happening." He gave both Royals a deep bow and left the room.

__

End Flashback

"That was the first we knew about this problem. Until then Legolas would have been a sitting target. Loromaire tried to organise a meeting with this mysterious Elf, but he seemed to vanish. No one in the village had any idea as to who he was looking for. So that was one more problem added." Thranduil sighed, gently stroking Legolas' limp hand.

"You found absolutely no clues as to who he was or where he came from?" Glorfindel's quiet voice asked.

"No, to all intents and purposes, he never existed. Loromaire was thorough in trying to find him; it was a waste of time."

"What happened after that?" Elrond needed to know more as did Mithrandir.

"Well, Legolas continued to be guarded…"

__

Flashback

Legolas had to admit the guards Loromaire had selected to watch him were good. Of course, he had taken his own warrior training with a few of them and as such he knew exactly what to expect of them and to know exactly where they were. It was uncomfortable to be constantly watched, but he tried to get on with his every day life. His own patrol had been withdrawn until their leader could take his place with out fear of others being hurt.

He had decided that if he could not look for Spiders or Orcs he would help with the novices and their training. Today just happened to be archery, not that that was the reason he had chosen today to help. It was pure coincidence as he had explained to his father at the morning meal. His father's wide smile told Legolas his excuse had been seen right through. He could never hide the truth from his father.

So here he was on a morning that was slightly misty, waiting for the novices and their tutor. Gelaren had greeted him cheerfully; pleased to see his most successful pupil waiting for them. The Elfling's looked at him in awe. He may not be able to shoot his own bow but he could help instruct them.

The lesson went well and both tutors felt that they had taught the Elfling's a lot this day. Nothing of note happened until they were making their way back to the Palace.

They were all laughing, if any thing the adoration of their Prince had grown during the morning. Legolas was regaling them with a tale of his friends from Rivendell, when a sound stopped his chatter. Without warning there was a whoosh as an arrow flew from one of the trees. Legolas pushed the Elfling's to one side, not thinking of himself, he just did not want them in the way.

Gelaren already had his bow knocked and was shooting in the direction the arrow had come from. He heard a thump from beside him as arrow found flesh. He turned still at the ready to find all the Elfling's safely out of harms way. Legolas was stood right arm tightly holding the upper arms of his left. The arrow had found a target.

Silence fell as the warriors guarding Legolas appeared from no where.

"We have him, my Lord, Gelaren's arrow was true and my knife hit home as well. I am afraid he will be unable to give us any information. You are hurt, my Prince, we will take you all back to the Palace."

It was a subdued group that started on its way once more, some of the Elfling's were too shocked to speak, and others could not help crying. Legolas tried to reassure them that he really was alright and that no lasting harm had been done to his arm.

His father was waiting at the door of the palace for him. One of the Elves had been sent ahead to warn him that another attack had taken place.

The healer form just yesterday was waiting by Thranduil's side a grin firmly in place as she saw her patient.

__

End flash back

"Luckily the wound was only minor. It took us some time to calm the Elfling's down enough to send back to their parents. Legolas was just as upset that they had been upset. The assailant has never been identified. He was a complete stranger. The colours he wore came from none of our realms. It was as if he had never existed before." They could all hear the frustration.

"It was decided that night that the best thing would be to send Legolas to you. I thought it would be safest. We both thought that if he left in the middle of the night and with just one guard, no one would be the wiser. We were obviously wrong. We met Mithrandir just after we passed over the Misty Mountains. He has never explained how he came to be there."

All attention turned to the wizard. "I had a feeling I was needed here and so I came. Just in time I might suggest."

"Let me guess: A wizards is neither late but exactly when he should be?" Estel could not help but tease.

"Something like that, Estel." Mithrandir's eyes were sparkling in the candle light. "The situation as it stands is this. We still have no idea who is after Legolas nor do we know why. They are also Elves but not from any of the three realms. They were also watching him enough to know when he left Mirkwood." Thranduil nodded at this.

"It is good you have guards on watch. I believe we may yet receive another attack…"

The sound of running feet stopped the Maia's musing's. The door opened to reveal Erestor.

"Elrond, a huge band of Orcs have been spotted heading towards us. Andechoriel reports that they are at least two hundred strong and they have Wargs."

Elrond winced as he tried once more to push him up in his bed. Elrohir moved to help him. "When were they sighted?"

"Two hours ago, he sent a scout ahead to warn us." Erestor tried to calm his racing heart.

"Good. It gives us chance to make some plans. The first thing is to call in all warrior's; we will need all we can get. Thranduil…"

"My men are at your disposal, small band though they are." Thranduil wished he had thought to bring more than the twelve Elves he had with him.

"Thank you, they will be of great help." More than a great help Elrond could not help but think. They were at least used to fighting Orcs and Wargs.

"Ada, I will join the warrior's, if you agree?" Elladan could not stand by and watch his people go into battle.

"I do not think I have that much choice, Ion-nin. Glorfindel will you go with them? I would like my sons to return to me, if it is possible. Estel, Legolas needs you here. I would rather he did not know about this just yet as he can do nothing to help." His head ache was beginning to thump again.

"I will go as well. I may be able to offer a lot of help against these beasts." Mithrandir looked eager to meet these Orcs.

"Haldir, I would like you to stay with us. Between Thranduil and Estel that should be enough to guard Legolas. This could just be a coincidence but…." Elrond left the thought unbroken.

The air was tense as they all moved to ready themselves for the up coming battle. Both Elrond and Estel found themselves praying to the Valar to protect their family. All they could do was wait and hope.

To be continued

_Thank you once more for all the reviews._

Replies:

Shadow Fox777: I hope you have a wonderful holiday and come back nice and relaxed.

Silvertoekee: Glad you liked Legolas' mood swing. I am trying to make this as realistic as I can so thank you. As to the Elves? All will be revealed, I promise.

Iccle fairy: Yay! Schools out as well as university's!!!! We can all celebrate!!! Glad you are continuing to enjoy this.

Deana: you liked Elladan getting the soup? I actually had it happen to me some time ago with a patient with a bad head injury; it kind of seemed the thing that Legolas would do. Here is chapter 19, I hope you enjoy it!

Gemini969: neither would I want to be in Estel's shoes! More to come…

Until next time, my friends, take care!

Shell

xxxxxxxxxxx


	20. 20

Disclaimer: Please see chapter One

Thank you to Katy, friend and Beta

Chapter Twenty

For the twins and Glorfindel the ride to the village was too slow. They all knew only too well that the Orcs would get there before them. The thought of what they would find made all their blood run cold.

They had left shortly after Erestor's announcement; the guards not out on patrol had readied themselves in no time, Thranduil's guards joining them with no problems. Orcs and Wargs were enemy to all in the fight against darkness.

It had been one of the hardest things for Estel to ever have done, seeing his brothers and friends ride off into battle. The thought that he may never see them alive again was playing on his mind as he saw disappear through the Great Gates.

A hand on his arm warned him he was not alone and he looked up to see an understanding smile on Thranduil's face.

"They will return, Estel, have faith. Come your Ada wants a word with you." Thranduil turned waiting for the younger man to join him. Estel looked once more towards the gates before sighing and moving inside.

It seemed so quite in the room without his brothers, as the day drew to a close he kept expecting to hear a cry of 'Check!". Legolas was still sleeping and Estel found himself desperately wanting his friend to wake up. He needed the familiarity.

He moved instead to his Ada's pallet and sat down. Haldir stood by the window; hand on his sword, looking out over Rivendell.

"You wanted to speak to me, Ada?"

"Yes, Estel, we need to make plans. I have the feeling this is a diversion. It is just too convenient that Orcs should suddenly attack. That was one of the reasons I asked Haldir and you to stay. With Thranduil we will be able to guard Legolas. One thing I do want to do is move our room. We will do this tonight once every one is settled. I want only Erestor to know. Who ever are planning this must be kept in the dark."

"That is a good plan, Elrond; it will throw them off balance if they find this room set up but empty. Where will we move to?" Thranduil was pleased at this suggestion.

"My chamber, it is closest to the front door if we need to get out. We can use the side door."

"Side door? What side door?" Haldir had been to Rivendell many times and even stayed in the Halls of Healing as a patient, yet he never knew there was another door into the building.

"It is the door we use to take bodies out of, it is situated at the back, far away from the sight of the street. It is only used for that, so it is not normally spoken of." Estel tried to explain. The door itself was hidden and the path covered by bushes to add privacy to the solemn occasion of a loved ones death.

"It is not talked about normally so any visitors are a little in the dark about it. We can use it and enter the Last Homely House with no one the wiser. Estel, will you please go and get Erestor for me? We will need to put this plan into motion and he is vital to it." Elrond winced, the pain in his leg was niggling once again.

"Of course, Ada, but it can wait for a few minutes until I organise some herbs for you." Estel was already at the table.

"Estel…"

"I will not take no for an answer, Ada, you either have them and I go and Erestor or we sit and look at each other until you give in!" Estel's voice was stern.

Thranduil's laugh did not help matters. "I would give in, Mellon-nin; I think that at present you are in no position to argue."

"Be that as it may, Thranduil, I will get my revenge, I think they are all enjoying this far, far too much. I will be patient and wait my turn. But you are right; I need to be pain free over the next few hours. Vilya may be needed and I need to be clear headed for that." Elrond accepted the goblet of herbs.

Estel made his way to the door; he could not help but notice that both Thranduil and Haldir had their weapons to hand. Even Elrond had a short knife. They were all ready and waiting for the next attack. One they were all certain would be coming.

It was not long before Estel returned with Erestor and the plans made put into action.

The ride was hard on Elf, Wizard and horse. They only stopped when absolutely necessary, basically when the horses were in dire need of rest and water, they rode through the night and on into morning. Not one of them voiced their concern that they would all be arriving too late to help the innocent Elves who happened to get in the way of the Orcs.

Night fell in Rivendell and peace once again descended. One by one family settled in their flet's, worry over friends and family pronounced. All they Elleth's could do was pray to Valar to look after husbands, fathers and sons. All knew only too well, from past experiences, that Orcs did not know the meaning of the word mercy.

Crickets could be heard and once in a while a solitary Owl could be heard hooting as it hunted for Voles and Mice. No noticed a door open and a solitary figure emerge into the gloom of the night.

Checking carefully to make sure he had not been seen and indeed that no one was about, the figure disappeared once more.

A minute later, the figure emerged once more with him was three other's carrying something on a stretcher. Not one word was spoken as they moved with hurried, yet careful steps towards the rear of the Last Homely House. Once there they disappeared once more.

Three figures emerged ten minutes later and keeping to the shadows they made their way once more into the Hall's of Healing.

They left the building a while later, two carrying another figure, one hand on sword, just on the off chance of trouble. They soon vanished from view and all was quiet once again.

The front door of the Last Homely House opened an hour later, Estel and Erestor left, heading over to the Healing rooms as planned. Talking between themselves, they entered, standing under the lantern to cast one last look around.

Once in the room Legolas had been nursed in they began to ready it. Using pillows and bolsters they arranged the beds so that it would look as if the beds were occupied. Choosing a chair by the fire, they made another bolster to look as if the watcher had fallen asleep. Leaving the window open slightly, they left the room.

All was ready.

Elrond watched Thranduil pace the room; he had stayed behind to guard Legolas when the others had retrieved Elrond. Now he was driving both Rivendell's Lord and Lothlorien's March Warden as they watched him.

Thranduil could not help it, something just was not right. The move of rooms had just gone too well. He could feel his skin almost crawling. It felt as if every hair on his head was raised. Every cell in his body was on alert. Something was coming and it was going to be big.

Three knocks in sequence on the door brought him to a halt. As Elrond had wanted only Erestor knew where they were. Estel and Erestor hurried into the room, Estel taking up his post once more between his father and friend.

"All is ready, Ada, just as you asked. When do you think it will happen?" Estel once more had Legolas' hand in his.

"I do not know, Ion-nin, it may not even be tonight, I did not want to take the chance, though. Thranduil, would you please stop that and sit down!" Elrond could not help himself; his friend had begun his pacing once more.

"Something is not right, Elrond. Can you not feel it?" Thranduil had a deep frown marring his forehead.

"Yes, I can feel it, but pacing will not help. If you are exhausted you will be of no use to Legolas. Please, rest. I need you all." Stuck with his fractured leg as he was, he was in no position to help during the fighting, if it came to that.

"I know you are right. I just hate this waiting." Thranduil was whining and he knew it.

"I know, Mellon-nin, I know." Both were Elves of action and sitting around like this was just not what they were used to.

"E… Estel? W… where?" So intent had they been in watching the King pace, none had realised that his son was awake.

"Legolas, we are in Adar's bed chamber. We moved you both earlier. How do you feel?" Estel smiled at his friend in reassurance.

"S… sore. A… Ada?" Thranduil had moved to his side.

"Yes, Ion-nin?" He brushed the hair from the pale face, hooking it behind Legolas' ear.

"E… 'Dan? E… Ro?" Legolas was beginning to get fed up at not being able to get the words out in just the right way.

"They had to leave to sort out a problem with one of the patrols, they will be back soon." It had been agreed that Legolas would not be told of the real reason as to why his friends were not there. "Where does it hurt?"

"H… head a…and l…leg." Legolas swallowed his mouth dry. "W…what ha… happened?" He was squinting at his father, the pain in his head becoming more pronounced as he tried his hardest to remember.

"You were in an accident, Legolas; you are well on the way to recovery." Thranduil looked up as a goblet was placed before him. Smiling his thanks to Haldir, he moved to help, Legolas sit up. The scowl that crossed Legolas' face brought joy to the hearts of all watching.

"C… can d…do." Much to their amusement he tried to sit himself up, tried desperately in fact. But to no avail.

"Let us help you, my Greenleaf; you are still weak and recovering. No one thinks any the less of you." Thranduil had known for years that this was one of his son's biggest fears. "It will only be for a short while and it will go no further than this room. Will it?" He looked at the other occupants, one by one. They all quickly agreed.

Legolas reluctantly let them help him sit up noticing for the first time that his left arm was not doing all that he wanted it to. Wanting to know more, he tried to take the goblet in his left hand, if it had not been for Thranduil the goblet would have ended up all over the pallet. Saying nothing, Thranduil helped his son drink the tea and then settled him down.

Legolas felt his eyes closing of their own accord, he felt so tired, but he had just woken up; he should not be this tired.

"A… Ada? T…tiwed." He frowned once more.

"You hurt your head, Legolas, your arm and head have been affected. You will be tired for a while longer, or so I have been led to believe." Thranduil glanced over to Elrond who nodded his agreement.

"Rest, you will feel better soon, close your eyes and let the tea do its job."

Legolas had no choice in the matter; his eyes were already closed as he felt the herbs once more do their job.

Nothing was said in the room. All were grateful that Legolas seemed to be more cognizant every time he woke. The confusion they could all understand.

Nothing much happened that night, Elrond himself fell into a good healing sleep, just after midnight, the others took turns to sleep, the others all on alert.

Dawn broke revealing a damp, grey day. All in the group being led by Glorfindel were soaked to the skin. The rain had caught all unaware.

All were exhausted and worried. Ahead of them they could see the dark smoke that rose ominously from where they knew the village was. The minute they had spotted it on the horizon they had pushed their horses harder than ever.

Know they were reaching the outskirts of the settlement. It was their worst nightmare come true. Every single Elf had been killed. All the men, women and children. Not one had been left alive. Evidence of the fierce fight lay scattered for all to see. The Elves had not given in without a fight and Orc corpses were in evidence among the Elves.

Glorfindel closed his eyes and spoke words of prayer to the Valar to keep the Elves fea safe. He was just ready to remount when a movement caught his eye. It was one of the Orcs. Moving swiftly he brought his sword out and moved to the beast's side.

"Where are they headed next?" Glorfindel's voice was a low growl that promised retribution.

"As if I would tell you!" The Orc tried to sneer, but coughed instead, dark black blood dribbling down his chin.

"If you tell me I will make your death clean and painless. If not I promise you will scream for a long time." It was not an idle threat.

"You will be too late they left an hour ago. That much I will tell you, filth!" The Orc spat at Glorfindel, black blood spattering across the Elf Lords chest.

"Glorfindel, they are heading east! They did not try to hide their tracks. Andechoriel and his troop are behind them!" Elladan hurried to his friend's side.

"Then we have no need of this scum." In one quick move, he slit the Orcs throat. Standing he looked at the others around him. "We can return later to bury our dead. For know they threaten another of our settlements. They left an hour ago, we must hurry."

Once more they mounted and turned to follow the trail left by the monsters that had no souls.

They had been riding for forty minutes when they heard the first sounds of fighting. Urging their horses all the more they readied themselves for the fight.

This time the Orcs had not made it into the actual village. The men had had warning with one of Andechoriel's men alerting them as he had done Elrond. Know they were all fighting, Andechoriel and his men adding to the number of Elves. The fight was already bloody. Screams and cries rent the air.

Screaming an Elven war cry Glorfindel plunged into the fray, neatly severing the first Orcs head from his shoulders. The others soon joined in. The Orcs panicked somewhat when they realised that more Elves had arrived. Some decided to forget the fight and run, some even ran the wrong way and were cut down by the Elves from the village.

Realising that the fight was not going his way the lead Orc growled profanities at any of his fighters who appeared to be giving up. Glorfindel took advantage of his distraction to make his way, blade slashing and flashing in the dim light, towards this leader. If he could stop him, the Orcs would have no sense of direction.

The Orc turned just as Glorfindel moved in behind him. It grinned evilly, its sharp teeth blackened and disgusting. It raised its scythe. "Ready to meet death, Elf?"

"No, but you will, I promise you that." The Orc made the first move, swinging his weapon around in an arc. Glorfindel had no trouble dodging it gracefully, bringing his own sword down with a crunch on the Orcs arm, it left a deep bloody welt and he could have sworn he saw the white of bone.

The Orc only growled its fury and attacked once more. Glorfindel met its attack with no difficulty what so ever. He pressed home his attack, causing his foe to stumble as he tripped over a body. It had no chance and Glorfindel ran his sword right through the beast. He stood a moment taking a deep breath before turning back to the fray.

With the death of their leader, the fight seemed to leave the Orcs and those who could tried to flee. They were not allowed to do so. A low growl from behind him made him freeze and he heard Elladan scream his name. He turned slowly to face the biggest Warg he had ever seen. Its eyes glinted in the light and Glorfindel could see the saliva that dribbled from its mouth in anticipation of a meal.

He brought his sword up and at the ready as the animal pounced towards him. The weight of the Warg dropped him to the floor and he felt hot pain erupt in his side as the beast slashed at him with its claws. Unable to move he could only wait for the inevitable. The Warg opened its mouth ready to finish its prey when it gave an almighty howl and fell to the ground, crushing Glorfindel even more.

A pale face appeared a look of horror written all over. "Glorfindel! Oh, thank the Valar!" It was a panicked Elladan. "We need to get this off of you. Are you hurt?" Between the two of them they pushed the corpse to one side and Elladan held his hand out to Glorfindel to help him up.

It was then that the Elf Lord took his first good look at Elladan. He was covered in blood both black and silver red. He had a large cut across his forehead and one across his right bicep, both were still bleeding. "I am fine, just a scratch. You do not look so good."

Elladan flashed him a bright smile. "Just scratches that is all. We seem to have the upper hand."

Indeed they did. Only a hand full of Orcs were left and they were falling quickly. It appeared that the Elves had only sustained a few injuries, some serious, but nothing deadly.

"So I see. You fought well, Elladan. We need to…." He stopped it took all of his remaining strength to prevent the younger Elf from falling. Elladan's face had blanched white under the blood and gore, he fell into Glorfindel his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Elladan!"

To be continued.

Thank you to all my reviewers you are the best.

Replies to reviews:

Jopru: Sorry I stopped there, but here's some more. I hope you like.

Deana: I'm glad you thought it was funny, so did I in the end. Imagine red tomato soup followed by vanilla ice cream. I do not recommend wearing them! Here is chapter 20 for you.

Inwenalas: Thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy.

LishaChan: I'm glad you are enjoying this. I love Legolas too!

Iccle fairy: I'm glad you liked the flash back. It just seemed the right way to start it. Here is some more for you.

Elanor8: Thank you once more. I am glad you are continuing to enjoy this tale of mine.

Thank you all once more. Please continue to let me know how I am doing? Please?

Love,

Shell


	21. 21

Disclaimer: Please see chapter twenty.

Thank you Katy.

Chapter Twenty One

The remainder of the day had passed slowly in Rivendell. Elrond himself felt stronger, his own Elven healing abilities kicking in and ridding the Elf of any residue of his concussion. Legolas slept on and off, his body asking for the rest it needed.

Estel and Haldir had checked out the 'empty' room in the Halls of Healing, making good use of the back door once more. Nothing had been touched and they had left then, making sure not to be seen.

When they returned to Elrond's bedchamber it was to find Legolas awake once more and not very happy at all. After the soup episode (as Elladan was now heard to refer to it) Elrond had agreed to let him have soft but more nutritious food. From the look on the Prince's face it still was not to his liking.

Passing by Thranduil and glancing casually over the King's shoulder Estel could not stop his own grimace. Whatever was in the bowl looked quite disgusting and given the choice there was no way he himself would eat it.

"Come, Legolas, this is good for you. Calenli made it for you himself, his own special recipe he said." Thranduil was doing his best to persuade his son to take the spoonful of mush. The black look and grimly tightened lips told their own tale.

"Please, Legolas, you need to eat," All he got in reply was a turned head and a mumble.

"What was that, Ion-nin? I did not hear that clearly."

"G… give hi.. Him." Estel was trying hard not to laugh. It was just so nice to have his friend back. To see that stubborn streak once more so apparent was wonderful.

"Give who and what?" Thranduil was puzzled, he had no idea what Legolas was trying to say. Elrond saved the Prince.

"I think you will find that what Legolas is trying to say is you should give that to Calenli. If he thinks it is so good, then he should eat it. Am I right, Legolas?" Elrond could not stop his amusement from shining in his eyes.

"Y…yes." Legolas was glowering at his father.

"I can not say I blame you. It seems I will have to speak to Calenli once more." A snort from Estel. "He has these phases, he decides that only he can cook for an invalid and makes his own concoctions. I dread to think what is in that." Estel was laughing now, joined by Haldir.

"Do you remember when Elrohir lost his argument with the Orc and bruised his jaw? He could not eat solid food for a week and Calenli made a special dish especially for him at every meal. I think the best or worst depending on how you look at it; was banana and Swede mashed together." Even Thranduil looked green at that description. "Ada managed to stop him adding the mashed parsnip! I thought Elrohir was going to kill him!" Even Elrond was laughing at the memory.

Thranduil very quietly put the bowl to one side treating it almost as if it held poison. The triumphant expression on Legolas' face finished the room off and soon all were laughing.

"You need not have another of Calanli's 'specials', Legolas. I would not put you through that torture!" Thranduil's smile was wide as he thought of his instructions he would be giving to his own cook the next time the twins were in Mirkwood. Special indeed. It was time the King got his own back on the two little devils. "I will go and speak to him, see if we can not come up with something a little more… appetising."

Thranduil left the room, the bowl held at arms length. The sight set Estel off laughing once more.

Once Thranduil had returned and Legolas had eaten the nourishing soup his father had ordered. Elrond had Estel check Legolas' wounds. He was pleased with how they were finally beginning to heal. Now that they had finally isolated the poison attacking the Elf's system, he was finally responding.

His left leg, while still swollen to a certain extent was beginning to return to its normal colour, the smell that had been present was no completely gone and granulation of the wound itself was beginning. The look on the Prince's face said it was still very painful. Under his father's close scrutiny Estel cleaned and dressed the wound. One by one all of Legolas' injuries were tended, and by the end Elrond was pleased. Legolas though, was white lipped and silent. His right hand crushed his fathers and the King's hand and skin were bleached white at the strong hold.

Estel needed no instructions to give Legolas the herbal tea he had prepared earlier that day. While the tea was working he began to massage Legolas left leg using the instructions from Elrond. It was time to begin the exercises that would help the Elf become mobile once more.

Elrohir swung his sword at the last remaining Orc. He could only grin at the sight of Mithrandir braining his Orc with his staff. It was over. They had saved the village. He exchanged a tired grin with the wizard. He was about to make a quip when he heard Glorfindel's cry of "Elladan!"

He swung around exhaustion forgotten just as Elladan collapsed in Glorfindel's arms. He did not stop but ran across to where the two Elves, Mithrandir was close behind him.

"What happened?" He helped Glorfindel lay Elladan on the ground, accepting the cloak that Mithrandir passed to him. He folded it and placed it under his brother's head. Using his own as a blanket he lay it over the unconscious Elf.

Glorfindel was expertly checking Elladan over. Elrohir brushed his tangled hair away from his forehead, taking in the deep slash that was evident across the fair skin. It would need to be stitched, it was too deep to leave.

Glorfindel groaned as he found the deep slash mark across Elladan's arm, the skin around it was already showing the black residue of poison that the Orcs regularly used on their scimitars and arrows.

"He has been poisoned. Mithrandir, get my pack. I have some athelas in it, it should be enough to halt it until we get him back to Rivendell. Elrohir, are you injured at all?" Glorfindel was already reaching for the water skin Andechoriel was holding out to him.

"No, not a scratch. Will he be all right?" Elrohir was matching his moves by having clean soft cloths ready for Glorfindel to use to clean the wounds with.

"We found the poison in enough time, he should have no problems. If it had been Legolas…"

He did not need to say more, in fact did not need to. Legolas was well known for hiding his injuries, he hated to think of himself as being weak and being injured was just that. Weak.

"We need to get him out of here. The bodies of the Orcs will attract Wolves. Can we make use of the village?" Glorfindel was looking at Mithrandir.

"We shall." The Istar's tone left no doubt as to the truth of his statement. He moved away heading towards the Elves from the village.

Between the two of them, they quickly cleaned and dressed the wounds with athelas before wrapping them in temporary dressings. Just as they finished the last one rain began to fall softly.

Wrapping Elladan in the clean cloak of Mithrandir's they gently lifted him and carried him into the village, following Mithrandir as he led them to the healing room.

Elladan was groaning and tossing his head as they reached the cover of the chamber. Rain was falling in earnest now, making visibility difficult.

All took cover who could, giving them all to take stock of casualties. Aside from Elladan there were only a few injuries and only two being treated for poison. Miraculously there had been no deaths on their side, not even in the party of the village.

Mithrandir took control of dealing with the villagers leaving Elrohir and Glorfindel to look after the injured alongside the settlements own healer.

They had been very pleased the Healer upon having the warning that Orcs were on the way had set some of the Elleth' s to readying the athelas and making the herb tea that would counteract the poisons favoured by the horrible creatures.

It also meant that Elladan could be treated right there and then. It was Elrohir who took it upon himself to feed the tea to his already fevered brother.

It was a long night for Elrohir, whilst he knew his brother would be alright, the poison had weakened him. It caused him to have horrendous nightmares on and off all night, mostly about Legolas. It seemed that even when away from him they were worrying about the Prince.

All night the rain pelted down on the roof causing a cacophony of sound. Elrohir found himself missing the Last Homely House with its sloped roof's that prevented just this noise from happening. Andechoriel and his warriors had gathered all the Orc corpses to one side, they would be burnt once they were dry enough. They had also been moved far away from the village so that any predators out in the foul weather would not come near to the settlement.

As a dull dawn broke the next morning, Elrohir was slumped asleep by his brother's bed. Glorfindel was slumped in a chair, fair hair falling across his face as he too nodded off. Mithrandir sat happily by the window, watching as the rain finally petered out, happily puffing on his pipe, ignoring the evil looks the healer was sending his way. Instead he just sent a row of smoke Elves battling their way through smoke Orcs his way. Highly amused at the expressions that crossed the healer's face; even the hard hidden grin that crossed the fair face.

They would be heading back to Rivendell as soon as the healer was pleased with his patients condition. Mithrandir knew all too well that this had been a diversion, but they had had to meet the threat. The one thing this trip had given him chance to do was think. He was now sure he knew what was going on and why. He would have to let it play itself out to see if he was right….

Thranduil stood watching the grounds outside the Last Homely House. Rain had started to fall at sometime in the afternoon, causing gloom to fall. Any one who did not have to be outside stayed inside and the courtyard was deserted.

Legolas was once more asleep, as was Elrond. He had a feeling that the last tea Estel had given his father had had a little extra. Estel was reading by the fire while Haldir was cleaning his sword, causing it to gleam in the light. All of them apart from the invalids had carried out this act at some point in the day. Haldir had even greased his bow in readiness.

This had amused the King, in all likelihood any fighting would be done at close quarters and the March Warden would not have the range to knotch his bow. Let alone fire it.

A shadow moving outside caught his eye and he froze on the spot. Nothing moved. Neither did Thranduil all his senses told him this was it. This was not normal. He did not dare to even breathe.

It took a while but eventually the shadow moved again. Thranduil raised his arm, giving the pre-arranged signal. All movement in the room stopped. Haldir moved silently to Thranduil's side. They watched as one at a time five shadows slowly entered the courtyard. Hugging buildings and trees they slowly made their way across to the Hall's of Healing. It took them a good fifteen minutes to reach their goal.

One by one they slipped inside the building. They left no sign of having been there.

Estel made his way to his father's pallet and gently woke him. "Ada, they are here." Elrond's nod told him his father was aware and ready. His hand had already taken hold of his own short blade under the cover.

They did not really expect the assailants to make it to the room they were in, but they all wanted to be certain. Haldir had moved to the door and stood prepared. Silence fell.

Tense long moments passed. The only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire and the small sighs that Legolas gave every once in a while.

A loud bang and shouting broke the silence. The door to the Halls of Healing flew open and four shrouded figures ran from the building, heading straight towards the forest and not the main gates.

The guards were on to it quickly and lights flared as lanterns were lit. More armed warriors joined the throng. More shouting could be heard from the Hall's of Healing. Erestor could be seen running from their building and giving orders. The guards split off into groups. One group headed out of the gates and the other in the same direction as the fleeing assailant.

Aware that the danger had once more passed, Thranduil and the others relaxed. The threat for now was gone.

The King stayed where he was though, watching as the drama played out. More Elves were running into the House of Healing, joined by Erestor. Silence fell again in the light filled courtyard.

It was a while before he saw a figure leaving the other building. It was Erestor and even from where Thranduil stood his face was set into grim lines. He looked up at Thranduil as he crossed the courtyard and Thranduil felt his heart drop. Some thing was wrong.

He was right. The sequences of knocks sounded and Haldir carefully opened the door. Once certain of whom it was he lowered his sword and opened the door wider. Erestor moved quickly inside, shaking off the rain that was still falling.

"Was it them?" Thranduil's voice was tense.

"Yes, they got to the room and completely wrecked it. Every pillow had slash marks. That is not the only problem. One of your junior healers interrupted them."

"Who?" Elrond was trying to sit himself up straighter.

"Deanol. He managed to kill one of them before they killed him." The sadness in Erestor's voice was heart breaking.

"How?" Elrond had his eyes closed, the death of an immortal was always hard. But the death of a healer, one who had spent his life healing others. It was hard to except.

"He used his herb knife, it was the only weapon he had on him. He was stabbed, in the heart. He would not have known anything. It would have been fast." Elrond's sad nod did not help any of them.

"What of his killer?" Estel's voice was hard, these Elves were targeting his family and friends, if he had his way he would out there looking for them.

"He escaped, one of the guards from the gate injured him. A slash wound to the arm. The other died almost instantly. He is being searched now for any clues. I do not expect him to have any. Who ever these Elves are, they are careful." His frustration was evident.

"Yes, who ever they are, they are clever. But they will slip up. All it will take is one error and then I will be on to them…" The promise in Thranduil's voice caused a shiver to run down the spines of all those present.

What more could be said?

Nothing more happened and the search parties all came back empty handed. The Elves they were chasing had seemed to melt into the forest. Uncannily like the abilities of the Wood Elves.

Morning rose, dull and over cast in Rivendell. With the first light of dawn more Elves began moving around. Guards had been increased and security tightened even harder, if it were possible.

In Elrond's chamber all was silent, nothing more had disturbed them and all had managed to get some sleep. Elrond had made the decision that he would begin to move, his leg was healing well, and even his ribs no longer pained him.

Legolas had had a minor fit in his sleep during the early morning. He was still sleeping it off, he still had no idea what had occurred during the evening before.

The sun had just broken through the cloud cover just after the mid day bell when a messenger came from Mithrandir telling them the Orc threat had been eradicated, but that Elladan had been injured. The good news was that they were on their way back and should be with them by the following evening.

Estel still wished he was with them. He was always with them when they fought and it felt so wrong. Looking at his still friend he realised it was worth it.

Back in their cave the leader hissed as the wound on his arm was cleaned. It was deep, muscle could be clearly seen. It was tightly wrapped. It would have to wait to be treated, they certainly did not have the time now.

He was angry, very angry. This was a mess and getting worse by the day. They had lost one of their party know. And still they had not even got close to the Prince. He needed to think and time to plan. It would have to be big, very big. They would have to contend with Elrond and his son as well. This could not get any worse!

To be continued

Replies to reviews:

Iccle fairy: Thank you, Mellon-nin. I'm glad you are continuing to enjoy this. Sorry about the now and know. As Katy my Beta will tell you I have a little problem with that. Sad really almost 42 and I still get them muddled. I think we all have problems with our worms sometimes don't we?

Deana: Me to a Legolas to hug Sigh. Poor Legolas.

LishaChan: I had some problems with them too. I hope you like this….

Gozilla: An update just for you. Enjoy.

Once again, thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you will all join me soon.

Love,

Shell

xx


	22. 22

Disclaimer: See Chapter Nineteen.

Thank you, Katy.

Chapter Twenty two

Once full light had once more risen, more patrol's left to check out the surrounding forest. The area could be better searched in full light rather than dark. No one expected to find any thing, though.

Elrond had just had his splint removed and was being helped into a sitting position with both Haldir's and Estel's help when the three knock sequence was heard. As the others had their hands full, Thranduil stood and made it to the door. It was Erestor and he looked flushed and flustered.

"They have found some traces of Elven blood in the forest, where it should not be." He launched into his news.

"You think it is from our assailant?" Elrond was pleased, this was the first time they had slipped up, who ever these Elves were.

"We think so; it is heading out of Rivendell and is staggered as if who ever it was was injured. I have more patrols tracking as we speak. We may just have had our first break."

"Not before time, too, I would love to know who these Elves are and who they work for." Estel's voice was grim. It threatened all sorts of retribution.

"We will find them, Ion-nin. Do not worry about that. They may well try again. It may be worth trying to set a trap. What is it they are after?" Elrond's was sitting on the side of his pallet, looking thoughtful.

"Legolas, they have always been after Legolas." Thranduil's voice was flat as he stated the obvious.

"Yes, Legolas, what if we think along their lines and instead of just waiting for them to strike as we have been? We need to get inside their heads." Elrond's eyes were bright as he warmed to his idea.

"You mean we need to think they are?" Haldir sounded just as enthusiastic.

"Yes, exactly, they first targeted him in Mirkwood, so in all probability they are from nearby. They were watching enough to know that Legolas had left and was coming here. They attacked him as he rode. Legolas got away, they obviously thought they had injured him badly and he would not survive."

"Then when he got here, they realised he was alive and tried to cover their tracks. The fact that they used Faren means they have some sort of ring going on." Estel took over from his father. "It seems that he took things into his own hands and after drugging all of us they were going to finish the job. They failed yet again. This now makes seven failed attempts ignoring Faren's. They must be getting desperate." He stood by the window looking out once more.

"So what do you think they will plan next?" Thranduil was looking at Legolas once more, pleased that the herbs used for his seizures made him sleep as well. He was not sure his son was well enough to cope with this as well.

"Well, we know the extent to which they are prepared to go. The fact they can have Orcs at their beck and call makes it certain that they are working for someone of serious intent. For them to set up the diversion and try again tells me they will not stop. If we use Legolas as a lure…"

"No!" Thranduil looked furious. "No, you will not use Legolas like that."

"But if it puts paid to all these threats? What if we catch the Elves behind this? Would that not be better?" Elrond was earnest, willing Thranduil to see his point.

"D… do I…it." The quiet voice caused them all to jump, not one of them had realised that Legolas was awake.

"No, Legolas, you have been injured enough. I will not take the chance that they will have the opportunity to have another try at you." Thranduil was pleading.

"N… need t.. t… to g…get them." The pleased look on Legolas' face was a joy to watch. He had managed to get one word out the first time.

"Not this way, what if they hurt you again? I could not bare that. I want you to be safe, nothing more." He turned pleading eyes to Elrond.

"I am sorry, Mellon-nin, Legolas is way over his majority. If he wants to do this, you can not stop him." Elrond's eyes begged understanding.

"P… please, A…Ada." Legolas could only beg.

"Very well, if that is what you really wish, but I am not happy." Legolas nodded his understanding.

"Now all we need is a plan." Estel smiled at his friend.

"What if they think we are moving Legolas to Lothlorien? We could let it be known that we no longer feel that Rivendell is safe for him. If all the guards were to be asked to talk about it at various times, drop the hints that we will be moving him without many guards so that they feel safe attacking." Haldir was speaking his thoughts.

"Will they not feel they have been set up?" Erestor asked from his place at the door.

"Not if we plan this carefully. We could have them wait until they are outside Rivendell before they talk, have them say they need to be careful as they think there may be a mole in Rivendell it self. We could have some guards well hidden behind you, so that they can swoop as soon as they know the attack is taking place." Haldir was watching Legolas. The prince nodded his agreement and approval.

"I like." Estel made his own thoughts known. "I do think we need to wait for Mithrandir, Elladan and Elrohir to return."

"I would be happier having my men available as well. I may not agree, but I will be with you every step of the way." Thranduil patted his sons hand in reassurance.

"I agree with all of that. We can get the ball rolling though. Legolas, we only do this if you feel well enough to do so. Any time you feel uncomfortable you just need to tell us, you do understand that?" Elrond needed to know that Legolas fully understood what they would be doing and that he could stop this at any time.

"N… need t… to do t… this." Legolas was adamant.

"Very well we will start our plans then." They all moved in closer to make sure they were not over heard.

Later that after noon one of the patrols made their way out of Rivendell to begin their duty. The day had been quiet after the grim incidents of last night. All were very unhappy that these incidents had been targeting their own. To have some of their friends and families killed by these incidents did not sit well. Secretly they had all believed that the Mirkwood Prince should be moved so they were relived that this is what had been decided.

They waited, as they had been instructed, until they were well out of Rivendell before they began to discuss the move. Unable to hide their unhappiness at all that had happened they began to talk.

"I hear they finally agree with the rest of us and will be moving the Prince within a few days." Doletra, the patrol leader began the charade.

"Moving him? Where to?" This was Liannela.

"Lothlorien, they seem to think the Lady of the Light might be bale to help him regain his memory."

"And about time, too, they should have moved him out days ago." Athlel could not help but chip in. There was agreement all round.

Up in the trees, they were being listened to, the shadow moved closer, making sure he could not be seen. His leader would be very interested in this.

"I agree, it should have been done a long time ago. But they have decided that he is well enough to move know. I think they plan to move him quietly without warning. No guards, just them. Good riddance I say." Doletra made his voice sound vehement, not that he did feel that way. He just wanted to make this as real as possible. In truth he like the others, really did like the Prince, they just hated what had happened since he had been brought to Rivendell this time.

"No guards?" Liannela sounded surprised.

"You heard correctly, no guard's. They will be sitting ducks." A noise from across the clearing made them turn.

"What was that?" Athlel asked. They all moved to check. Above them the shadow disappeared without them ever knowing they had been there.

"It must have been an animal, there is nothing there." Athlel dismissed the noise as nothing of consequence. "We should get moving, Liannela will soon be boring us rigid with talk of his babe.."

The patrol moved off into the forest, unaware that their plan had been successful, and not just theirs either for they had not been the only one's who's conversations had been over heard."

Erestor smiled slightly to him self as the patrol's left, the men had taken his orders in good spirits, and feelings were running high in the aftermath of the fire and Deanol's unfortunately brave death. It seemed as if every Elf in Rivendell would give any thing to help catch the ones behind this.

He turned as the bright sun disappeared behind some low clouds, making his way back towards the main building. There were still some things that needed planning.

The first of which was planning some suitable food for the Prince. He did not think that Legolas would appreciate having another of the cook's specials. It would take all of his diplomacy to cool tempers down after Thranduil's visit.

It took an hour to sooth ruffled feathers and then Erestor left making for the library and to finish the plans for the 'trip'. The first thing that needed to be made ready was the carriage that would be used to move Legolas and Thranduil. It was without question that the King would not let Legolas travel on his own. Elrond would also need to be with them, he would want to be near to his friends.

It would have to be one of their larger ones. The middle carriage would be perfect, they could pad it out with plenty of cushions and pillows. They could also add plenty of blankets, Legolas would need to be kept comfortable. On that aspect they would also need to have a good supply of herbs. Keeping his pain under control would be a definite requirement. That in turn would mean that they would need a flask of hot water for mixing the herbs.

He would have to take another trip to the kitchen to see Calenli. He would be able to supply the flask, but also the food. Erestor could not stop the groan that followed on from that thought. Food. Legolas. Calenli. It led to one conclusion: a nightmare. The only person Calenli would really listen to was Elrond. Could he some how arrange a little trip to the kitchen's for his Lord? Yes, that would be the best possible course of action.

He would also need to choose the warrior's to follow them. He would have to choose those who had not been directly affected by the fire. Erestor could not stop the thought that the new prisoners would not make it back in one piece to Rivendell. He began to make a list of those he though suitable at the end of the day Elrond and Glorfindel would have the final say, but he could at least be ready for their questions.

So caught up was he that he did not realise that dusk had fallen. The sound of new arrivals outside made him leave the room, but not before he carefully folded the parchment and placed it carefully inside his robe pocket.

The sight that greeted him was one that raised his spirits somewhat. It was Glorfindel, once more in control and having Elladan helped into the Last Homely House. The scowl on the fair face was amusing to say the least. Elrohir was trying very hard to hide his own hilarity at the sight of his older brother being treated like an Elfling. He was failing miserably.

At least Elladan was capable of standing and complaining. He could not be that badly hurt. His protests could be heard as they made their way towards the Halls of Healing; before Erestor intervened and led them back towards their home.

Once safely inside he explained that they had moved Elrond and Legolas, but had not gone into why as they had arrived at Elrond's chamber. Glorfindel led the way inside only to stop.

Elrond was stood a pained look on his face beside Legolas' pallet. The Prince was once more in the grip of a seizure. Thranduil and Estel were feeding him the herbs once more as Haldir held his left hand carefully, Glorfindel could see the blood that trickled down from some wound he could not see.

Elrond's face was paling even as Glorfindel took all this in. He made his way to his friend's side and helped him to sit on his bed, taking in the tired smile of thanks.

Elladan was helped to the bed by Andechoriel and he sat with a quiet sigh of relief. As much as he hated to admit it his wounds hurt. Even healing as quickly as they were, they still hurt a lot and he still felt very weak from the Orc poison. He was aware of his father's probing look and replied with a weak smile.

It took a while for Legolas to relax into sleep and Estel sat beck with relief. This had been a bad one, he hated having to watch his friend going through this. It was then that he realised his brother's were back and he rushed to them hugging Elrohir with exuberance before moving to Elladan and gingerly and gently hugging him too.

"How are you? Mithrandir said you had been injured." Estel was trying to look at the healing wound on Elladan's forehead.

"Just a scratch.."

"A scratch? That needed twenty two sutures! And just happened to be poisoned as well." Elrohir could not hide his frustration, Elladan had been saying it was only a scratch since waking.

"It is fine, 'Ro, stop worrying." Elladan was frowning, any body would think he had collapsed.

"Where is Mithrandir?" Thranduil had once more settled and straightened his son before realising that one of them was missing.

Glorfindel just shrugged unconcerned. "He has gone to 'investigate' some things. He said he would be back by the morrow. He would not let us in on the mystery." He was watching Estel who at that moment was trying to feel Elladan's forehead in search of fever. Elladan was trying to pull back, highly displeased.

"Why have you moved? Surely it would be better for Legolas to be in the Hall's of Healing?" Glorfindel asked, needing to assuage his curiosity.

"We thought it might be the best thing, in case the attack was a diversion." Elrond had taken over from Estel in determining the health of his son.

"Was it a diversion?" Elrohir hovered at Elladan's shoulder, the sight of his brother unconscious had scared him more than he liked to admit.

"Yes, they attacked again last night. Deanol was killed as was one of the Elves. They got away." Haldir's voice was quiet as he explained. He had not known Deanol but he still felt pain at his death.

"Deanol is dead?" Elrohir could not hide his sorrow.

"Yes, he killed the other Elf and it looks as if he injured another as well, they found blood leading into the forest. They got away in the night." Elrond had taken over the tale. "How bad was the Orc attack?"

"The first village was completely decimated. Andechoriel had the presence of mind to send a warning ahead to the next settlement and they had the time to plan an attack on the Orcs before they got to the next settlement. We suffered no deaths and very few injuries; Elladan's was the worst. The Orcs and Wargs were mostly killed. A few got away." Glorfindel finished his report to the room.

There was silence for a moment as this news was digested.

"What do you think will happen now?" Elladan was trying his hardest to stay awake, the bed he was sat upon was calling out to his aching body.

"We have an idea, but that can wait for the morning and Mithrandir's return. As for the three of you, you all look exhausted. I will explain all in the morning, for know rest, go to your rooms and rest properly, we will continue to stay with Legolas. You all deserve a goodnights sleep." It was not a request, Elrond's tone made that certain.

It was a measure of their exhaustion, none of them argued as they were ushered from the room by Erestor.

Elladan was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Elrohir and Glorfindel soon joined him. The last few days had been very tiring.

Once more the fire was making the shadows flicker in the cave. The four Elves were eating as they discussed what had been over heard earlier that day. If any found it odd that Legolas would be moved, not one of them mentioned it. The fact that two separate sources had verified the information had put them at their ease.

It had been agreed that they would listen out again for more information, it had worked well this time. All they would need to know was when the Prince would be moved. Then they could finish this job and get back to their families.

That was all that mattered….

To be continued.

Authors note: Sorry that this chapter is a little late, real life crept in for a while. First I had a wonderful kidney infection with a high fever and then my wonderful Mother In Law descended. It was a fun few days I can tell you. So please, I am sorry.

Replies to reviews:

**__**

LishaChan: I'm glad you liked it. Glad you liked the bit with the broth. Katy did too.

**__**

Banana nut muffin: Every one is pleased that Legolas is getting better, me to by the way. Nope they will not stop or can not stop. They have their reasons good or bad or sad, depending how you look at it. You will find out what I mean.

Iccle fairy: I am glad you are so excited. I will try and get another chapter out for you tomorrow for keeping you waiting. Please don't die of excitement I don't think I could cope with the guilt! Luvu!!

Arienis: Thank you, I will!!

Knight-Obi: Thank you so very much for your kind words. There will be another six or so chapters, but have no fear the next story is already formed and waiting in the wings and is a continuation.

Laer4572: Wow, thank you, you made me bounce when I felt like crap! I hope you continue to enjoy.

Thank you all for reviewing once again, please continue to let me know? I also have to say I have managed to upset my beta by killing her off. Trust me she is not happy!!!

Love,

Shell

xxxxx

(Note from Katy. Damn right I am not happy. I nearly decided not to beta and post this for Shell but the she offered me Cookies and I crumbled.)


	23. 23

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter twenty three

The next morning was dull and overcast, a thin rain falling as day tried to break. Elrond was sleeping, his dreams pleasant.

Legolas had woken not ten minutes ago and was in pain, a lot of pain. His head felt as if a dwarf was using it as his anvil. Estel had been reading and was not aware of Legolas being awake. All the others were all asleep as well.

"E…Estel?" The hesitant voice made Estel jump as the quiet was broken.

"Legolas, you are awake." He smiled at the Prince then frowned as he saw how pale he looked in the weak light of dawn. "Are you alright?"

"H… head h…urts b…bad. S… sick." Legolas was practically panting with the pain his eyes squinting, despite his best efforts.

"I will get you something for both. I will be just a minute, hold on. Should I wake some one to sit with you?" Worry laced Estel's voice.

"A… Adar." Even Legolas' voice was full of pain and Estel wasted no time in moving to Thranduil and waking him before making his way to the small temporary herb table that had been set up in the room.

As soon as the tea was ready he made his way back to the pallet and handed the tea to Thranduil. The King helped his son sip the hot tea. He watched as the fine pain lines around the fair beings mouth smoothed out as the pain diminished.

"T… thank y.. you. S… sorry." Legolas would not meet their eyes.

"Why, little Las, why are you sorry?" Thranduil's voice was as gentle as an early summer wind as he used his old nick name for his son.

"W… woke you." Legolas was hesitant and he looked tentatively at his father.

"I would much rather be awake and know that you are alright, than you are in pain while I sleep. You have nothing to be sorry for, Ion-nin, trust me." Thranduil was stroking the pale left hand. The hand very weakly gripped his in acknowledgement.

"D… do tr…trust you."

"Good, try and get some more rest and when you are feeling a little better we may as well see what Calenli decides you will have for your morning meal." Thranduil could not help but tease; he was rewarded with a small very pained smile.

Over the next hour each of the room's inhabitants had woken and prepared them selves for the day to come. They were joined in Elrond's chamber for the morning meal by Glorfindel and the twins. Legolas was pleased to see them all.

They had just started to eat, Legolas playing with his weak porridge somewhat, when the door was opened following the obligatory three knocks. With Erestor stood a very wet Mithrandir.

He was ushered into the room and Estel stood so that he could take his place by the fire. The wizard sat down with a groan after divesting him self of hi sodden cloak.

"Busy night?" Elrond could not hide the twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, very busy. What has been happening here for you to move your location? Comfortable as it is." Mithrandir gratefully accepted the hot tea from Elrohir.

"We had a little bit of excitement our selves." Elrond and the others all filled the Maia in on the happenings of the last few days up to and including their new plan.

As soon as Elrond finished speaking there was silence. Then the four who had not been present started to talk all at once, each trying to give their own opinion as to what they should do.

"P… please be q… quiet." Legolas could not take the high level of noise, his head was still very tender and this was not helping.

"Legolas?" Thranduil's voice was low in deference to his son's discomfort.

"A… alright. T… to n…noisy." Legolas tried to quickly reassure.

"I am sorry, Legolas, we did not think." Glorfindel felt awful, the last thing he wanted was to cause the Prince more pain.

"D… do not w…worry." Legolas closed his eyes for a moment. "N… need to d… do t… this, g… get t… them." Legolas looked at each person; they needed to know how much he wanted this.

"Legolas had agreed to this as you can hear. So I am afraid the time for deciding this passed even before you all got back. Erestor, do you have some plans for me?" Elrond knew the scholar and councillor would have begun putting their plans into action.

"Yes, I have a list of the warriors whom I think should be included, along with Thranduil's men, in the Party that should follow us." He passed the parchment to Elrond who took it with a grateful smile.

The list contained the names of twenty Rivendell Elves as well as those of Thranduil's own guards. Elrond approved of every one. He passed the parchment on to Glorfindell.

Glorfindel took one look and nodded his agreement passing it on to Thranduil.

Erestor continued outlining his plans. "I have arranged for the second carriage to make the trip, it is being cleaned as we speak." It did not really need cleaning; Erestor just wanted every one to see that it was being prepared. "It will be well padded with pillow and cushions. I need to speak to Calenli about food for the trip, I was wondering if you might come with me Elrond? He will take notice of what you say."

"Of course, I need to speak with him in any case." Elrond was not looking forward to this conversation, it was one he had with the cook every decade or so.

"Thank you. One thing I do need to know is when you are looking to do this? I need to know, so that we can arrange the warrior's replacements." Erestor looked to Glorfindel; in fact this was Glorfindel's role although he always helped out when needed.

"Two days time, just after dusk. Thranduil and I will travel with Legolas. Glorfindel I want you to travel with Estel in front of us, Elladan I want you and Elrohir to travel behind us. The guards will be half an hour behind you with the fastest horses we have got. As soon as the alarm whistle is blown by Elrohir they will make their way to us. We will all be armed as it goes with out saying." Elrond was happy with the plans.

"I will be travelling with the carriage." Mithrandir's voice was calm. "I believe that although the Elves concerned with this plot do come from Mirkwood. They are not working on their own. I believe that there is far more going on here than we think."

"What do you think is going on?" Thranduil needed to know.

"It is only a theory and in all probability wrong." Mithrandir turned to Legolas. "Do you recall any odd conversations that you may have over heard?"

Legolas' brow furrowed as he tried to think, his head still throbbing slightly. "N… no, n… nothing."

"It was a guess after all." Mithrandir sighed. "Continue to try and think, Legolas you may know something and not realise it."

The blond Prince gave a very careful, pained nod.

It was noticed by Thranduil. "Is your head still paining you?"

"I a… am w… well." Legolas would not look him in the eye

He did not see the amused glances that all the others in the chamber exchanged. They knew all too well what that meant.

Glorfindel moved towards the herb table and prepared the tea. Legolas took it without hesitation and with quiet thanks. This alone told them the Prince was still not feeling well.

"We need to get Legolas out of his bed tomorrow. Not walking just out of bed. I do not want the first time that he is moved to be that of moving to the carriage. I will also need to sedate you, Legolas."

"N… no." Legolas had his old stubborn stance, even partially lying in bed.

"It will be painful being in the carriage, I do not want to make you suffer more than you already do." Elrond could be just as stubborn if the situation called for it.

"N… need t… to see t… them." Legolas would not give up the fight.

"You can see them later after they have been caught." Neither was Elrond.

"N… no n… need to b… be w… with y… you." Legolas was tiring of this.

"Let him be awake. We can give him herbs for any pain, am I right?" Thranduil could understand the reason Legolas needed to see this through.

"Yes, but even so it could put his recovery back."

"U… understand, n… need to."

"This goes against my better judgment, but I will allow it, especially as I have already agreed to move you. But I want you to tell me when the pain gets too much." It was not a question, but a demand from Elrond.

"P… promise." Legolas looked exhausted.

"I will keep you to that, Penneth. Now you need to get some rest, you look as if you could sleep for a month." That earned him a light scowl from Legolas, but he did not argue when his father helped to settle him down.

"Erestor, please help me down to the kitchen's I need to speak with Calenli. Estel, Thranduil go and get some proper rest that also includes you Haldir. I want us all to be at our best when we begin this." Thranduil looked as if he would argue at this suggestion, no order, but a raise of Elrond's right eye brow trick the trick and left the King feeling as if he was an Elfling once again.

They left the room, Thranduil still muttering under his breath about over bearing Elven Lord's getting too big for their boots.

Legolas closed his eyes with a tired sigh, falling quickly to sleep his eyes once more closed in healing sleep. Elladan began a game of chess with Elrohir. Elladan sat down with a book. The room fell silent as they let Legolas sleep, hoping he would feel better when he woke once more.

The next day passed slowly as plans were built upon. The carriage was ready and full of plump, comfortable pillows and cushions. Calenli had been persuaded to prepare a nourishing easy to manage broth so that Legolas could eat it with no difficulties.

Legolas had two very minor fits during that time. But what had begun to worry Elrond was the growing intensity of the head aches that Legolas was enduring. He examined him but had found no reason for his fears.

At this time, the patrols had also been carrying out their own side of the agreement by every known and then dropping hints a little at a time. These were all picked up and carried back to the Elves in the cave. They also were making their own plans.

Finally the morning dawned and all the arrangements were in place. Elrond had made certain that every one was well rested and ready. Legolas with Estel and Thranduil's help had left his pallet for the first time since coming to Rivendell. It had taken them a while, as they had to be care full.

By the time they had the Elf sitting on the edge of the pallet he was deathly pale and had his eyes tightly squeezed shut.

"Take it slowly, Legolas, take deep breaths the dizziness and sickly feeling will disappear, you must remember you have been flat on your back mostly for the last few weeks." Elrond's voice was calm, ready to reassure both father and son.

He eventually made it to his feet, swaying slightly as the others watched him. After three minutes he was gently returned to the pallet and settled once more.

Tired blue eyes blinked the dizziness away as he lay there and for the first time since agreeing to accompany the others he was having doubts as to whether he should be doing this. Just standing had exhausted him beyond all comprehension. It was also then that Legolas realised his recovery would take some time and not be instant as he had expected, even with his Elven healing abilities.

"Rest, Penneth, we have a few more hours. Sleep until then." Elrond's voice was soft and full of empathy. It did not take Legolas long before he did just that.

He was woken just before dusk and was helped to have a light soup followed by some pain killing herbs that Elrond had had made ready.

Just after darkness began to fall they were all ready, each had his weapons sharpened and ready. Whatever happened they were determined to protect Legolas whatever it took. Thranduil and Glorfindel had been chosen to help Legolas and between the two of them they helped the Prince to stand once more.

They made it down to the waiting carriage, although they had to make quiet a few stops as the dizziness and sickness that still plagued Legolas became too much for him to cope with. But finally he was once more able to lie down. After being settled into place, Thranduil settled himself down beside his son.

The patrol's, made up of those who Erestor thought (and every body else agreed with) would be the best Elf for the job, had been sent out at the time that the patrols usually left so as not to arouse suspicion.

Estel and the twins hurried forward with the horses, ready and raring to go. All was ready apart from Haldir who had yet to make an appearance having disappeared shortly before Legolas had been helped from the room.

They all looked up as he made his way towards them. He carried something long and thin, wrapped in a sheet, without talking to any one he made his way to the carriage. Opening the door he leaned in. "Here you are, Legolas, I sharpened it for you as well."

To Thranduil's shock he pulled the sheet aside and handed Legolas one of his long thin white knives.

"He can't use that! He does not even have the strength to stand!" Thranduil's voice was incredulous but also held a hint of anger.

"I… in c… case, A… Ada." Legolas spoke and using his right arm placed the weapon on some cushions nearby to him. If he was doing this he would be armed. It did not feel right going into danger unarmed.

"Do I have a choice?" The anger turned to acceptance as Thranduil watched his son.

"N… no."

"I did not think so, Ion-nin." He should have expected this after all, Legolas would never let another fight in his stead if he could help it.

Then they were ready to go. Moving out they passed through the main gates and disappeared out into the forest. All were on alert. Elrond watched his patient closely, worried at just how pale and sick Legolas looked. Mithrandir hummed absently to him self. Thranduil was watching their surrounds closely, listening to the chatter of the trees.

They had been travelling an hour when Legolas asked for some of his tea. His features so pallid he would have made a ghost look well. Elrond leaned out of the carriage and asked Andechoriel to stop. He was the only warrior who knew how to drive a carriage having been taught by his own father.

Thranduil helped Legolas take his tea and once he felt as if he could carry on they did. Moving slowly they carried on, every one of them silent and on the alert.

The other Elves were ready and in place they had chosen a fork in the road to attack from. All they had to do was finish this and get back to their families. That was all that was keeping them going. Their families.

They were on alert and heard the horses as soon as they were near enough. All was ready.

The trees alerted Thranduil of the ambush up ahead and he related this news to the others. As they drew nearer the three in the carriage lifted their swords and staff and made them selves ready, the air was tense.

Then just as they reached the fork in the road it began. Arrows filled the air. Luckily they had been prepared for this and had small shields strapped to there sides. It took a second to raise them and use them for protection.

Seeing this the Elves jumped from their hiding places. Not one of them noticed the loud piercing whistle from behind the carriage, then Elladan and Elrohir rushed their horses on to join Estel, Haldir and Glorfindel.

They were already in combat with three of the assailants and they were all well matched. Estel parried a blow from one of the Elves, His arm shaking with the force, sweat beading his forehead.

Elladan took on another of the Elves, joined by Haldir, sword drawn and ready. The Elf in front of them was good but no match for the two who fought him. It was not long before the mistake happened and the Elf let his guard down. He did not live to regret the mistake.

They turned towards Elrohir and Estel to see if they needed help, all was well on the way to being under control there.

It was then that the scream of utter anger was heard from the carriage.

To be continued

Thank you once more to all my reviewers. You are all great.

Replies to reviews:

IcyPanther: Thank you for your kind words. I am glad you find it so realistic, I worked with patients with head injuries for years, so I do at least have a head start. I loved working with them too, so rewarding when they begin to recover. Deanol was just passing when he heard a noise. I see I never mentioned that. DOH!!!

Snow-Glory: A vulnerable Legolas is good isn't it? You will have to wait and see what happens, but we are on the start of a downward spiral. Thank you for lurking and reviewing.

Banana nut muffin: Wow, thank you for the complement. I have never heard of this author, is she good? Watch out for the edge of that seat, Mellon-nin, it can be dangerous!

LishaChan: Thank you, I am feeling better, thank goodness. Mum's a work of art, let me just say that!!! Yep, Legolas is on the move.

Thank you all once more and until next time, take care,

Love,

Shell

x


	24. 24

Disclaimer: They still do not belong to me.

Thank you, Katy. You are brilliant!

Chapter twenty three

There was silence in the carriage; all were on alert apart from Legolas. Even after taking the herb tea his head throbbed and his stomach was turning in waves making him feel incredibly sick. Even lying down he was feeling incredibly dizzy.

"How are you feeling Legolas?" Elrond's voice held quiet worry.

"S… sick, d… dizzy." Legolas had his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"The tea has not helped?" Elrond asked frowning.

"N… no."

Elrond reached into his herb bag and pulled out a few herbs and roots. One he gave to Legolas to chew. "Take this and chew it slowly. It will ease the nausea." Legolas did as he was told and then drank the clear, fresh water that Elrond handed him to take away the pain.

As Legolas was doing this Elrond was mixing the herbs in a goblet adding the hot water. Thranduil looked on anxiously, his son's hand held tightly in in hand the other thumb stroking it gently trying to give comfort and feeling completely and totally helpless. It was not a feeling he cared for.

"Here, this is slightly stronger than the other tea; it will make you drowsy but not sleep." In truth that was all that he did want to do, make Legolas sleep. It would be much easier on the Prince.

"T… thank y…you." Legolas accepted the goblet and drank the potion as quickly as he could. He had just finished when the carriage stopped abruptly. The all could hear the whistle of arrows and the thud they made against the wooden shields Glorfindel had suggested they take with them.

Elrond, Thranduil and Mithrandir all exchanged grim looks. The bait had been taken. The two Elves reached for their swords and Mithrandir clutched his staff and released Glamdring from its sheath.

Legolas was vaguely aware of what was happening and tried to reach for his knife. Thranduil noticed him struggling and picked the knife up from beside him and handed it to his son with a tight smile.

They all heard the piercing whistle that Elrohir gave to alert the warriors behind them. Legolas could not stop the wince that the whistle caused. The sound seemed to cut into him. Then they heard the sound of running horses and the clash of steal against steal.

Andechoriel dropped the reins controlling the horses and reaching for his own sword shouted a warning to those in the carriage, not that it was needed. Jumping down from his seat he made his way to the carriage door, opening it he looked in all four looked back at him.

"My Lord's you can not stop here. It is too dangerous, I can count only three, there must be another somewhere nearby." He had to make them see that it was not safe.

"Where do you suggest we go? Do you think they will leave it like this? Look out!!" Thranduil's warning was enough and Andechoriel ducked just in time. The arrow sailed harmlessly through the space his head had been just seconds before. It thudded into the carriage's side.

Thranduil turned to Elrond. "Stay with Legolas, I will see what is going on I want this Elf." With that and hearing Legolas cry of surprise he left the carriage, followed by Mithrandir.

Andechoriel was crouched by the wheel of the carriage, bow in hand trying to find his target. Thus far he had no idea where the arrows were coming from. Thranduil joined him his keen eyes watching the area around him.

"Cover me; I need to speak with the trees." Thranduil looked at the young warrior beside him.

"Yes, my Lord." Andechoriel fired arrows one after another in the general direction that the firing was from.

Thranduil ran as fast as he could seemingly just a blur. He made it safely to the cover of the trees and slipping behind one for protection he placed his hand against the bark, closed his eyes and began talking with the tree. It sang with joy at having two Wood Elves in the forest, it sang of love, of sun, of birds. Of danger. Thranduil's eyes snapped open and with a low thanks he made his way back towards the carriage.

He was almost there when another arrow was fired into the air. He had no chance. There was no where he could go to for cover. He gave a silent prayer to Mandos and the Valar that they would keep Legolas safe until they met again when he was pushed out of the way.

Thranduil hit the ground with enough of a thump that the air fled from his body momentarily. He heard the soft thump of arrow meeting flesh and the groan from who ever had been caught by the arrow. He opened his yes and he was just in time to prevent Andechoriel from hitting the ground hard.

Thranduil's eyes widened as he took note of the arrow embedded in the upper left hand side of the elf's chest. There was no way this could not be fatal. Blood was already trickling down from the right side of his mouth.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Shock still sounded in his voice.

"The Prince and Middle Earth need you. Could not let you die." He broke off a harsh cough shaking his lithe body. More blood came from his mouth. Behind him Thranduil could hear Mithrandir casting some sort of spell.

Thank you, Mellon-nin" Thranduil's voice was soft and sincere, barely heard above the clashing of swords and the shouts and grunts from the participants.

Andechoriel's eyes widened at the King's words. "Mellon?" His voice was a hoarse whisper, pain deep in his chest.

"Definitely Mellon. I will speak with your family if I can do anything; you have my word I will. They will want for nothing.

"T-tell them t-that I l-love them?" It was becoming harder for him to think and talk.

"Of course, Mellon-nin." Thranduil could see the glaze over taking those bright green eyes. "We will meet again, I will be able to thank you properly then."

"L-look f-forward…" His eyes glazed as his Fea fled this earth, leaving a confused and grieving King behind. He did not move from where he cradled Andechoriel to him, taking no notice of his surrounds. There were plenty to see to their assailant.

He did not notice the figure that crept up behind him. He felt a sharp pain in his head and consciousness fled.

The figure smile behind his cloak hood. This was too easy. Mithrandir was in front of the carriage still trying to find him using spells. For a Maia, he thought, he has not got any idea as to where he was. He should have been the hardest of them all to deal with.

He made his way into the carriage, taking note of the pale Prince, covered in blankets and propped up on pillows. He would be no match. That left Elrond. The older elf was watching him, eyes in slits anger burning in his brown eyes.

"Let me have the Prince and I will not harm you." The voice had an intense quality about it.

"Do you really think I would accept that? You have no intention of letting me go. Not when I can identify you." Elrond's voice was calm.

"It was worth trying."

"Why do you want the Prince?" Elrond was watching the figure, waiting for him to make the first move.

"That is for me to know. I will not break my promise to my Master." With that he made the first move. Metal clashed against Metal in the small space. Elrond was not going to give up without a fight.

They were close together when the other slammed his fist into just healed ribs, causing Elrond to grunt in pain and loose his breath. Satisfied that the Lord of Rivendell was out of the action for the minute he turned to the Prince.

Legolas watched him with calm eyes. His knife in his right hand.

"Do you really think that you can hurt me? You have no chance." He raised his sword to deliver a finishing blow. Legolas met it, wincing as the pain seemed too reverberated around in his head. He was too weak to keep it up for long and the assailant's sword made contact with his still healing left arm, leaving a deep bloody welt in its wake. Legolas grunted, trying to prevent further damage.

He could not the other was in full health and had full mobility. With a smile of triumph the other plunged his sword into Legolas upper right hand chest. Legolas' eyes were wide for a moment in shock and surprise before closing.

Elrond screamed in utter rage and he somehow found the strength to tackle the assailant. This time surprise was on his side and he connected the pummel of his sword against the side of the others head, just as Mithrandir reached into the carriage and struck the other with his sword deep in his side. He fell silently to the floor.

Elrond took a deep shaky breath, still shocked as to what he had seen. This Elf had been determined to kill Legolas and would have killed any who stood in his way. He made his way shakily to Legolas' side.

"Where is Thranduil?" His voice shook a mixture of reaction and anger.

"Unconscious. It would appear to be from a blow. He will be well given time." Mithrandir was watching Elrond closely. "Andechoriel is dead, I am sorry." Elrond closed his eyes momentarily at the news. He did not have time to grieve now; it would have to wait for later. For now Legolas needed him.

"I will look at him later. Can you pass me my pack? I need something to apply pressure with; this is bleeding far too much. What is happening out there?"

"It would appear things are coming under control." They could still hear the clash of weapon against weapon but not as acutely as before, in fact it sounded as if it was only one set of weapons being used.

Elrond worked quickly, gently pulling the blood soaked tunic away from the wound. Elrond winced, it was a nasty wound, and not life threatening that was sure but nasty all the same. With Legolas weakened as he was, this would take a long time to heal. A white pad was handed to him and he placed the cloth over the wound pressing down hard to try and slow the flow of blood.

Mithrandir meanwhile had made him self useful, he poured some water from the flask, thanking the Valar that it was still warm and handed the goblet to Elrond. He watched stripping Athelas leaves so that they could be added to the wound. Once they were in small pieces he began to chew them. Elrond would need them to pack the wound with.

"It needs stitching, but it should be alright until we get back to Rivendell." Elrond wished he could do it here and now, but he also wanted Legolas and Thranduil back in Rivendell. He accepted the chewed athelas pushing it gently but firmly into the wound. He then began to wrap the wound tightly with Mithrandir's help. He noted idly that the sounds of fighting had stopped.

The door to the opposite side of the carriage opened to reveal a very worried looking Estel. "Ada, Are you alright? We heard a scream…" He cut him self off as he took note of the pale Prince and the blood.

"Legolas has been hurt, but should be fine. Do you have any injuries?" Elrond did not look up from his work.

"Just a few scratches, nothing serious. Can we help? The others are all dead. What about him?" Estel's voice was deadly; they had finally got the people responsible for all of this.

"He is alive. Bind his arms." The sound of horses heralded the arrival of the patrols. Better late than never. "Get one of the guards to take custody of him. I will be talking with him later on. Also, Thranduil was knocked out; can you check him over for me?"

"Of course, Ada leave it to me." Estel turned to leave only to be stopped by Elrond

"Estel, Andechoriel has been killed." Elrond did not want Estel to find out without being warned.

Estel winced, while he did not know the Elf that well, they were on talking terms, he also had a very young family. "I will see that his body is seen to and taken home. His wife will be devastated."

"Aye, I know. Thank you, Estel." Elrond was beginning to gather herbs to treat any infection Legolas may be prone to in his weakened state.

Soon a small group surrounded the carriage, talking in low tones so as not to disturb Legolas. Estel with Mithrandir's help had lifted Thranduil into the empty space beside his son. A white bandage was wrapped around his head, the lump had been bleeding. Glorfindel and Elladan had taken control of the prisoner who was still unconscious.

Elrond noticed for the first time that his foster son was also bleeding. "I thought you said they were scratches." Exasperation flooded his voice. Estel had a deep wound across his forehead and his left arm was bleeding.

"It is nothing, just scratches." Estel tried to pull his arm out of reach.

"I will be the one to determine if they are just scratches or not. Sit." The tone was warm yet commanding. Estel sat.

Elrond dealt with the wounds before looking up once more with a twinkle in his eyes. "Well, Ion-nin they are just scratches, you will live." He could not help but tease. Relieved that this was almost all over.

Estel rolled his eyes. "I told you that!" Elrohir gave a small laugh, trying to hide it at his brother's frustration.

"Ah, but better safe than never, Estel. At least we know you are alright." Elrond was smiling too.

Estel scowled grumbling under his breath.

"We should make out way back to Rivendell. Elrohir can you make sure that the bodies are brought back with us. I would like to look at them. Estel please continue to look after Andechoriel for me." Elrond noticed the puzzled looks. He hurried to explain and the atmosphere turned sombre as they took in the news.

Fifteen minutes late they were all on their way, back the way they came. Not so vigilant and very sad.

They could just see the gates of Rivendell in sight when Thranduil groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Easy, Mellon-nin, you took quiet a forceful blow to the head, you must have quiet a headache." Elrond was quick to reassure.

"Is that why I can see miniature Mumakil when I open my eyes?" One eye was squinted open as he looked at his friend.

"More than likely, Thranduil, more than likely." There was a small hint of amusement in his voice.

"Did we do it? Did we get them? Was any one else hurt?" The questions came fast as Thranduil tried to catch up on events.

"Whoa, one at a time. Yes, we did and yes we got one of them alive. The others are dead. Estel has some slight injuries. Legolas was stabbed I am afraid." the last was news that Elrond had been dreading.

"What?! Is he alright? I knew he should not have come with us. How bad is it?" Thranduil gingerly turned his head and looked at his son. Legolas was once more pasty white, Blood showing through the bandage that was wrapped around his chest.

"It is deep and needs stitches as does the wound on his arm. I will see to that when we get back to Rivendell, we will be there soon. He has lost a lot of blood and is weak, but I for see no real problems; he will just be put back a little in his rec…" He was cut off as Legolas began to shake, the seizure taking every one by surprise.

Mithrandir shouted at the new driver of their carriage an Elf named Mendael to stop. The whole patrol stopped with them. Elrohir dismounted running to the carriage to see what was wrong. Thranduil was gently holding Legolas, whispering soothing words as Elrond began to feed him the pre-prepared tea. They all waited anxiously until the Prince was once more relaxed.

Elrond took the time to change the bloody bandage; the force of the seizure had caused the wound to bleed even heavier. Once satisfied they began on their way once more.

It was with relief that they passed through the wide, welcoming gates. On Elrond's orders the carriage was stopped in front of the Halls of Healing. With Elrohir's help Mithrandir carried Legolas back into the house. Elrond followed, one hand holding his ribs discreetly the other helping Thranduil. The movement was not lost on Glorfindel, though.

Once they had Legolas settled Elrond once again removed the bandage, taking the athelas packing out he cleaned the wound once more making sure that their was nothing left that could cause infection. He threaded the needle with a speed born of long practice. When he had finished he moved onto Legolas right arm. He winced; the blow had caught the old wound and reopened it, making it longer and deeper. This was soon cleaned, stitched and bandaged.

Once finished he checked on Thranduil's head. It was already healing nicely.

The door opened and Estel followed by Glorfindel entered the chamber.

"The bodies have been taken to the hall of preparation, Elrond. The prisoner has been taken to a safety flet with guards surrounding it" They would not forget what had happened with Faren, this prisoner would not get away.

"Good, I want to be told the minute he wakes up. We need answers here and he is the only one alive to help us." Elrond tried to hide a twinge as his ribs as he moved.

"That at least gives me time to check those ribs of yours out." Glorfindel's tone was sure; he would be checking those wounds.

"It is nothing, just bruising. We have other things to worry about." Elrond tried to hold his friend off.

"As you said to me, Adar, we will be the one to decide what constitutes alright. We will not be put off by you saying no." Estel's arms were crossed as he looked at his father. Glorfindel also held the same stance.

Elrond gave up, knowing all too well he was beaten. "Very well, you may check me out." It was a grudging acceptance. Glorfindel needed no other invitation and he crossed to Elrond's side. He whistled as he took in there deep black bruising that was already standing out on the fair skin.

As gently as he could he probed the ribs, noting that at least three ribs moved underneath his fingers. He stood back. "You have at least three broken ribs. The callus formation must not have held them as they are still healing." He wrapped the ribs, pulling the bandages tight to prevent movement.

Then they settled down, Elladan and Haldir joining them as they let the adrenaline settle. Soon they were tucking into the meal that Calenli had provided especially for them, including a nourishing broth for Legolas. This was set aside by the fire to keep warm so that Legolas could have it when he woke up.

One by one they settled onto a pallet each, Thranduil and Glorfindel sitting in watch as the others began to fall asleep. The night passed with no problems arising. Dawn broke with a downpour of rain. The morning meal was a quiet affair as Legolas had still not woken.

It was not long after that that Erestor arrived to tell them that the prisoner was awake. Haldir and Elrohir offered to stay with Legolas so that the others could go and question the prisoner. This was readily accepted.

"Thank you, Erestor please have him brought to my study we will see him there." Elrond rose unsteadily, helped by Glorfindel.

"Of course." Erestor left.

The others minus Haldir and Elrohir to watch over Legolas. At last they would be bale to get some answers, now they would know what was going on. It was with anticipation that they made their way to Elrond's study.

To be continued

I thought I might give you all a little treat today. I hope you continue to like and let me know?

Deana: I am so glad that you like this story. Thank you for your kind words.

Until tomorrow every one.

Love,

Shell


	25. 25

Disclaimer: I still do not own these characters, I really wish I did!

Thank you, Katy. You are wonderful.

Chapter twenty five

It was a silent group that left the Hall's of healing. It had been decided that Estel and Elrohir would stay with Legolas and the others. They all knew that the study was big enough to hold more, but it had been decided that the fewer there the better. So it was Elrond, Thranduil, Glorfindel and Mithrandir who made the short work to the study.

The guards bowed to them before moving to one side and opening the door.

They waited impatiently for the prisoner to be brought to them.

A knock at the door alerted them once he was inside they stood taking stock of the Elf before them. He returned their looks, calm as if he were at a royal event.

"Do you know this Elf, Thranduil?" Elrond did not move his eyes from the Elf.

"No, I have never seen this elf before in my life." Thranduil's voice was cold as he faced the perpetrator that has caused such misery.

The Elf sneered. He had long deep black hair that reached his back and his eyes were a strange colour. They had no pigment, but were completely black. He was also thin, so thin it looked as if a strong wind would blow him away. Down his left cheek ran a long bright red scar that looked to be barely healed. He also had a stain on the tunic of his left arm.

Elrond smiled a grim almost grimace. This must be the one that Deanol had confronted him. It still hurt to think that the young healer had died as result of a pure coincidence. If only he had not gone to check out that noise… And the grieving families of those lost in the fire. Oh this Elf may not have been the one to set the fire, that was Faren as he well knew, but it was because of the ultimate situation that the Elf had responded to. Oh, yes, they would be getting answers this day, that he promised.

"What is your name?" Mithrandir's voice was like a low grumble in the study. He received no answer.

"Who are you working for?" Glorfindel asked. The Elf raised an eye brow, but again no answer.

"If you answer, your punishment will not be as harsh as it could be." Elrond stood hands on hips his face grim.

"I have the perfect place for you to continue to live. It would be a pleasure to have you in my custody." Thranduil's voice threatened dire retribution.

"Where would you keep him?" There was a gleam in Glorfindel's eyes that made the Elf in front of them shiver.

"My dungeons, they have not been used in sometime, but I am sure they can be made ready with out any problem." There was certainty in Thranduil's voice.

The Elf had his eyes fixed on Thranduil his face expressionless, so he missed the small smile the other three shared. They knew all too well that in actual fact Thranduil and Mirkwood did not have any dungeons, if one was needed it was usually a locked storage cupboard.

"May I join this conversation?" It was a soft voice behind them. They all turned to find Galadriel. Surprise turned to acceptance.

"Of course, Galadriel, we would be delighted for you to join us. Please come in." Glorfindel moved out of the way and once Galadriel was inside the study he moved to block the door so that he could continue to help with the interrogation.

"Mae Govannen, Saefnol. I am sorry to meet you in such circumstances." Galadriel's voice was sweet and calm. The Elf blinked at her in surprise before remembering the old tales of this Elf being a powerful witch. All of a sudden this was not what was planned. He did not like this. Why did they bring _her_ into it?

"Do not be worried, I already know who you are and what you have been told to do. The thing I have not been able to see is who has ordered you to do this." Her smile was gentle.

"What have you seen, Galadriel?" Mithrandir had not stopped looking at Saefnol; there was something about this Elf that did not feel right.

"I saw the last attack. Are you well, Thranduil?" She turned bright intelligent, ageless eyes towards the king.

"I am well, Galadriel a little sore and a headache but I am well." He smiled at his old friend.

"Good, I am glad. Legolas is well too?"

"He was stabbed during the last altercation, but Elrond thinks he will recover in time." Thranduil's smile was now one of relief.

"That is good to hear, although he has a long road ahead of him."

"Why are you here?" Elrond had to know what had brought his mother in law on this unexpected visit.

"My vision of what is and what is to come has brought me here. I was meant to be here at this time. Time it self will tell us why." Was the enigmatic reply.

Thranduil frowned. "You can be as awkward as Mithrandir for giving answers to our questions." He could only gripe.

Galadriel gave a tinkling laugh before turning back once more to Saefnol. "It would be better for you to answer our questions. You must realise by know that you have the leaders of the three Elven Realms in front of you. If we wish we can sentence you for your deeds right now; we would be well within our rights. Then what will happen to your family? The others with you have already gone to Mandos Halls. Do you really think your Master will let you live with your failure, or the others in your family?"

At the mention of his family Saefnol turned white but made no other move or sound.

Galadriel just gave that calm blank smile that the others in the talon knew only too well. She was speaking telepathically to the Elf.

Do you think he will even let little Endorel live? Neither age nor infirmity will stop him. Speak and we can help you, stay silent and you sign your own death warrant.

"I believe it would be a good time to leave Sea…" A shout interrupted her and they all turned to see Haldir running towards them. He skidded to a halt giving a sketchy bow and welcome to his lady before turning to Elrond.

"You are needed in the Hall's, Elrond. Legolas is fitting and we can not stop it." He was already talking to empty air. The others had left already, leaving him with Saefnol and the guards.

Saefnol sneered and spoke for the first time since his capture. "The Prince is not so well then? What a pity, it may be better if you put him put of his misery."

Haldir waited no more and in a lunge that was so quick even the guards missed it he had Saefnol up against the study wall. He snarled into the pale face and watched in satisfaction as it paled further at his words. "If my friend dies because of what you did to him, I promise I will hunt you until the end of your days. You will never know where or when I will be there, but I promise with the Valar as my witnesses that I will find you. You disgust me, striking out at an injured Elf." With that Haldir punched the other Elf squarely on the jaw, knocking him out. He let him fall not caring how he fell. "Take him back to his cell and out of my sight!" It was a snarled command.

As he left the study the guards looked at him with awe. Every single one of them had wanted to do this, but could not pluck up the nerve, knowing they would have to face Lord Elrond if they did so. They all felt Saefnol deserved it, more than deserved it if they were to be truthful.

Haldir his mouth set in a thin grim line made his way back to the Hall of Healing he had a good friend he needed to check on.

The room was once more in chaos when he arrived. Elladan and Elrohir were gathered around the French windows. Estel was hovering above the top end of the bed trying to hold Legolas' head still as Elrond tried to feed him more of the tea that had previously worked. Thranduil was kneeling by the bed holding his sons hand and murmuring reassurances. Galadriel had her eyes closed a hand on Legolas' forehead her mouth working as if talking but no words coming out. Glorfindel stood at the herb table cutting any herbs and roots that Elrond might need.

The air in the room was tense as he made his way to the twin's side. "Is he any better?" It was a daft question and he knew it. Just one look told him that Legolas was far from alright.

"No, not even Ada can stop the fits. He has tried quiet a number of teas." Elrohir's voice sounded as if he could burst into tears at any moment. Not that he would, Haldir could never recall seeing either the twins or Legolas cry before.

"He will, give him time." Haldir could not take his eyes from the tableau in front of him.

Elrond had to admit defeat, he had not wanted to have to do this again, but he really had no choice. "Galadriel, could you please empty the room? Thranduil and Glorfindel can stay. You can all come back in a short while."

Puzzled glances were exchanged but they all knew the urgency of the situation and did not argue but quickly left the room.

"Glorfindel could you…" He stopped his friend had already made the paste having pre-empted him; the bowl was ready and waiting for him. "Thank you. Thranduil we need to lay him on his left side."

All were tense as they waited for the drug that had just been administered to work. Glorfindel and Thranduil kept the Prince safe while Elrond washed his hands.

It was a relief when Legolas finally went limp. Thranduil pulled him into a hug, holding him carefully aware of just how many healing wounds his son now had. But he needed to have the contact. This had shaken him to the core. He had never seen a seizure that severe; all those he had witnessed so far had been minor ones. But this…

A voice shook him out of his worried thoughts. "Thranduil, Mellon-nin, he is alright now. He will sleep, would you like a goblet of wine?" Elrond was worried about his friend, he looked so shaken. This had been the worst seizure Legolas had had in a while.

"I would like that, thank you." Thranduil only had eyes for his son. This was so hard. He could feel the heat of hot tears burning his eyes. If only he could cry, but he could not because he feared that if he did start he would never stop. So instead he became the King, once more hiding very well behind the title as he always did his face blank.

It was Glorfindel who left to fetch the wine and let the others back in.

He returned a while later with enough wine and goblets to go around. As far as he was concerned they all deserved it after the occurrences of the past few days.

"We will speak to Saefnol once we have rested a while." Glorfindel sounded as weary as he felt.

"That would be a good idea." Galadriel's voice was sincere. Too sincere for Elrond who raised his right eyebrow to her. She smiled back a twinkle most definitely on her face.

The wine was drunk in silence all worried about Legolas. No one had the energy to talk not even the twins.

Once they all felt a little more rested the elders in the group made their way one more across the square, this time going to the security talon. The guard bowed once more before opening the door for them.

Saefnol was sat on the floor, knees tucked comfortably beneath him. He looked up as they entered. The bruise along his jaw was evident for all to see. Elrond's eyes caught all of this and turned to the guard.

"What happened to the prisoner?" His voice was steady.

"He fell against the door, my Lord." Was the guards reply.

"Really?" Doubt clouded Elrond's voice now.

"Yes, my Lord, he tried to escape and fell against the door."

"Very well. Thank you." He turned back to look in to the talon. Once again the prisoner had a blank face.

"Are you willing to cooperate now?" Glorfindel was the first to speak.

"Now why would I want to do that?" The sneer was back.

Galadriel replied before the others could. "For the sake of your family. Are you really that willing to take a chance on their life?"

"Do not presume to tell me what I am or am not willing to chance. You have no idea as to what is happening!" The voice was icy cold.

"I have more than just a little idea. But you have to want us to help you." Galadriel's voice remained serene and Thranduil found him self admiring her once more. He him self wanted nothing more than to beat this Elf to a pulp if he could get the answer's they needed.

"You can not help me nor will you. I know that." There was no change in the inflection of his voice.

"How do you know we can not help you if you will not take the chance?"

Elrond jumped in here. "If you are willing to help us we will most certainly help you. Why make your family suffer for your mistakes?"

Mithrandir closed his eyes. This was not helping and Elrond's last comment had caused Saefnol to retreat even further.

"My mistakes? How dare you! My mistake was not making sure the Prince was dead in the first place. His guard was easy enough to draw away. But the Prince?" He gently traced the scar that ran ragged down his left cheek. "That is now personal. No one marks me like this and lives to get away with it!" His voice was a deep snarl, unlike any thing any of them had heard coming from an Elf before.

"Legolas did that to you?" Thranduil's voice was smug. At least his son had managed to do some damage to his attackers before being overcome.

"Yes, he did this and believe me he will pay. I will have my revenge."

"And just how will you accomplish that?" Glorfindel asked. "You are in our custody and well guarded. Do you really think we will not guard you closely?"

"I will bide my time, you can not watch me all the time and my master will come for me." Saefnol's eyes went strangely blank before he smiled mysteriously. "He is already on his way for me. I will not be here long."

Thranduil bent down so that he was face to face with the other Elf. "He will meet stiff resistance when he does come and it will be my pleasure to meet him. He will not walk away, that I can promise you."

"If you think you are any match for my master then it is you who are disillusioned. You will not stand a chance." The sneer was back once again.

"So you will not willingly help us?" Saefnol's attention was once more on Galadriel.

"I will never help you, willingly or otherwise."

"That of course is your prerogative. It also means we can use force if need be." Galadriel's voice was still soft but it held a rarely heard touch of steel.

"Do what you want, I will never talk." All Thranduil wanted was to wipe that sneer from his face.

"There are many things we can do, not all pleasant. I am sure that Mithrandir and Elrond will be happy aiding me. I know you will tell us what we need to know. It will only take time and we have plenty of that." Was Galadriel's comment.

"Do you? Do you really?" Elrond raised his eyebrow at this.

"Is there something else we should know?"

He received no answer. After that no matter how hard they tried they could get no more from the prisoner. He remained stubbornly silent. Finally they gave up and left. But not before promising they would be back.

They made there way back to the Halls of Healing in silence. All caught up in their own thoughts or going over just what Saefnol had said.

"Mithrandir, do you know of any way we may be able to get him to speak?" Galadriel's voice was soft.

"Not at the moment, may I have a short time to reflect?" Mithrandir's voice was as thoughtful as he looked.

"Of course, Mellon-nin just do not take to long!" This was said with a bright smile. "Elrond, do you know of any potions that may loosen his tongue? I really do not want us to have to resort to using our rings."

"I will look at my books, I am sure there is something that can help. I also would not like to use the rings on him. If he did escape that would be news I would not like becoming well known." Elrond's voice was deadly serious.

"Then we are agreed. Thranduil, stay with your son he needs you. Leave this with us. When we are ready to speak with Saefnol again we will come for you. I will help Elrond." Compassion showed in Galadriel's voice. She knew just how difficult it was when a child is injured.

"I will return and stay with Thranduil. In case I am needed." Glorfindel wanted to be near the Prince just in case he had another seizure.

With a nod they all went there separate ways. Elrond and Galadriel to the study, Glorfindel and Thranduil to Legolas' side.

Mithrandir made his way slowly through the scented gardens deep in thought. Spying a small copse that was shaded he settled him self down. Absent minded he filled his pipe and lit it. He always thought best while smoking.

How long he sat there he did not know, his mind working on the puzzle Galadriel had presented to him. How to make a reluctant prisoner talk besides making him drunk. That might well be a very valid idea, but the Maia had a feeling this would not work. The prisoner was too careful to fall into a trap like that.

Drugs would be the next best thing, but that was Elrond's area of expertise. A spell could also work. But he knew deep down that he would only use that as a last resort.

What was really nagging at him was the Elf him self. There was something that just was not right. Why was he so sure that his master was coming for him? How could he be so sure? He shook his head, he was getting no where. He looked up with a sigh, it was very near to the noon day meal and knocking the ash from his pipe and placing it safely into its place on his staff he made his way back to Legolas' room.

He met Elrond and Galadriel along the way, to his discerning eye they both looked more than a little pleased with them selves. As they drew near to the tall building a serving Elf came out carrying a tray on it was a small plate with fruit, bread and cheese on it. It also held a glass of water. Elrond stopped her.

"Is that for the Prisoner?"

"Yes, Lord Elrond, Master Calenli instructed us that he was only to have plain food." The young Elleth blushed at her words, worried she may be in the wrong.

"Good, very good. I just need to add this to his water." Elrond added action to his words. The young Elleth frowned not sure what her lord was doing.

"It is just something to help the prisoner, young one it will help his wounds heal." Galadriel was quick to reassure. Once the herbs had been dissolved and had left no trace they let the girl on her way. Watching her go Mithrandir watched his friends.

"I take it that was not just for his health?" He could not keep the amusement from his voice.

"No, we found a reference for truth telling herbs, they will leave no taste and will take a while to work. He will have no recollection of what happened." Elrond looked rather smug as he explained.

"When will they work?" Mithrandir was openly amused now.

"In around two hours time, but I will check him once we have eaten. Come; let us spend our noon meal in the company of friends and family." Elrond ushered them into the Halls of Healing.

The room was quiet as they entered. Thranduil was asleep cradling Legolas in his arms. It was a sight to warm the heart. Glorfindel was soundly beating Haldir at Chess. The twins and Estel sat to one side conversing in low whispers, making sure not one person present could detect what they were talking.

Elrond felt his heart sink. It was more than obvious that the three were planning some thing. Galadriel twitched an eye at him and only she noticed the delicate rolling of his eyes in exasperation. Her return smile was wide.

Mithrandir though, harrumphed as he caught sight of them. At the sound they jumped apart and tried to look innocent. It only made Elrond groan even more. He knew that look all too well. It always boded trouble for the one they were plotting against. It was usually Legolas. That thought caused him to frown. They would not do anything to Legolas while he was so ill? Would they?

He did not have time to ask, Erestor arrived with some servants with trays of food. At his friend's look of amusement he grinned, making it aware that he knew this was where they would be eating for the foreseeable future. The herb table was cleared and served as an impromptu dining table. Soon they were all eating. They had woken Thranduil and he had joined them, leaving Legolas to his drugged sleep. It was not lost to the others that he sat at the space nearest to his son.

They were half way through when Estel turned and asked his father. "Ada, why did you have us leave the room before? When you were treating Legolas?"

Elrond smiled at him. "I needed to give Legolas some drugs and did not think he would want to have an audience."

"What drugs and how would it be embarrassing for Legolas?" Elrohir sounded uncertain.

It was Galadriel who saved Elrond from speaking. "I do not think we need to speak about this at the dining table. I for one would like to enjoy my meal and not think about healing procedures." She favoured each of the young Elves and Man with her eye, quelling there argument.

Once Elrond and the others had finished he left the room and made his way across to the security Talon. Nodding once more to the new guard he entered the small room. Saefnol still sat on the floor, but this time his head was cradled in his hands, he looked up sluggishly as Elrond stood before him. That was all it needed to see and he asked the guards to go and ask Glorfindel, Thranduil and Galadriel to join him.

He waited patiently for them as Saefnol blinked at him in confusion.

The others soon arrived and Elrond knelt beside him. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Saefnol son of Voltonion." The voice was as vague as the gaze.

"Good, can you tell me where you are?" Elrond kept his voice calm and reasonable.

"Rivendell"

"Can you tell me where you travelled from?" The others let Elrond do the questioning.

"Mirkwood."

"Is that where you hail from?"

"Yes."

"Why are you in Rivendell?"

"To kill the Prince." The others shared a glance this was working well.

"Why do you need to kill the Prince?" Elrond asked.

"Master wishes it."

"Who is your master?" They were almost at the crux of the matter.

"My master is…"

A sound from behind them brought them all around all had a look of shock on their face….

To be continued.

Thank you all once again for reviewing.

Replies to reviews:

**__**

Blue September Rain: Thank you next time I am in Town I will look for her books. I hate dangerous chairs. Be careful!! Am I that evil that you still expect cliffies? Hmmm, oops I just have! I promise to keep it up for you. The next story is already waiting in line…

Laer4572: Foaming at the mouth is not a very good idea. Trust me! I promise not to keep you waiting so long in future! I'm so glad you like this story.

Coolio02: As you say a lot has happened. I am so glad that there will be no projectiles coming my way; I hope it stays the same after this chapter!! You want to hit Saefnol? I have a line waiting it seems; first in line is Katy, my beta. I killed off the character named after her. She is not a happy bunny!!! (I'm all dead and no one loves me and I feel bad.)

Deana: You are most welcome, I'm glad you continue to like this story. Poor, poor Legolas. ;(

Elanor8: I am feeling a lot better thank you, Mellon-nin. The antibiotics seem to be doing their job. I'm glad you continue to enjoy this story.

Arienes: Thank you.

LishaChan: Glad you like the two chapters; I thought I would surprise you all. Hm, don't mention Andechoriel Katy will scream! Here is another chapter for you. (you just had to kill me off did you not. I was very happy but no I had to die)

Thank you all once again. I hope you will join me next time.

Love,

Shell


	26. 26

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it I do not own these characters.

Thank you, Katy. My wonderful friend and Beta.

Chapter Twenty Six

For a moment no one moved and then Galadriel was on her feet and heading for the door. Shock was replaced by pleased surprise as they all took in the new arrival. For it was no other than Celeborn, Galadriel's husband.

"I am sorry, have I arrived at an inconvenient time?" His smile was calm.

"No, Mellon-nin, you are just in time. But please what are you doing here?" Thranduil could not believe he had all his friends here with him during this trying time.

"I was called here." Celeborn's eyes were distant as he spoke. "Legolas has need of me."

Even Galadriel blinked her eyes at that, but she was more than happy to have him here with her even if his response surprised her. "I am pleased to see you, Melleth. This is the leader of the group attempting to kill the Prince. We have just begun our interview."

They all turned back to the drugged Elf to find he had not moved at all.

"Please continue, Saefnol. Who is your Master?" Elrond's voice was low and encouraging once more.

"My Master is Master." The tone was once more vague.

"Does your Master have a name?" Thranduil growled this was getting them no where.

"Yes."

"What?!" Thranduil was coming close to loosing his legendary temper. Elrond tried to calm him down.

"Master."

"Does he have another name?" Galadriel's voice remained calm and Thranduil found him self respecting her even more.

"Master."

"Where did you meet your Master?" Celeborn's voice was a cool as a summer breeze.

"Mirkwood." The black eyes were riveted on Celeborn's face.

"What were your orders?" Was his next question.

"To find and kill the Prince of Mirkwood." Saefnol sounded as if he was having a light conversation with them not this serious one. To calmly admit to trying to assassinate the Prince!

"Did he give you any reason as to why he wanted the Prince killed?" Celeborn was now in front of him and kneeling to look him in the eye.

"No."

"Why did you take this assignment on?" Every one of them was puzzled.

"Had to, no choice."

"What do you mean you had no choice?" Thranduil's voice was soft now, there was more going on here than they had realised.

"He will kill my wife and son if I fail." The voice still held very little emotion.

Stunned silence filled the room once more. Although they still had a prisoner, they still were no nearer to finding out what had been behind all this.

"Where do you report to your Master?" Thranduil could feel sympathy for the Elf in front of him. If what he was saying was true and it appeared to be, he had little choice. As a father he knew how awful it would be if Legolas was held to ransom.

"He comes to us." Those unnerving black eyes were turned to him.

"How does he know where you are?" Glorfindel was just as confused as all the rest.

"I do not now he just does."

Something occurred to Elrond right at this point. "He is watching you?"

"Yes, always."

"Right now?" Elrond's brow was pulled into a frown.

"Yes."

"Can he hear us?" Thranduil's frown matched his own.

"Yes."

"Can we speak with him?" Celeborn had been watching him closely.

"No." The dark eyes seemed to glow for a minute. "He has nothing to say other than he will get the Prince."

"We will stop him every time he tries." Glorfindel promised his voice sure.

Saefnol gave a laugh that was unlike any they had ever heard before, even from an Elf. "He says you will fail."

"I would like to see you try." Thranduil could not control the hiss.

"He would brush you by like fleas, my Liege." The tone was utterly sarcastic.

"Let him try, traitor! You will be taken back to Mirkwood and tried for your crimes. I am sorry for your family, but still you will not give up, even though you have no chance of winning this fight." With that Thranduil marched from the tent making once more for the Hall's of healing.

The others apart from Glorfindel joined him, knowing there really was nothing more to say.

Glorfindel turned to the guards. "Watch him carefully. I want him checked on every fifteen minutes. If any thing happens I want to be the first person to be informed. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord, we will watch him very carefully."

"Good, you would not be happy facing either lord Elrond or King Thranduil if the opposite happened." He too made his way across the courtyard, unaware that dark eyes were watching his every move.

As he entered the healing rooms he noticed servants rushing around, trying to gather more chairs for the new comers. He knew that Erestor would have already alerted Calenli about the increased numbers so that extra food could be prepared. No doubt sleeping chambers were also being prepared at this moment.

The room was quiet as he entered. Thranduil was once again sitting beside his son. Content to have even that contact.

Estel was curled up in a chair by the window, snoring gently and Glorfindel had to smile at the sight of Galadriel gently covering him with a blanket before brushing his hair gently from where it had fallen across his face. It was a wonderfully maternal moment as she cared for her foster grandchild.

Elrohir was reading, although it seemed as if he was far more interested in what was happening in the room to really be absorbing the written material.

Elladan and Haldir were once again in the middle of a very well fought game of chess. Elladan was still loosing much to his chagrin.

Elrond was resting on the bed and he could see by the tightness around his friend's mouth that his legs and ribs were once more paining him.

Mithrandir had gone for a long walk to think over what they had heard earlier.

Celeborn sat on the other side of Legolas' pallet, one pale, slim hand in his, watching his face carefully. He in turn was being watched by Elrond.

Glorfindel shrugged at that. He in turn looked at the injured Prince. He too, frowned when he took in just how pale and thin Legolas had become. His injuries and the continuing seizures were clearly taking their toll on the usually robust Elf. He could only pray that this would all soon end.

Thranduil and Celeborn began talking about Saefnol's interview. Glorfindel still felt very disappointed at this. He really had hoped they would have some clues and answers instead they were no nearer to having any idea who they were looking for.

They all settled down once more to wait. Elrond had asked Erestor to bring him some work; he could do little more at present. With Glorfindel's help they set up a table beside him to work on.

Later that afternoon a messenger from Mirkwood arrived with Missive's from Thranduil's head councillor Gloren. Thankfully there was nothing too urgent or pressing. Not that he would have left. Gloren was trusted and could run the Realm in his stead. Had done so before. He spent the afternoon reading through his communications and replying to them. His messenger had been given a room for the night, a good meal and he would make the return journey to Mirkwood the next day.

By the time the evening meal gong sounded, they were all feeling a little more rested. Elrond had tried to insist on eating in the Hall of Fire in deference to all his guests. His guests rebelled and as one adamantly refused to leave the Halls of Healing to eat.

So once more the herb table was put back into use as a dining table. For all that the meal was hot, well cooked and welcome. Celeborn in particular had partaken of much of the food. He had left Lothlorien in such a hurry he had had little time to gather proper provisions and had existed on nothing but water, berries and Lembas bread.

Along with the meal was a note that as soon as Legolas woke up once more Calenli would have his nourishing soup sent up to the room. That pleased Elrond for the Prince was missing far too many meals for his liking. He would need the energy they provided to heal.

Once their meal was finished and the table cleared to every one's amazement Galadriel suggested she and the young one's played a game of cards. The youngsters were surprised but quickly jumped at the chance. All thought this would be easy. They missed the amused look that passed between Elrond and Celeborn. They said nothing but just sat back and watched with amusement. Thranduil cocked his head at Glorfindel and the Balrog Slayer bent close to his ear and whispered to him. When he had finished Thranduil was trying his hardest not to laugh out loud. He settled down to watch one cool pale hand in his.

The game was lively and at first the youngsters were winning well and slowly they began to relax as they realised that Galadriel, whilst good at the game, was not spectacular. That was until about half way through the set number of games. At first they did not notice that the game was no longer going their way.

Haldir sat by the fire watching from his spot that he had chosen to read. He knew only too well not to play with his Lady. It would always end in tears. He glanced at Mithrandir who stood by the open balcony window, smoking his pipe, ignoring the glares of all the Elves. He had a distinct twinkle in his eyes.

It slowly dawned on Elladan that suddenly not every thing was going their way. In fact it was beginning to go the other way and soon he and his two brothers' were loosing heavily. In the end they lost miserably to their chagrin. It was not helped when everyone else in the room besides Legolas laughed at them.

They knew then that they had been tricked and by their grandmother as well. They smiled ruefully at being taken so well.

The laughter roused Legolas and the first to be aware of it was Thranduil when he felt his son's right hand squeeze his slightly. He smiled down at the Prince.

"How are you feeling, Ion-nin?" The room fell into silence as all waited for the reply.

"S… sore." hazy blue eyes watched him.

"I am not surprised. Is it bad?" That was one of his worries, that Legolas was still suffering such pain.

"Y… yes, h… head." Even know Legolas could not believe how exhausted he was at the simplest of things.

It was Estel who moved to the herb table to prepare the tea his friend was so in need of. Elrohir headed for the chamber door to alert Calenli that the Prince was awake and in need of some soup.

Celeborn relinquished his seat by Legolas' side to his wife and she lifted the pale hand into hers. He gave a very smile, exhausted smile back. "The tea will be ready shortly. I am sorry to see you so ill. It will pass; we will all be here to help you."

"T… thank y…you." Legolas could feel his eyes beginning to slide shut.

"Try and stay awake, Las Dien, you need to have some food." Thranduil had to smile at his son's reaction. Legolas had wrinkled his nose in something close to disgust.

"I promise it is nothing like was presented to you before. If it is I will feed it to Calenli for you." Thranduil could not miss the amusement that some how shone through the exhaustion.

Luckily for the cook the soup was accepted by Legolas, even if he did fall asleep half way through eating it.

Celeborn was watching the room, thoughtfully. He had tried many times on the way to Rivendell to sort out what had called him to Rivendell. He just did not know. It was as if something or some one was calling to him. He lurched up in his chair at that, startling every one in the room apart from Galadriel.

She was watching him with an affectionate smile on her lips. "You called me!"

"You have only just worked that out, Melleth-nin? I am surprised, but then I was some way away from you." They like most married Elves could communicate silently through their bonds. Because they rarely left each others side they used this gift very rarely.

"But why? Every thing seems to be under control here." He was so confused he could not hide it.

"There you have it. Seems to be. But is it?" Her eyes smiled teasingly at him.

"What do you mean?" He was really getting frustrated with her now.

"Just what I say, this is far from being finished. We still have no idea who is behind this? Or why?" Galadriel raised her right eyebrow causing the other s to try and stifle their laughs. Even Elrond could not stop the laugh. He just had a feeling that his father in law had just been hoodwinked.

"So what is it you want me to do?" He voice held a long suffering sigh. One that was well known by the others in the room who had been married.

"Be here, for Legolas. He needs all of us. He is still in danger, so the more of us the better." This time Galadriel looked at each of them, making sure they knew what she was trying to say. She finished with Thranduil who nodded his acceptance. She was only telling him what he already knew.

"I am glad that we all understand this." With that she challenged them all to another game. Strangely no one took her up on the offer.

Mithrandir turned once more to look outside, reaching for the leather pouch that held his tobacco. He froze, standing stock still. He could have sworn he had just seen…. He blinked and when he looked again there was nothing there. He must have imagined it. The shadows at this time of the year were long. He went back to his pipe and watching the moon.

It was not long before Galadriel and Celeborn made their excuses and left for their own chamber. Tonight it was Mithrandir and Haldir's turn to watch Legolas. After the seizure that morning it had been decided that two would stay with him at night.

Estel was once again dozing in the chair. Elladan had been banking up the fire and making sure that there was enough wood to last the night. They were making sure that there was plenty of hot water should it be needed.

One by one they settled for the night.

It had just passed the bell tolling midnight when a dark figure slipped from the shadows not far from where Mithrandir had been looking earlier. Making the use of the dark it headed steadily for the security talon where Saefnol was being held. It took the work of seconds to dispose of the two guards at the back of the shelter.

Using his blade the figure cut through the repaired back. He stood to one side as Saefnol quickly took his escape. No one was the wiser as they left Rivendell, swiftly and silently.

The alarm was raised an hour later after the guards had checked the talon.

It did not take long before an absolutely furious Glorfindel stood in front of them, demanding to know why the fifteen minute checks had not been done. The answer only served to infuriate him even more when they admitted that they did not feel it was necessary overnight.

They were summarily dismissed from their duty and told in so uncertain terms to attend both Glorfindel and Elrond the following morning. While this was going on, patrols were hastily being assembled to try and find the Elf.

They did not have to look very far because just outside the gates they found a sight that would remain with them for the rest of their days…

To be continued.

Once again, thank you to all my reviewers you are the best.

**__**

Replies to reviews.

Legolas-gurl88: Me a Doctor? No at least not yet. I am a nurse of 20 years practice with 2 degrees and half way through a PhD in biology. I am so glad you like this fic. I love HP too. Here's more for you, I'm sorry to keep you on such tenter hooks. Oh and I love keeping people hanging!!!

Laer4572: Watch that foam it can be very dangerous if you slip on it!

LishaChan: Of course I'll take a look at it for you. Where can I find it? Here's an update for you.

Jopru: Thank you and another cliffie as well. Ducks and hides behind her protective barrier.

IcyPanther: I am so sorry you are feeling so ill. Keep warm and stay careful. Colds are hell.

Shadow Fox777:

Welcome back. I hope you have had a great time? Glad you continue to enjoy this.

Well, I will see you all tomorrow I hope.

Love,  
Shell


	27. 27

Disclaimer: I still want to own these characters, but do not.

Katy, I thank you once more.

Chapter Twenty Seven

Glorfindel had not even made it to the door of the Healing room that currently housed Legolas. He had practically marched there, muttering under his breath at his own guard's incompetence. He fully intended to review his guards after this latest fiasco. Some of the guards would find they no longer held the same positions. He would not have any one who would not take their duties seriously, especially at a time like this.

He was just reaching for the door handle when he was hailed from behind.

"Lord Glorfindel!" He turned his brow as black as thunder. It caused the Elf to come to a shuddering halt, gulping,

"What?" It was Baerela, one of the novice warriors.

"Anstela has asked that you meet him at the main gates, Sir." The novice looked far too nervous for Glorfindel's liking.

"Is there a problem?" He some how managed to calm him self down, after all it was not Baerela's fault that Saefnol had escaped.

"Yes, My Lord." He looked anxiously at the Balrog Slayer.

"Come then, let us go to him."

Baerela led the way to the main gates and as they came into sight a small group had gathered. Glorfindel raised his eyes to the heavens, thanking the God's that it was at least night time and only a few Elves were about.

Anstela strode to meet them a look of urgency on his face, as he came level to Glorfindel he bowed to mark his respect.

"Thank you for coming for me, Baerela, you may go off duty now." The novice's face showed his amazement that the Elf in front of him would even know he was meant to be off duty. But he bowed and wishing them a good night he left to go to his home, knowing full well that his brother would tell him all about what ever this was when he got back later. It was good to have another family member on the patrols.

Watching the young Elf leave, Anstela turned to Glorfindel. "You are more than aware of the escape earlier?"

"Yes, I am more than aware of it and the guards will be dealt with accordingly in the morning. They have been stripped of their duties. Why?"

"I have the prisoner for you." Glorfindel's surprise turned to worry, why did he not like the sound of this?

"Where?"

"Out the front of the gates. I will show you." Know that He was looking for it he could see the sorrow in Anstela's eyes.

They made their way out of the gates in silence. It matched that of the warriors who stood about heads bowed.

It did not take long for him to realise just why they were silent. For lying on the ground right in front of the gates so that they could not be missed were three bodies. One he recognised immediately for it was Saefnol. His throat had been cut from ear to ear. To his right lay a lady Elf her face serene in death; her throat had also been cut.

But the worst lay on Saefnol's left hand side. For it was a very young Elfling. It could only be Saefnol's son. Unlike his parents there was no readily apparent cause of death. Glorfindel found his heart to be heavy at this tragic loss of life.

He somehow managed to shake him self out of his sorrow and arranged for the bodies to be carried to the House of Preparation.

It was with a heavy heart that he made his way back to the Halls of Healing. This had to stop.

He was met along the way by the twins, Haldir and Estel. At first he could not understand why they were standing as they were and not in the room. Then understanding dawned.

He moved down the corridor as fast as he could. His anxiety not helped by their mumbling about just why they had been kicked out once again. They looked up as he drew near.

"Legolas?" Was his one question and at their nods he knocked on the door calling out who it was as he opened it. He was aware of the three youngsters behind him trying to look into the room

It was as he feared; Legolas was once more in the throes of a bad seizure. Mithrandir and Thranduil were doing their best to keep him safe as Elrond worked at the herb table once more making the paste he would give to the Prince. His friend looked up in relief as he saw Glorfindel enter.

With out needing to say a word Glorfindel headed towards the pallet and took over from Mithrandir. The Maia moved to stand at the foot of the bed, worry clear as he watched the proceedings.

With Glorfindel's help and ease of long practice, Thranduil gently moved his twitching son onto his left side ready for Elrond. He had to look away unable to watch as his friend treated Legolas. He could not stop the tears from filling his eyes.

"You may let him back down, the drug will work pretty quickly now." Elrond's voice was grave.

Between them they arranged Legolas' still twitching limbs on the pallet, not one of them moved as he gave a final sharp twitch before lying still once more.

At Elrond's nod, Mithrandir guided the upset King to the chair by the fire, making him sit. Elrond and Glorfindel meanwhile began the task of cleaning the Prince once more. When they had finished, Thranduil moved back to the pallet and sank down on it not moving his eyes from the pale thin face.

Glorfindel whispered to Elrond that he really needed to speak with him in private. At Elrond's nod they moved towards the door. Opening it they could only watch stunned as the three youngsters sent into the corridor practically fell into the room. Each had had an ear pressed to the wood, trying to find out what was happening.

They stood and brushed themselves down with as much dignity as they could muster, but it did not stop the blushes that flooded their faces. Elrond's eye brows did their legendary work out as he looked at them; their blushes deepened if that were at all possible.

Glorfindel had to hide his own amusement as he heard his friend say.

"We will be talking about this later, believe me. For the moment go and sit with your friend he is asleep now. I need to talk to Glorfindel and will be back soon." Shaking his head at his son's antics Elrond left the room followed closely by a smirking Glorfindel.

As the door closed behind their father, they moved into the room. To be faced by a not at all amused Mithrandir. Suddenly Elladan's idea at trying to find out what was happening was not such a good one.

Elrond led the way into the nearest empty chamber which just happened to be just across the corridor. Once inside with the door closed Glorfindel informed the Elf Lord what had transpired that evening.

To say he was not happy that Saefnol had managed to escape was an understatement and he thoroughly approved of his friends decision to remove the two still living Elves from duty. It still hurt that two more of his people had died because of this situation. They would not be at all happy come morning when they would be seeing them again.

Then Glorfindel dropped the other bombshell. That Saefnol had been found dead along with his family.

Elrond turned from the window, a deep frown marring his face. "This has to stop." Glorfindel nodded his agreement. "It is obvious that who ever is behind this is now in Rivendell. I want triple guards around the Hall's of Healing for tonight. Legolas is far too unstable to move once again."

"Is he that bad?" Glorfindel found that his worry over the Prince raised its head once more.

"Yes, we should not have tried to take him to Rivendell, but it was necessary. These headaches worry me, along with the fits. It was always likely that he would continue to have some fits. But not the head aches and not with this growing intensity." Elrond was uncharacteristically pacing the room.

"What can we do?" Was the quiet question.

"Nothing for the time being other than keep a very close watch on him over night, I want one of us awake and with him at all times. As soon as he awakens in the morning I will examine him again. We need to keep this quiet for the moment, especially after your news." Elrond was weary and his ribs hurt, Legolas had inadvertently caught them again during his seizure.

"I agree with you on that, Mellon-nin. Thranduil is not going to be happy." He watched as Elrond sat carefully on the pallet. "Your ribs?"

Elrond looked up in surprise, he had been careful not to show his discomfort, but he should have known that Glorfindel would spot it. They had known each other for a long time, after all. "Yes, Legolas caught me. I will be well."

"Do you want me to look at them?" Glorfindel moved closer to his friend.

"No, they were checked earlier, they will settle. I want any and all the patrols in Rivendell in the morning to meet us. We need to make absolutely sure that this does not happen again."

"I will arrange all that. I will go and set up the triple guard around the wing." He made his way to the door.

"Before you go would you kindly as the twins and Estel to come and see me?" Elrond stood and moved to the window, straightening him self despite the pain.

"Of course." He left the room leaving the door open.

Within seconds two very contrite Elves and one Man stood before him.

"What exactly where you doing earlier?" He radiated disapproval.

There was silence from those before him, although they did fidget. He had to hide his smile as it brought back memories when they were younger and always in some sort of trouble. Usually with a blond haired Prince in tow. He could only hope it would happen again.

"Well? I am waiting."

"I… We… Well…" Elladan tried hard to explain, but could not find the words.

Elrond crossed his arms, waiting.

"We were trying to hear what was going on, Ada, we are worried about Legolas." Estel finally broke through the awkward silence.

"So instead of asking properly you chose to listen at the door?" He could only shake his head in amazement.

"We did not think you would tell us." Elladan's voice was quiet and ashamed.

"In all probability I would not for there was a reason as to why I asked you to leave the room. There are some things that as Legolas' friends you do not need to witness. I am upset that you would treat your friend like this. Especially after all that has been happening. I never want you to do this again, am I clear?"

Three bowed heads nodded.

"Good, come then, we should return to Legolas." He moved towards the door his son's moving in behind him.

They entered just as Glorfindel arrived. The room was silent only the cracking of the fire was heard. Mithrandir was sat staring at the flames deep in thought. Haldir was at the window keeping watch on the courtyard outside. From his stance Elrond could tell the March Warden was on edge. He moved to his side.

"What is wrong?"

The other elf turned and gave him an intense look. "Some thing is not right. I do not know what. It is almost as if something or someone is waiting. Can you not feel it?"

Now that he was aware of it Haldir was right. The air seemed to crackle with an intensity that had not been there before. He could feel the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. "Yes, I can."

He looked around the room noticing that all of them could feel it too. Thranduil had his hand on the pummel of his sword. Mithrandir meanwhile had his staff in a white knuckled grip. Glorfindel stood at the ready at the door, sword already drawn.

He noticed Estel move towards Legolas, ready to cover him if at all necessary.

They waited all senses at full stretch.

It seemed to take for ever until the feeling passed, leaving all of the confused as to what exactly had just happened.

With unspoken agreement not one of them relaxed their guard properly all night and to both Elrond's and Glorfindel's relief neither did the guards outside.

It was a long, long night but finally dawn broke.

They were still in their places when Celeborn and Galadriel arrived with the morning meal. They in turn were astonished by what had occurred during the night. They had felt nothing in their room.

Legolas awoke during the meal and to Elrond's relief managed a little weak porridge followed by some tea. Once they had finished eating he examined him once more. He still had the feeling that something was wrong; he just could not put his finger on it. His speech had not improved any and the weakness in his left side was still the same. It was obvious that his head was still paining him. Elrond settled him down and sat in deep thought until it was time for Glorfindel and him to meet the patrols.

The meeting went well. For the Lord's. The warriors were left in no doubt as to how upset their Lord was over the events of the last few days. They each had decided that there would be no further breaches in their duty. It was a matter of pride now. The Mirkwood warriors were still present and it did not sit well with them knowing they had failed in their duties.

Then it was the turn of the two unfortunate guards last night. They stood proud in front of them, not that they expected anything else. The news on the deaths had spread around Rivendell very fast. That they were to blame hurt.

They accepted their punishment without quibble. They felt they deserved it; they had let their Lord, their families and their fellow warriors down. The fact that they would be retaking their training was a godsend. They fully expected to be removed altogether.

Once they had left the two friends returned to the Healing wing in silence. It did not last for long as Celeborn hurried towards them. The look on his face told its own story and they rushed once more into the chamber.

Estel was trying desperately to feed Legolas the herb tea but he was having no success. Galadriel was trying to calm him using Vanya, her ring of power, but she too was having no success. He was left with only one option.

Once Legolas was once more resting comfortably he sat slumped watching him sleep. The fits were increasing in severity and in frequency. There had to be a reason.

He looked up to see four very shocked young ones. This had been the first time that they had witnessed the extent to which they had to go to stop Legolas' seizures. He wished he had had the time to clear the room, but all he had wanted was to help Legolas and as they were the one's holding the Prince he had had no choice.

"This is why we cleared the room. I thought that neither you nor Legolas would wish to witness that."

"We understand, Ada, it will go no further." Elladan made sure his voice reflected the seriousness of how he was feeling.

"Why is Legolas fitting so badly?" Estel had not moved from his place at Legolas' head.

"That I am not sure of. I am still trying to find out."

"You feel there is something more wrong with him?" Thranduil turned eagle eyes at him, pinning in place.

"I really do not know, Mellon-nin I wish I could answer that for you."

"What do we do?" The worry was back in his friend's voice, just what he had not wanted to happen.

"We wait and watch. There is a stronger tea that I will make for him. It may work where the other tea has not. For now that is all we can do."

Thranduil was not happy with that, but then neither was Elrond.

The morning seemed to last for eternity as they all kept watch over Legolas. They spent some time talking over what they should do now.

"Why do we not have Legolas see Saefnol? It may be he recognises him. Surely it is worth thinking of?" She sat back serene once more.

"How would we get Legolas to see him?" Thranduil was thoughtful.

"Legolas can not leave this room." Elrond was adamant.

"Then we bring him to Legolas." It was a statement, nothing less.

"We can do that. We can use the chamber from earlier; have the body ready to bring in once Legolas is awake once more. It can only work in our favour." Glorfindel agreed with the suggestion.

"Do it." Elrond wanted to get the upper hand as soon as he could.

Glorfindel nodded and made his way to the door. "Elladan, Elrohir I will need your help." The three left the room.

The three crossed the courtyard heading towards the House of Preparation; they were unaware that they were being watched.

They returned half an hour later with a covered litter. The watcher cursed under his breath. It had been a mistake to leave the bodies as he had. He knew for a fact that the Prince would be able to recognise the body of Saefnol and then he would remember.

He would have to prevent that from happening.

It was later that afternoon that Legolas woke once more; he seemed even more disorientated if that was at all possible.

Thranduil gently explained what they needed of him and he agreed to look at the body. He watched with a mixture of pain and apprehension as the covered body was carried into the room.

It was sat beside the pallet and Glorfindel lifted the sheet to reveal the face beneath it.

They all watched as Legolas' face turned a deeper shade of grey.

"Do you know this Elf, Ion-nin?" Thranduil's voice was gentle.

Shocked blue eyes looked into his and he nodded. "E… eyes."

No one knew what he meant. "I am sorry, Legolas what do you mean?"

"D… dark e…eyes." Legolas tried his best to make them understand.

"Yes, he did have dark eyes. Very dark eyes." Thranduil agreed with his son thinking back to the uncanny eyes the Elf had had.

"D… darker t…than n… night." Legolas' voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes, they were." Surprise filled Elrond at the younger Elf's comment.

It was as if he had had a light go off in his head. "Of course! That is it!" Before any one could do or say anything Elrond had rushed from the room leaving some very confused people behind him.

Elrond made his way to his study. How could he have missed the signs?

He reached for the book he required flipping it open to the page he needed. He was lost in his reading when a sudden shadow moved into his line of sight. He looked up, surprised.

Before him was just who he had expected. The Elf smiled at him a thin, evil smile.

"Hello, Elrond." His voice was cold and sounded just as evil as the smile looked….

To be continued.

Thank you to all my reviewers. You keep me going on.

Replies:

susy: _Thank you for your kind words. Here is your update._

Gozilla: _Here you are. Your update!_

IcyPanther: _I am glad that you are beginning to feel better. Yep, I love cliffies, if you can't guess. Here is another one for you!_

Barbara Kennedy: _Thank you for your kind update. As you say poor Legolas, he is not feeling very well and very weary too. Only a few people have picked up on the subtle hints as to why Elrond has to leave the room. Katy, my Beta was horrified when she first read what I had done to out favourite Elf. More to come._

Coolio02: _Shush she may hear! Please both of you no projectiles. Please?! You won't find out what happens otherwise. I also think Saefnol might be happier with the bat!!!!_

Legolas-gurl88: As you say the same basic principle. My favourite HP characters are Harry and Sirius Black. I still can't read that chapter without crying. Nick laughs at me when he is home and sees me. Legolas is my favourite too, so I'm glad that you are still enjoying this. I love Thranduil and can picture him being warm and loving to his son and yet ready to protect him at the drop of a hat. How else could Legolas become the warm wonderful person he is? I love writing him, too.

LishaChan: _Here it is for you. As soon as I get the chance I will go and look at it for you._

Lisseyelen: Sorry about the evil cliffie, here is another one. Thank you for reviewing!

Elanor8: I do hope you have a wonderful time. I look forward to hearing from you when you get back…

PopcornandGreenery: More cliffies than you ever thought possible. LOL, they just seem to happen. Please be careful when you fall over trust me I know it hurts!

Once again thank you all and until tomorrow,

Bye,

Shell


	28. 28

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Big hug to Katy to say thank you for being my beta and I'm sorry I killed you!!

Chapter Twenty Eight

"Fingoran, I was expecting you." Elrond sat back in his chair taking note of the changes the years had wrought on the Elf in front of him.

"Really, and you expect me to believe you?" The cold sneer was enough to freeze a Warg in mid lunge.

"That of course is your prerogative. But to answer your question, yes I did expect you." He looked critically at the Elf in front of him.

He was so thin he made even Legolas as he presently was look fat. His face was heavily lined, which was unusual in an Elf. His skin also had a pallid look as if he had been very ill and was just recovering from an injury. The dark hair once so lush and luxurious was limp and dull, hanging in tangles as if he cared not for his appearance. His clothes hung from his frame, they had seen long use.

"Life does not appear to have been kind to you. Please explain how you escaped." Elrond's sharp eyes did not leave the others.

"Did you think I would not? It was easy, I just waited and bided my time, and the guard's eventually became lax. I took advantage."

"So where have you been? I should have known it was you by the clever poison introduced into the Prince. Only I or Saruman and Mithrandir would have the talent to create such an interesting potion."

"I waited, made myself well and then made my way to Mirkwood. I have been there since." Fingoran was moving around the study touching belongings here and there.

"Mirkwood, what did you want there?" Elrond was puzzled, Thranduil knew all that had happened in the past with this Elf, and had in fact been a part of it. Why then did he not tell either Galadriel or him self of his presence?

"Thranduil had no idea I was there." He spat the King's name as if it was a foul word. "Do you think he would accept me after all that happened? No, I disguised myself and became indispensable to him. You can not believe how trusting that Elf is, it is quite sad really. How the mighty are fallen."

"He did not know?" The frown appeared in Elrond's face once more.

"No and I kept it that way, worked my way up through the ranks until I became his most trusted aide. The Prince was the only one who never fully trusted me; he was always sneaking around, always suspicious." Fingoran was now glaring at Elrond.

"At least one of them had good sense. So why are you trying to kill him?" Elrond relaxed back steep ling his fingers.

"He became far too nosey. I have been working with another of like mind and he saw us. I could not take the risk of him telling his father."

"That is what this has all been about, he saw you talking with someone?" Fingoran nodded. "He does not even remember it."

The look on the other Elf's face was priceless. "W… what?"

"As I said Legolas did not even notice it. Your secret was safe, at least for the time being. What had you intended to do?"

"Have the Prince disappear and continue on with my work."

"Just who are you working for?" Elrond knew from long experience that this dark Elf never worked alone.

"Would you like to know? I work for the one who will eventually lead Middle Earth." He looked smug now.

"Sauron?"

"Of course, he will be your Master before long if you do not run like the cur that you are."

Elrond gave him a real smile. "Oh, I will not be running, never fear. What are you doing in Mirkwood? Is that why the darkness encroaches more with each pass of the sun?"

"Yes, I use my position to guide the Orcs and Spiders with their attacks. It is most amusing to see the Wood Elves trying to protect their precious wood."

This had been what Elrond feared. Still watching him closely he used Vilya's powers to contact Galadriel so that she could send help. "Thranduil will not be very happy." Was his comment.

"Thranduil is a fool! As if he could hide his son from me, all the big secrets and planning. He never once realised that was in the room with them. It was easy to find some disaffected elves to twist to do my bidding."

"Saefnol and his family." Elrond felt the sorrow at the death of the Elfling. Moving slowly and deliberately he placed his right hand on his knee, out of sight.

"You can not imagine how easy it was to manipulate him. It is a pity I had to kill him for his failure; he would have made a good Orc." Saefnol could not help goading.

"You have the blood of many on your hands. Do you really still believe you will be allowed to sail to the Haven's with this on your hands?"

"I have no wish to travel to the Haven's. I have been banished from going, you, Galadriel and importantly, Thranduil saw to that. No, I am content to stay in Middle Earth and carry out my Master's wishes. That of course means I can not leave you or Legolas alive."

"We had many reasons for banishing you, as well you know. We could not leave you to carry on with your twisted work." As he was speaking his hand was moving slowly and carefully to the hidden draw he had had incorporated into the wood of the foot well. Pressing the knot the draw slid open and he took the knife from it. Laying it over his knees he silently closed it. Now he was armed.

"It was only twisted because you said it was!" The old rage was showing in his voice.

"It was evil. What else do you call torture and experimentation? How many poor Elves and men passed through your hands? How many died for your 'research'? Do not even get me started on those that you raped. It disgusted me then and it still does now." Elrond's voice was cold.

"I disgust you? You are arrogant and manipulative yourself, only you can not see it. You always have to be in the right. You see no further than the end of your nose. _You _disgust _me_!" He was gesticulating at the Elf Lord with his finger. Jabbing home his points.

"What happened, Fingoran? What changed you into this monster, Cousin? You were happy, had a family. You had your whole life ahead of you. You had a good position here."

"You want to know what happened to change me. Thranduil. I should have been King not he, Grandsire should have pushed him aside and put me on the throne. Look at the mess he has made of it as well. The darkness growing by the hour, spreading its poison. The Queen slaughtered like an animal by my Orcs. Then we come to the spoilt little Prince. If I have my way Mirkwood will gain a new, stronger King that will work for them. Then they will understand just how badly he has ruled them."

As Elrond listened to the Elf's raving he felt a great sense of pity. Once he had been as good a healer as Elrond him self was, now it was obvious he was stark raving mad.

"You will find your self with quiet a fight on your hand. Mirkwood's Elves are very loyal to their King. It will be a long hard fight and I will be beside him as will my son's." The promise was there in Elrond's voice and it was one he meant with all his heart.

"That will be rather difficult when you will not leave this room alive." Fingoran was lifting his own sword and moving towards Elrond.

The Elf Lord stood with one fluid movement and moved away from the desk his own smaller knife raised and ready.

Fingoran gave the knife one look and gave a manic laugh. "That is all you will meet me with? You are laughable, Elrond."

"May be but this is all I need." Elrond's voice was quiet and sure.

The mad Elf was just about to make the first move when footsteps could be heard running down the corridor. For one second Fingoran's attention was lost and his eyes flickered to the door. Elrond needed no greater invitation. He threw the knife with all his might.

The knife flew true and caught the Elf in the left hand side of his chest. Fingoran turned stunned eyes to look at Elrond before looking down at the ornate knife that stuck obscenely from his chest before crumpling to the floor.

Elrond had just moved to make his way to Thalen Elfs side when the door flew open with out knocking. Estel ran in sword at the ready, followed by Elladan.

"Ada!" The skidded to a halt as they took in the sight before them.

"It is all right, it is over. I am unhurt." He smiled in reassurance as he knelt beside his cousin.

"Who is it?" Elladan was curious.

"Some one from long ago…" The sound of more running feet could be heard. This time it was Haldir.

"Elrond, you must come! It is Legolas, come." He was in the room and tugging at Elrond's robes in his urgency and worry. All decorum had fled. "Come on, hurry!"

Elrond allowed him self to be pulled from the floor by the March Warden. "What has happened?"

"He is fitting. I have never seen a fit like this."

Elrond needed no other urging. He stopped at the door causing Estel to run into him. "Elladan stay here until guards are sent. This is the one who wishes Legolas dead." And then he was gone, running towards the Halls of Healing.

Elladan looked down at the crumpled form in disgust. Against his better wishes he knelt to check if he was still breathing, before taking his belt off and using it as a make shift rope to tie his hands. He stood back, sword at the ready until the warriors Elrond had sent arrived.

Once their prisoner had been removed he ran the way over to the Halls of Healing, worry thumping in his heart.

Haldir was still pulling Elrond along behind him, not willing to let go. The fact that he was acting like this was of great concern to Elrond, it was very, very rare that the Lothlorien Elf was seen in such a state of agitation.

As soon as he entered the chamber he could see why. Thranduil was sitting stunned on the floor; blood was trickling down his forehead. Mithrandir and Galadriel were doing all they could to calm him down. Glorfindel was at the herb table frantically preparing herbs. Elrohir some how had Legolas' head in his lap trying to offer reassurances. They were all falling on deaf ears.

The Prince's eyes were tightly shut, his jaw clamped tightly shut. As he watched Elrohir lent over his friend. Elrond tried to warn him, but it was too late.

The force of the next convulsion brought Legolas' head up and a sickening thump echoed in the chamber as two heads connected. Elrohir fell stunned to the floor. Estel quickly moved in to take his place. Not one even glanced at the twin all were more concerned with the Prince on the pallet.

Elrond turned with only one word to Glorfindel. "Paste." He did not even wait for the answering nod before reaching the pallet. His worry rose as he saw the blue tinge that ringed Legolas' mouth. The bandage on his chest was tinged with red, the wound opened once more, by the sheer force of the muscle contractions.

"I need him on his side." His voice was terse. No one said a word, but all moved into help. The small bowl appeared in his hands. It was far more difficult this time to administer the medicine. The force of the seizure was greater than any had been. But finally they had finished and Legolas was once more on his back.

Glorfindel moved to check the other two fallen Elves. Thranduil was first. Legolas' leg had caught him off balance and by surprise. He had hit the wall with some force. Thankfully apart from being a little dazed and having a great bump which had bled slightly, Thranduil was alright.

He moved on to Elrohir but he was already being helped to his feet by his brother. His face was pale and even from across the room he could see the large bruise that marred his pale forehead. Glad that he was being seen to, he moved to Elrond's side. To his shock Legolas was still fitting, although they had eased slightly.

All eyes apart from Glorfindel's were on Legolas. As he looked at his friend he could see the worry that was evident in all of them, but more so in Elrond. They could only wait for the seizure to die.

Once Legolas was limp on the pallet, Elrond made them all move away. Thranduil and Estel both tried to defy this order, but the look Elrond gave them stopped all notion of staying where there were and they complied with Elrond's wishes.

Elrond began examining his patient once more. Legolas' forehead would be a bruised as Elrohir's given time, that was another worry, three head injuries in such a short amount of time was not good. Dark rings framed the sunken eyes. Gently Elrond pulled each lid up and watched as the eyes responded to light. The left was once more even more sluggish than before. Then he noticed the right eye. This too was sluggish to react. Elrond's fear was confirmed.

Caressing the pale alabaster skin, he stood back with a sigh.

"What is it?" There was a real quaver in Thranduil's voice.

"The pressure is back it is causing even more problems than before, that is why he is seizing." Elrond would never admit it but he was tired, very tired.

"What do we do now?" Galadriel was standing by Thranduil, giving as much comfort that she could.

"We will have to re open the Burr holes and drain what ever is causing the pressure. I will need you, Estel to go and check on my prisoner. He should be being closely guarded here in the infirmary, he was injured earlier. Please check him over; I will want to talk with him later."

"Yes, Ada." With one final glance at Legolas he reluctantly went to do as his father asked him.

"Galadriel could you take Thranduil out of the room, I do not mind where he waits, but it can not be in here." Thranduil did not even complain, he just gently kissed his forehead before leaving with Galadriel until he stopped at the door, turning he looked back at his friend.

"Prisoner, what prisoner?"

"Fingoran, he came to me in my study." The look of shock on the elder Elves faces was amazing. "We will talk about that later, Legolas does not have time for this."

That was all it took, Thranduil needed no greater encouragement.

"Elrohir, take the pallet." He pointed to the one he had been using. "Rest, you look as if you need it. Haldir, will you stay with him?" Indeed the younger twin was looking very pale, the bruise standing out even more than before due to the pallor. He watched as Elrohir did as he was bid without one word of protest. A clear indicator of how he felt. Haldir moved to suit beside him.

"Celeborn, I do not believe you will be of use here, Mithrandir helped us last time and has a better idea of what is needed. Galadriel may well need your help with Thranduil." The observation raised strained smiles around the room.

"As you wish, Ion-nin. I also agree with your logic." Even though his daughter had been in the Haven's for many, many years know, he still regarded Elrond as his son. He left the chamber.

"Elladan, Mithrandir we need to move Legolas into the, middle of the chamber. We will also need a lot more light."

Between them they moved the other pallets in the room and then they gently moved the one containing Legolas near to the fire. Elladan then left to fetch more candles and torches. Mithrandir without asking began to fill the kettles with water and set them to heat.

Elrond stayed by Legolas' side, making ready all the equipment that they would need. Then they were ready. Elrond watched as Glorfindel mixed the extra strong herbs that he would need to sedate Legolas with and between the two of them they managed to feed the unconscious Elf the tea. Then they had to wait.

With Mithrandir and Elladan's help the procedure began. It was difficult this time and took even longer. But finally he managed to break the membrane covering the mixture of old blood and serous fluid. It drained an awful lot, more than he had been expecting. But finally it was over.

He slumped back, exhausted. He watched as Elladan bandaged the blond head. He had been thankful that he had not needed to shave all of it and the parts he had shaved were positioned in such a way that Legolas' would be able to hide them. He knew how unhappy the Prince would be to waken to find he had no hair.

"I will go and speak with Thranduil. Glorfindel would you stay with Legolas?" Elrond did not really want to leave the chamber, but equally he did not want to discuss this in front of his patient.

"Of course." Elrond gave him a thin exhausted smile before he too made his way out of the chamber.

He did not have to go far because his friend and relatives were waiting, rather impatiently on Thranduil's part, in the corridor. The three of them looked up as he walked through the door.

"Well, how is he?" Thranduil gave him no time to speak.

"The operation went well. There was a very great build up of blood and debris that was causing the pressure. We have drained it away; in fact it is still draining. I think given time he will recover fully from this." Thranduil sagged with relief. "But, it will be a very long hard recovery. But that was not was causing all the seizures." Elrond was watching Thranduil closely.

"What do you mean? What was causing them then?" Thranduil was more confused than ever.

"There was a very small splinter of bone that must have fallen loose the last time we operated. It was pressing on some of Legolas' nerves and with the pressure that was causing the problem. I removed it, I do not think he will have any further seizures, but only time will tell."

"Can I see him?" Thranduil's eyes were on the door behind him.

"Of course, come in." The four made their way in to the chamber once more.

Thranduil immediately rushed to his son's side. To him it looked as if Legolas had a little more colour than he had before. He certainly seemed to be more at ease, almost relaxed.

Galadriel placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, smiling in reassurance. Celeborn made his way to Elrond's side.

"You said earlier you have a prisoner, Fingoran? How can this be?" Celeborn was frowning.

"He told me he waited until the guards became lax before making his escape. He made his way to Mirkwood, disguised him self and has been working for Thranduil since then."

Thranduil looked up at that. "He has been working for me? But I would recognise him."

"He disguised him self, Mellon-nin. It must have been with help, though." Elrond accepted the hot cup of tea from Mithrandir with a smile of thanks. The tea was welcome.

"Who was he?" Thranduil's voice was icy cold.

"Gloren, he told me he worked his way into your court. He has been using your Scouts intelligence to organise attacks on your people. He has been working for Sauron." Elrond's voice was hard and throbbed with suppressed anger.

"He would have been present at every meeting we held to discuss the growing problem. I would never have guessed it was him." Thranduil was angry at him self for being duped.

"He made certain that the spiders and Orcs were rarely in the places you had been told; either that or he left a few to lull you into a sense of calm. But that is not all, Thranduil." Elrond suddenly could not meet his eyes.

"What more can there be?"

"It was he who arranged for Saeliana's death, he admitted it to me." There was long held sorrow in that voice, now.

Thranduil felt the sadness flood through him at hearing his beloved dead wife's name. How he missed her even after all this time. "I will kill him." The voice was flat and deadly.

"He will be punished, this time he will not be able to escape." They could all hear the vow in Celeborn's voice.

"Why is he trying to kill Legolas?" Glorfindel could not help but ask.

"He saw Fingoran meeting with one of Sauron's minions. He was worried that Legolas would tell you of this. Legolas did not even register what he had seen, I think. Still he is custody and injured. I managed to knife him before he attacked me. We have time to interrogate him, later. For now we wait for Legolas to wake up." Elrond tried to hide an uncharacteristic yawn.

"Here, Ada, sit down before you fall down." Elrohir was worried at just how exhausted his father looked.

"Thank you, Ion-nin." He sighed with relief as he sat beside his son. For some reason, all of a sudden he could not keep his eyes open and with every one watching with amusement he fell into Elrohir's arms, asleep.

Thranduil turned to Mithrandir. "He is not going to be happy that you drugged him." His smile was wide, though. He would never let Elrond forget this.

"Ah, my friend I just handed him the goblet." Mithrandir some how managed to look incredibly innocent. It may have worked but for the fact his eyes held a bright, laughing twinkle.

"That was my doing I am afraid." Glorfindel looked pleased with him self. "I doubt he would rest otherwise."

"You may be right." Galadriel's voice fairly tinkled with amusement. They watched as between them Elladan and Elrohir gently laid their father more comfortably on the bed.

All was silent apart from the huddle that was Glorfindel, Galadriel, Thranduil, Celeborn and Mithrandir. They sat quietly talking over what there next step with the prisoner would be. No one could agree as to what punishment he should receive. Thranduil wanted to impose the highest sentence that they could, death. Finally they agreed to disagree, at least until they had all spoken to Fingoran.

Once more, though all they could do was wait. Thranduil would not leave Legolas' side until he had regained consciousness and he had reassured him self that his son was better. Of course they also had to wait for Thranduil to waken, too.

To be continued

I would like to thank every one who reviewed me and let me know how I am doing.

Replies to responses:

__

PopcornandGreenery: **Apoplexy? Oh no! (Shell rushes to help) Will this chapter help? Please don't hurt yourself when you fall over. Please?**

__

Legolas-gurl88: **I still cry when I read that chapter. Sigh, she has to bring him back. She has too! Or I might have to!!! I didn't know that is what Orlando calls him, I love it! Elves rule? YAY!!!**

__

LishaChan: **No problems, will talk to you about it soon. I hope this answers some of your questions?**

__

Barbara Kennedy: **I don't think they will, too loyal and a little shocked at it, me thinks. Here are all your answers, or at least some of them. What do you think?**

__

Jopru:** No cliffie just for you….**__

__

Deana: **Here you go!**

Thank you all once again and I will hope fully see you all again tomorrow.

Love,

Shell

xxx


	29. 29

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of these wonderful; characters.

Thank you, Katy

Chapter Twenty Nine

Elrond did not sleep long; even though his heart craved the rest his mind was still far too active. He woke to find the room silent. Thranduil was dozing by Legolas' side and the others were either reading or playing games very quietly in the corner. Galadriel and Celeborn were not present, neither was Estel.

Some thing warm lay beside him and he looked down to find Elrohir fast asleep beside him.

Glorfindel was the first to realise he was awake. "Good afternoon, Mellon-nin pleasant dreams I hope?"

"You drugged me!" The accusation in his voice was clear.

"You needed the rest. We knew you would protest that need. Do you feel better?" Glorfindel's voice was kind.

"Yes, I do actually. How is Legolas?" Elrond turned gently trying not to wake Elrohir.

"Still sleeping, but he look better and even appears to be resting better." The relief in Glorfindel's eyes spoke volumes.

"Good, no further seizures?" Elrond was gently and slowly moving away from Elrohir.

"No non at all."

Once Elrond was standing they made their way across to Legolas side. Looking down he was pleased to see that the pallor the young Prince had been exhibiting was better. He no longer looked grey and whilst he had no real colour at least he did not quiet look as if had been made of wax. Even his lips had more pigmentation. All in all he looked a lot better than the last time Elrond had seen him.

He gently picked up the pale limp wrist, reaching for the pulse point he was pleased to find a nice steady pulse.

"I am pleased with how he is healing. Where are Celeborn and Galadriel?" Elrond asked.

"They went to their chambers for a while; they asked that I let them know when you were awake."

"Good, we need to talk with Fingoran."

Glorfindel left to fetch the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien and Elrond woke Thranduil from his rest. They left Elladan in charge of Legolas and as much as Thranduil hated to do it, they left the chamber. They met the others just outside the chamber that was holding Fingoran.

Entering they found Estel glaring daggers at the other Elf. Two guards stood either side of the pallet hands on pummels ready if he should try to escape. There were also guards on the door.

Fingoran was lounging on the pallet, looking up he sneered as they moved closer to the pallet." Well look what we have here the five greatest idiots in Middle Earth."

"You may think we are idiots but which of us is currently being held on charges of multiple murders and even more attempted murders?" Glorfindel's voice was low and he had a dangerous glint in his eye.

He would never ever forget what this Elf had done in the past.

****

Flash back

__

They approached the secluded hut as quietly as they could, which was very quiet considering they were Elves. Over the last few months both Elves and humans of either sex had been found mutilated beyond recognition.

The search for who ever was to blame had been long and hard. Because the victims had been of all three Realms, Glorfindel was in the company of Galadriel, Celeborn and Thranduil. It was also help that all would be present for the trial and sentencing.

They had finally had the break they had been hoping for and they had taken advantage of that. The clue had come in the form of a slip up on the part of who ever this was.

Glorfindel had to admit that he thought this was probably an Elf. No human could move like this and leave no trace, not even the rangers. No this was an Elf he would bet his sword on it.

__

He watched as Thranduil and Elrond positioned their men with a flick of their hands, all fell silent as they settled into their hiding places to wait. They already knew that this being was not here at present, the minute tracks had been leading away from the hut.

A while later he noticed that Thranduil was edging silently towards Elrond, leaning to hear what the other was saying he was not disappointed.

"He is coming, the trees are warning me." Only Glorfindel's Elven ears could have picked up the really low whisper and then he had to strain to hear.

"Good, we are ready. I want him to be inside the hut before we attack. I want proof that he knows this place, I do not want him saying that he found it by accident."

__

The three Lords and one Lady nodded their agreement. Glorfindel had to smile as he remembered Thranduil's warning. Wood Elves and their trees! Still it cam in handy to have them around at times.

They could all hear the soft rustle of leaves and plants as their target moved into the clearing that housed the hut. He was tall and thin, as all Elves tended to be. He also wore a dark cloak its hood drawn up to conceal his identity.

They all held their breath as he made his way to the hut, unerringly. His hand reached for the door to push it open when he stopped and listened intently to the wood around him. Nothing moved, no one breathed for the long moment that the other stretched his senses.

Glorfindel very nearly sagged with relief when the other pushed the door open and disappeared inside. That was all that they needed. As soon as the door closed they were moving blades and swords at the ready.

The room was dark, very dark. One of the warriors with them held the door open so that they could see. The room itself was empty; it held not one piece of furniture. Confused they all began to look around, trying to find where the other could have disappeared to.

It was Thranduil who found the crack. Their target had not fully closed the concealed door behind him. Gingerly he opened the door, looking through before moving he found him self in a kind of tunnel. With a nod of agreement they all entered the tunnel. It was only wide enough to move in single file.

The tunnel changed as they made their way onwards. It had gone from being made of wood to stone wall. Thranduil could even see the pick marks where the tunnel had been hewn from the rock. They were three quarters of a way along the tunnel when the first scream sounded. It was blood curdling and they all felt their blood run cold.

They hurried forward until the tunnel opened into a wide chamber. If any of them could have spoken they failed. It was a torture chamber pure and simple and they had never seen anything like it in their immortal lives.

Changes hung from the walls. Two held captives. One an Elf the other a human both were naked. They were unconscious; blood had dried on their arms from the wounds garnered from trying to escape their bonds. An assortment of whips lay in careful lines on the old table that stood to one side.

A pole with a large ring stood in the centre of the room and even from where they stood they could see the dark stain on the floor beneath it. It did not need for them to be a healer to know this was old dried blood.

Another table was placed near to this pole. It held an Elf maiden; she too was naked and unconscious. Under the bruises and scars she was pale and Glorfindel found him self wincing at the sight of the blood between her legs. She had been raped and multiple times by the look of it.

He did not have time to ponder this as another anguished scream rang out and they all headed toward where the sound had come from. Another door led into a small chamber with a makeshift bed in the centre.

Upon the bed was a male Elf, he was tied to the bed on his stomach. Hovering above him was another Elf if the long dark hair was anything to go by. They had caught who ever this was raping another. Cold rage filled all those present and Thranduil steeped forward sword raised ready to knock him out.

The other Elf turned before the blow could fall. Rising with fluidity only Elves had he lifted his own sword ready to counter attack.

Elrond's voice rang through the chamber a mixture of shocked horror clear. "Fingoran?"

The Elf used Thranduil's momentary laps of concentration to attack. Luckily the King realised just before the sword connected. It left a long bloody gash down his right arm but he could still fight. He attacked primarily to get the other disarmed. He succeeded finally, by pure accident as Thranduil was trying to stab Fingoran's shoulder the other moved and the sword sliced down his cheek.

Fingoran screamed dropping his sword he clutched at his face. Within minutes he was at the mercy of a dozen swords and had no where to escape to.

Glorfindel would never forget that day.

****

End of flash back

Glorfindel shook the memory away, glaring at the evil Elf in front of him. How he wished he could wipe the smile of off that smug face.

"You have no proof that it was me." Even his voice was smug and oily.

"I have your confession." Elrond looked down on his old friend and could only pity him. Once this had been such a wonderful mind.

"I suppose every one would believe you and you Thranduil. I still have to pay you back for this little scar. I only wish I could have finished the Prince off. I should never have left others to do it for me." They all watched as he winced.

It was then that Elrond noticed his ornate dagger still embedded into the flesh. He turned a quizzical eye to Estel.

"The blade is resting against a main artery in his chest, if I take it out he will bleed to death in minutes. So I left it where it was. I have given him some mild painkilling herbs." Estel sounded completely unperturbed by the other Elf's situation.

Elrond moved to take a look him self, but Fingoran would not let him. Hissing to him self as he pushed him self further up the pallet and away from those hands. Elrond eventually gave up.

"Why did you target the Prince?" Galadriel asked breaking the short silence that had fallen.

"He saw me; I was receiving information from my master and giving him the areas that those stupid Wood Elves would be in. He saw me and I had to make sure that he told no one else." Fingoran glared at her, he received a gentle smile in return, although it did not reach her eyes.

"What were Saefnol's orders?" Thranduil's voice was icy once more.

"To kill the Prince and his guard. They attacked them just as they reached the high pass. I had given them poison to coat their weapons with. It was a precaution, just in case they survived. It would prevent their wounds from healing and cause huge infection. I should have guessed that you would find a cure."

"I was lucky, Glorfindel was watching over the Prince and realised that something was very wrong. The Prince will recover."

"Pity, I really would have liked to see Thranduil suffer through the loss of his only child."

It took both Celeborn and Glorfindel to stop Thranduil from lunging at the other Elf.

Once the King had calmed down sufficiently Elrond continued.

"You said earlier about you should have been King; can you tell me your reasoning about that?" This was the one thing that had made him uneasy. Fingoran was his cousin and neither had any claim on the Mirkwood throne.

"Like I said our grandsire should have changed the order of succession. _ He _should never have been King. He had ruined my Realm, encouraged the Orcs and spiders to advance." Fingoran was cut off by Elrond.

"You said your self earlier that you encouraged those, not Thranduil. Also you seem to have rather conveniently forgotten that we are no blood relatives of Thranduil and as such have no claim on the throne."

"He should have been able to stop them. A strong leader would have been able to. I do not see Orcs or spiders here. We should have been made heirs not him, he does not deserve it!"

Elrond raised an eyebrow at that. "That is true, there are no spiders or Orcs here, but then neither are we near to Dul Guldur and the evil that was once there."

"And is again, I am afraid. One of Legolas' last patrols took him near to the tower and it would appear that the Ring Wraiths are once more in residence."

If any one was shocked at this revelation they did not show it

"You also said that you arranged for Mirkwood's Queen to be murdered by the Orcs. Is this true?"

"Yes, I wanted him to suffer. It was just such a shame that the Princeling survived. He was not meant to live." He turned blazing eyes at Thranduil. "You should not have had an heir; she was far too good for you. She should have belonged to me; I hate you for taking her from me. She should have been mine!"

"You are mad. She chose me because I loved her for who she was. You only wanted a possession. She would have hated living with you. You make my flesh crawl. You did kill two that day, Saeliana was pregnant. I will curse you to the end of Middle Earth." Thranduil could not stop the tears that ran down his face as he remembered the joy that they had both felt at the news, just the day before her death.

No one apart from Fingoran knew what to say. "At least Mirkwood had one less mouth to feed."

This time they could not stop Thranduil from punching Fingoran and the Elf's head snapped around by the force, he would have carried on but was held back once more. He glowered at Glorfindel, who returned the glare.

"What are you doing for Sauron?" Celeborn loomed over the bed ridden Elf.

"Do you really expect me to tell you, even if I did know?" The sneer was back.

"No, but I wanted to ask." Was the calm reply.

"Is Sauron planning an attack?" Mithrandir had been watching all this in silence.

"If he is you would not stand a chance. Soon you will be bowing to him, Maia or not." Fingoran glared at the wizard.

"I will promise you know I will never bow to him. I will fight it until my last day on Middle Earth." Mithrandir's voice was proud.

"As will I." They all turned to Estel, surprise filling their faces, they had forgotten he was their.

Fingoran let out what could only be a cackle. He sounded nothing like an Elf and more than a little like an Orc. "You, fight against Sauron? A ranger? This is just too priceless. What can you do?"

Estel bent down so that he was level to the Elf. "More than you can ever dream of. I will not let Middle Earth fall to evil, if I have to die doing so I will be happy."

"I think that goes for every one in this room, Ion-nin." Estel looked up to see the pride that shone in his foster fathers eyes.

"What do we do with this piece of filth now?" Estel kept his voice hard despite the warmth that filled him at his father's words.

"Now he will be tried and sentenced. I think we can safely say that he will never be bale to hurt any one ever again." Galadriel stated to the room.

"You will have no where to keep me that I can not escape from." The boast was strong.

"Who said that we would be keeping you anywhere? Your crimes are enough to warrant the death penalty. Or Thranduil can keep you in his darkest cave under constant surveillance." Thranduil nodded his agreement at that suggestion.

"I would never give you the satisfaction." Before any one could move he gripped the dagger still in his chest and pulled it out in one move, gasping at the pain.

For one long, long second no one moved stunned by what they had witnessed. Elrond quickly tried to help, but the bright red arterial blood spoke volumes. He could do nothing but watch as his Cousin Exanguinated in front of him.

Fingoran grew paler by the second but he managed to look up into Elrond's face. "I will never forgive you." Then his eyes closed in death.

Elrond could only stare at the body before him. Some where deep inside he knew that the old Fingoran would be pleased to be released from his torment, that the evil Elf was another side to the Elfling that he played with as an Elfling.

Galadriel placed a pale hand on his arm and he looked up to find she had tears in her eyes. "Come let us leave this place. We need some rest."

With one last glance at his cousin he let himself be led from the chamber.

To be continued

Thank you all once again for reviewing and reading this story.

Replies to reviews:

Blue September Rain:_ Good thinking with the duct tape, it will keep you safe from harm. I hope this chapter reaches you before you leave for camp, if not I hope you had a nice time!_

Legolas-gurl88: _As you say she MUST bring him back or I will be camping on her doorstep till she does, just joking of course. Elves rule!!!!! Here is the next chapter for you._

PopcornandGreenery: _Phew! Glad that the apoplexy has gone!_

Barbara Kennedy: _You read the situation perfectly, well done._

Deana: _I'm sorry I didn't quiet make it in time, but here you go another chapter!_

Laer4572: _Please don't bite you nails that will hurt!_

Well just one maybe two more chapters till this one ends. But never fear the next one is waiting in the wings.

See you soon,

Shell


	30. 30

Disclaimer: See chapter One

Thank you, Katy

Chapter Thirty

It was a very despondent group that made their way back across the hall way. They stopped at the door, but no one made a move.

"I am sorry, Elrond. I know he was your kin." Thranduil's voice was quiet.

"Thank you, Mellon-nin. He must have been very ill for quiet some time to be able to do the things he did. I wish I could have helped him more." Despite all he had done for his cousin in the past he felt that he had let him down.

"You could have done no more, Elrond. He was unable to change from his path that the Valar set for him. Just remember he is at peace now." Galadriel tried to reassure her son in law.

"But I should have been able to help him. We should never have banished him." Elrond turned anguished eyes at his friends and family.

"There was nothing you could have done to change the situation. He knew what he was doing in the beginning, you tried to make him see reason at the time. We all agreed that banishment and imprisonment was the best way to deal with him. Never forget the Elves that faded due to his actions. You have done no wrong. Remember that." Celeborn placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"You are right, of course." He took a deep steadying breath. "It is just so painfully when an immortal dies and when it is one of your family members."

"We understand, Mellon-nin but he died by his own hand." Glorfindel could feel his friends anguish. He too had known Fingoran very well.

"He did not want to be saved." Elrond thought back over what had happened.

"No, he did not. Rejoice that he is free from his madness and remember him as he was when he was younger." Galadriel reassured him once more.

"You are right, I will remember him as he was during out Elfhood and not for the cruel monster he became." Elrond straightened his shoulders and looked them all in the eye.

"We have the young Prince to care for right now." With that he pushed the door open and entered the chamber.

Legolas was still unconscious, Estel had not moved from his side. He looked up as they entered the chamber and moved so that Thranduil could once more sit by his son's side.

All eyes were on Elrond as he moved to the other side of the pallet and began checking the young Elf out.

Once he had finished he looked up and gave a small smile. "His pupil response is better than it was before. His left side is still significantly weaker." He moved to check the dressing around the blond hair.

Even he was surprised at the amount of serous fluid that had drained onto the bandage. It was the work of minutes, but with Estel's help he changed the bandage.

"We will have to wait to know any more until he wakes up." He turned sharp eyes on Thranduil. "You need to go and get some rest."

"I am alright." Quiet a number of eyebrows in the room rose at this comment.

"Mellon-nin, it is bad enough that I hear that from your son. I do not wish you to start this. You are exhausted; being dead on your feet will not help Legolas. He will need you to be strong and by his side during his recovery. You making yourself ill will only be detrimental to him." Elrond's voice was stern as he took in his long term friend's appearance.

"I do not want to leave him." Thranduil voiced his fear. "What happens if some thing else goes wrong and I am not in the room with him?"

"You do not have to leave the chamber. Use one of the pallets. When he wakens I will wake you." Elrond suggested.

"You promise you will wake me?" Thranduil looked him directly in the eye, trying to gauge the truth of his friend's reaction.

"I promise you and I will not leave Legolas either, if I can help it."

Thranduil accepted this and lay on the bed beside Legolas. With one final look at his son he closed his eyes. It did not take him long to fall asleep.

The others in the room also sorted themselves out. Both Elladan and Elrohir left to get some sleep as well. Now that the danger to Legolas had passed, they could all relax.

Celeborn also ordered Haldir to rest and he left the room for his guest chambers. Elrond also tried to get Estel to leave and rest, but he revisited and won the argument and he stayed at Legolas' side.

The others settled down to wait. It was a bog relief to all of them that Legolas was safe once more. Know they just had to get him well and on his feet once more.

Dusk had just fallen when Thranduil woke. He hated to admit it but he had been tired the last few weeks had taken its toll on all of them. He looked up into Elrond's smiling eyes.

"You are just in time for the evening meal. I was about to wake you." Thranduil took in the herb table that had once again been roped into use. It was once again full of food.

"Legolas?" He turned to face his young son, he was still asleep.

"No change, although he does have a lot more colour. See even his eyes do not seem to be so dark." It was true and Thranduil could see it. He gave as wavering smile and let him self be led to the table. All the others arrived at that point and they all sat down to their meal.

The evening was quiet as was the night Legolas never stirred once and it took all of both Elrond's and Glorfindel's persuasion for Thranduil not to worry him self sick over this fact. They had to keep explaining that after all the Prince had been through, his body needed this period of rest to begin healing once more. It was met with varying success.

It was a relief then that just after they had finished the morning meal, Legolas woke up.

Thranduil was immediately at his side. "Legolas, how do you feel?" He sat gently on the side of the bed.

"A… Ada?" Once again the confusion was evident on the Prince's face.

"Yes, Legolas, I am here, Ion-nin. How do you feel?"

"S… sore. W… what?"

Elrond was by his side as well and he smiled in reassurance. "You have been injured. Do you remember?"

They all waited as Legolas closed his eyes and tried to recall, but it just seemed to be one big black void. Then he remembered.

"H… head."

"Good, that is good. Can you tell me where you are?" Elrond was so far pleased with Legolas' progress.

"W…Wiv." A deep frown appeared between his eyes as he tried to get the word out. But it just would not come.

"I understand what you are trying to say, Legolas. Trust me I will help you get your speech back. When you come here who do you see?" He changed the question so that it would be easier for Legolas to answer.

"E… Estel, 'W… 'Wo and 'D… Dan." Legolas looked around at each of these as he said their names.

"Good. I need to look into your eyes, is that alright?" Glorfindel handed him a candle and he quickly checked the pupils.

Sitting back he smiled back down at the young Elf in front of him. "Do you have any head ache?"

"Y…yes."

"Is it bad?" Elrond could hear the intakes of breath around him at Legolas' admission.

"Is it as bad as it was before?" He was watching Legolas closely as he answered.

"N… no. A… alright." This time the deep breaths preceded a small laugh at the old and well used trick to get out of being treated for any injury.

"Well I am glad to hear that. Can you squeeze my hands for me?" He took the thin, pale hands into his and watched as Legolas squeezed as hard as he could. There was a definite discrepancy in the strength of the left hand and also the left foot when that was tested.

"Well done. It will take some time, but you will recover. For today we will let you rest, I will just begin some massage for your muscles. Tomorrow if you feel well enough we can get you up for a short while. If all goes well we will extend this a little more each day. But for know I am sure you must be hungry. Would you like some thing light?" Elrond was all too aware of the huge amount of weight Legolas had lost over the last few weeks.

"P… please." Elrond smiled once more and moved to leave the room to find he had once more been pre-empted by Glorfindel. Elladan was no where to be seen and Glorfindel stopped Elrond from leaving the chamber.

Elladan soon returned with a plate cradled in his hands. He passed it to Thranduil who took it with a smile of thanks. It contained a small amount of fluffy scrambled eggs. Legolas managed every bit of it to the delight of everyone.

It was not until he finished eating with the help of Thranduil that he realised their where more in the room than he recalled. Galadriel took Elrond's place as she gave him her best wishes.

It was not long before Elrond asked them all to leave apart from Thranduil. Once they were on their own Elrond began to gently massage Legolas' leg, using a light scented oil to help relieve any pain that his actions may have caused.

Legolas alternated between enjoying the massage and hissing when Elrond found a knot. Then he began to move Legolas' legs knowing all too well that the Prince would have lost a lot of muscle tone through being so inactive.

Once he had finished on his legs Elrond moved onto his arms and repeated the process, as he was doing this he gave Legolas some exercises that he could do to help, even in bed.

Elrond left him to rest for a while after that, reading the exhaustion in the others eyes.

"Sleep, Penneth, we will waken you for the noon day meal."

Legolas did not have any control over that for his eyes closed of their own volition. Both Elrond and Thranduil waited for a short time, making sure he really was resting and that they would not disturb him before they began speaking.

"How is he, really?" Thranduil would never forget the sudden fear that coursed through him when Legolas had admitted that he still had a headache.

"He is recovering as I would expect. The next few days will tell us just how much damage he has sustained from these blows." Elrond had to be truthful, false hopes would not help either Legolas or Thranduil.

Thranduil's shoulders slumped at this. "You still think that there will be some brain damage?"

"The weakness of his left side seems to confirm that as does his speech problem. Do not jump to conclusions, Mellon-nin wait and see what happens. Legolas may well surprise us all." Elrond placed a gentle hand on Thranduil's shoulder and gave it a small encouraging squeeze.

"Aye, he has a habit of doing that. I will stay with him for a while if you have things you need to do." Thranduil was sat once more beside his son's pallet.

"Hannon lle, I will not be long." Elrond quickly left the room.

They all returned as if by some unspoken agreement for the noon meal. Once again the herb table was pressed into service as a dining table. Thranduil had woken Legolas and helped him to eat the nourishing chicken broth that Calenli had prepared specifically for him. Much to Estel and Thranduil's disappointment as soon as Legolas had finished his meal he fell back to sleep.

Estel turned to hid father worry flashing in his grey eyes. "Ada, should Legolas be sleeping this much?"

Elrond replied knowing he had every ones attention in the room. "Yes, Ion-nin for some one with this kind of injury to his head, this is typical. You must remember that Legolas has had not one but two blows to hid head. That will have taking its toll. His body needs the rest to heal, so do not worry about him sleeping. Rather be glad. For this is true sleep, he is healing."

The relieved smiles were broad and between them they cleared the table and moved it back to its true purpose.

No one made to move from the chamber and they all settled down for the afternoon, for some reason none of them wanted to leave the room although they could not have said exactly why this was.

Thranduil sat reading the communications that had just arrived from Mirkwood. Elrond looked up from his own work to find Thranduil frowning down at the parchment in his hands.

"Is there a problem, Thranduil?" Once again all heads turned to look at Thranduil.

"There have been three big attacks on some of the settlements on the outskirts of our habitat. Most of the Orcs were killed, but we lost some of our guards. The Spiders are becoming bolder too apparently. When do you think Legolas will be well enough to travel?" He looked up at Elrond.

"I would not like to move him for at least two weeks. I want to be sure that he really is recovering this time. Even then he will not be able to sit upon his horse. Do you need to head back?" Elrond knew all too well know just how bad the darkness the plagued Thranduil's Realm was.

"Ideally, yes. But I also do not want Legolas travelling alone, even with some of my guards." Thranduil was frowning trying to work a way around this problem.

"He will not be alone by any means. I will be travelling with him." Thranduil's eyebrows rose at Elrond's assertion. "Do you really think I would let him travel with no medical attention after this? No, it has already been decided that my son's, Glorfindel and myself will be travelling with him. We will be using the carriage from the other day to move him with."

"Thank you, all of you. There are not enough words to say just how much all this means to me." He looked down at Legolas. "To both of us."

"I would like to travel to Mirkwood with you, too. It has been some time since I have seen your beautiful, home, Thranduil. I may be able to help with the growing darkness for you." Mithrandir stood once more by the open window ignoring the dark scowls from the Elves, smoking his pipe.

"You will all be more than welcome. And in time for the autumn feast as well." There was a gleam in his eyes at this. The Wood Elves did so love their feasts and parties. It would be something for them all to look forward to.

Now having a good idea when he would be leaving Rivendell he concentrated on a reply. He frowned once more as he realised he needed a new far more trustworthy councillor that he could sort out when he got home.

The evening meal was a little more cheerful than it had been of late. It was the first time that Legolas had gone for the period of one day without seizures. He had also been able to clear the bowl at all three meals with out any problems. Thranduil was extremely thankful for that, it showed that Legolas was really on the way to getting better.

The elders all sat watching the young ones playing a very energetic game of cards, which they themselves, even Galadriel, had refused to play. There was much banter going around. Legolas was once more awake and he lay cradled in his father's arms watching his friend's antics.

He would wince every now and again as the noise level became a little too much, but he was enjoying having his father so close. He was not even aware of Elrond watching him as he lay their and when Elladan gave a loud cry of triumph he could only wince and keep his eyes closed.

He did not object when Elrond gave him the herbs to chew, but accepted them gratefully as he did the quiet apologies from his friends.

It was not long after that that it happened. At first to Legolas it was just a vague feeling of discomfort. Some thing just did not feel right. He looked up and noticed that Glorfindel had moved to the window to look out over the courtyard.

Soon every one in the room fell silent as they too became a ware of the oppressive feeling. It grew heavier by the minute and each of them could feel their fine hairs on the back of their necks standing up. It was exactly as they had felt two nights before. Some thing was waiting, for what they did not know. Bur something was coming.

All the men had their hands on their swords, apart from Legolas. Not one word was spoken as they sat or stood in their places.

It went as suddenly as it came, leaving them puzzled and unsure as to what had happened. All of them felt on edge and it took some time before they settled back down again.

The next two weeks passed slowly as Legolas gradually improved. The weakness in his left side was still a problem and he still had a lot of problems talking, but he was sleeping well and had no further seizures. He had also put back on some of the weight that he had lost.

To Elrond's pleasure the Prince could now sit up unaided and as long as the food was in bite sizes could feed him self.

Walking was still a problem and it took two to help him just stand. He would also get very frustrated at times, which they could all understand.

All was set for them to leave, the carriage had been prepared much to Legolas' disgust, but he quickly learnt that he had no say in the subject. Elrond and his father would be travelling in the carriage with him once more.

The day before they were due to leave they had bidden farewell to Galadriel, Celeborn and Haldir, with a heavy heart on Legolas' side. It had been nice to have all his friend's with him, even if it was for a short time.

Elrond was leaving last minute instructions with Erestor, who would be in charge of Rivendell while he was in Mirkwood. Estel and Glorfindel were making sure that they had more than enough of the herbs that they just might need.

And then it was time to go and with a clattering of hooves and the swoosh of the wheels they left Rivendell and on to adventures of who knows what.

The End

Thank you to all who have read and also those who have reviewed. It has meant a lot to me. Just so that you all know my new story is also up called Tomorrows Destiny.

Replies to reviews:

Gozilla: **I am** **glad that you continue to enjoy this.**

Coolio02: **Here you are the last chapter. It sounds sad to say that.**

Jopru: **Oh yes. Phew!! A kind of cliffie in this one but only tiny.**

PopcornandGreenery: **Yep, sad as it is this is the last chapter of this story. But the next is ready as well. Yes, Legolas as getting better, although it will be a long hard road until he will be back to where he was. Please stay safe on your chair. Please?**

LishaChan: **yes, very bad boy. Yay for Legolas getting better!**

Barbara Kennedy: **As you can see from this chapter, they all feel bad about it too. As you say with their long lives is it surprising that some Elves have problems? I am sure (I know) they will help Legolas get better.**

Deana: **Thank you! Here you go.**

Blue September Rain: Have** a wonderful time if I don't speak with you before then.**

Thank you all once again for being so kind to me with my first story in so long. Thanks to Katy I have been well and truly bitten by the writing bug and the Plot Bunnies keep biting.

Until next time,

Love,

Shell and her evil bunnies! 


End file.
